Snapshots
by Magic Mischief
Summary: Random oneshots about all of the characters, ranging everywhere from action to romance to humor. Ya know, like 'snapshots' of their lives?
1. Be gone'

**Hey!**** I am writing a series of one-shots now. I don't own kingdom keepers. **

**These will sometimes have to do with their everyday lives, but will mostly be about the adventures in the park. Different people every time, different genre every time.**

**So, the first one will be about….. Drum roll…. Amanda!**

**Here we go!**

Amanda's POV…

I sat under the walt Disney statue, waiting for the other keepers to arrive. I thought about the earlier events of today.

Today was _horrible!_

First, it was raining, and stupid Mrs. Nash made me walk 12 blocks to school!

So, I came into first period, soaked, and I was late. And the whole class laughed at me. _And _I got detention for disrupting the class! Stupid English teacher!

Then, after five minutes after class of trying to explain to him _why_ I was late, he wouldn't give me a late pass for my next class! And my crazy computers teacher locks the door the minute the period starts so he knows who's late. He's insane! So now I'm standing in the hallway, locked out of my classroom, cold and wet!

Luckily, 3rd period went by as usual, boring and stupid geometry.

At lunch, Finn was in detention for a fight with Lousy Louski, so I sat alone. Did I mention I lost my lunch money? Cause I did that, too.

By fourth period, I had realized that all my teachers were in a really pissy mood today, they were giving out detentions left and right!

Science class, seventh period, I got a new lab partner. Who's not even in my class! How is that possible? Anyway, he's one of those stupid slackers who think they're 'cool'. You know, the jerky ones? Like, on drugs? Yeah, them. So I just kept my head down the whole class, not minding him staring at me weirdly. Or trying not to, anyway.

Gym, the last period of the day, went by smoothly, to my surprise.

But when I was at my locker, Louski comes up to me just to scream in my face and remind me I'm a 'loser.' And a freak.

Ha, I punched him in the face, and _gladly_ accepted double detention.

After detention, while walking home, some kid just knocks the books out of my hand 'on accident.'

Using my fairlie powers, I 'accidentally' threw him at a brick wall. Oops. Today was _not_ the day to mess with Amanda Lockhart, kid.

I got home, to be lectured by Mrs. Nash, then had to break up a fight between Jeannie and Jess, which ended up with a particularly hurtful quote from Jeannie, which ended up with Jess crying for a few minutes (and Jess _never _cries, it was a really mean thing, about her parents), which made me very mad at Jeannie, which added to my headache, which made me even more ready to explode.

Now I'm here, and no one has crossed over yet but me and- who's that? Finn!

He jogged over to me, and sat down next to me.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hi." I answered gloomily.

"Well, who peed in your cheerio's?"

"Um? Ew." I said.

"Haha. Seriously, though. What's wrong?"

"Bad day."

"What happened?" he said.

"It's nothing."

"Amanda, tell me what happened?"

I looked at him, he seemed… sincere.

So, I told him everything.

"Oh." He said, after I was done explaining.

"Yeah..." I said awkwardly.

"Well… forget about it all. You're here now, so your bad day ends now!"

"What? Finn, you can't exactly just say 'be gone' and the bad day goes away." I laughed.

"Huh." He said, and took a step closer to me, "You can't, can you?"

Wow, he was really close to me! Oh my god, I'm gonna faint! Add that to the list of bad things that happens to me today, I faint in front of the boy I have a MAJOR crush on. Yay.

I started to say something, but he stopped me by gently leaning in… and… kissing me…

_Whoa._

He stopped the kiss and leaned back, and he had the cheesiest grin on his face.

"Bad day, 'be gone'!" he whispered, and chuckled.

_Maybe today wasn't so bad, after all_… I thought. Wow, we were still very close to each other.

"Disgusting. Are you two done?" I jumped at the sudden voice, and Finn immediately jumped away from me out of embarrassment. I looked over to see Jess and Willa standing there laughing their butts off.

I'm going to KILL them!

**...**

**So… did you like it? Like I said, I'm making a series of one-shots about different characters, it will be every genre from action to romance to humor.**

**I liked how this turned out, tell me if you did.**

**Review!**

**Wow… it's 12:30 at night… oops!**

**Now, only 8 days, 23 hours, 29 minutes, and 15 seconds till KK4!**


	2. KK4

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM KEEPERS

**Story two… Willa's POV…**

I sighed. I was in the park, way too early. We weren't supposed to be here until 10:30, and it was 8:00, on a Friday night. Yeah, I have no life. And as if the universe was agreeing with me, I looked down to see Mr. Bear, a teddy bear I had, so creatively, named when I was six, and couldn't sleep without it ever since. Well, this is embarrassing.

Philby had programmed our DHI's to 'wake up' in the studios today. So here I sat, under a giant AT-AT walker with my stuffed teddy bear. In front of 'Star Tours'.

Well, I'm gonna be here a while, so I may as well walk around.

I slowly got up, then winced in pain as soon as I put pressure on my left leg. I had gotten hurt today, because of the idiocy of our generation. Some boys were playing around, you know, goofing off in the hallways, when I was at my locker. One of them tried to throw a backpack at the other one, missed by, like, ten feet, and hit my leg, bending my knee the wrong way.

So, I limped off past Indiana Jones and walked around for a while. Then, I headed to the 'Animation Courtyard', where the 'Voyage of the Little Mermaid' is, just because I love it.

The show turned on.

I looked around, amazed by the audio- animatronics. It's so cool how they can make the robots look so realistic when they move. And I could've sat there on that ride all night, had I not realized something. I immediately stood up.

The show was _puppets_, controlled by _people!_ If the puppets are _moving, then_ there's somebody- or something- back there! How stupid can I be? It's probably an OT!

"Hello?"

No answer. Of course there's no answer! Why would a person-or thing- trying to _kill _me give an answer!

"Ello…" came a gruff, Australian voice. Out of nowhere, a giant shark came at me, swimming in midair!

"Oh…" I said, surprised and terrified.

"I'm Bruce. Now, fish are friends, not food. That's my motto, but it never says anything about HOLOGRAMS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

It swam- or floated- at me really fast, and I was a deer in headlights. I couldn't move. It knocked me over, I fell to the ground and looked up. The shark was floating above me.

"Oh… something's missing. Friends to eat with?" Two more sharks swam/ floated through the air out towards me. I was surrounded.

"Nah." Bruce smiled evilly. "I know what's missin'…"

"What is it, Bruce?" One of the other sharks said.

"I like eatin' in my natural habitat, is all." He laughed "and I prefer my food to _not _be alive when I eat it!"

The other two smiled.

Water began to fill up the room, and quickly, too. In less than the three seconds it took me to figure out what, exactly, he meant, it was past my knees.

I ran for the door, but it was up to my chest before I was even halfway there. Then, it was over my head, and soon I needed air. I swam to the top, only to realize it was a complete repeat of the 'Winnie the Pooh' ride incident with Charlie. I was quickly running out of air to breath.

The sharks were nowhere to be found, which worried me. They could sneak up on me!

I took a big breath, and dove under. I swam to the bottom to push the door open.

It wouldn't budge.

I needed more air, so I swam to the top.

My head hit the ceiling, and I realized the gap between the ceiling and the water level had already closed, I needed to get out of here, or I would run out of air and drown!

I swam to the bottom again. On my way down, something slimy brushed my legs.

_Oh, I found the shark!_

I was so terrified, my blood started pumping, and I got a burst of adrenaline. I braced my feat against a chair, and pushed on the door. As hard as I could.

It opened; everything, including me, went pouring out.

I got up to run, but tripped over something. _Mr. Bear. _Weird. I picked him up and ran.

"Oi! Get back here! I'm hungry!"

I ran as hard as I could, then collapsed in front of the Sorcerer's hat, breathing heavily.

I looked myself over, and I wasn't wet. At all. This day just keeps getting weirder.

"ISABELLA ANGELO!" I heard someone call. I sat up. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ACTS AGAINST QUEEN MALEFICENT AND HER ARMY! YOU ARE SUBJECTED TO THE DEATH PENALTY! NO TRIAL! YOU HAVE ALREADY BEEN PLEADED GUILTY!"

I immediately saw the source of the voice.

A guy, definitely not young, but maybe middle aged, with white hair in a ponytail. He wore a black and purple robe, and a funny hat. Behind him stood an army of random people and things, all carrying painful looking weapons.

"YOU HAVE BEEN PLEADED GUILTY BY," he paused. "THE QUEEN'S LOYAL JUDGE. ME. JUGDE CLAUDE FROLLO."

I turned and ran. This can't be good for my leg.

"GET HER!"

…

**Which leads into the cover of KK4. Get it now? Ha… I liked this one.**

**But did you like it?**

**Review. Let your opinion be known.**

**If you don't know what the cover of KK4 looks like, a) you are not a true fan, and b) you can find it at ! common sense, lol.**

**8 days!**


	3. School day

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM KEEPERS

Story 3…

**Jess' POV…**

I sat in math class, bored as ever. We were doing factoring- something I will NEVER understand. Our teacher has been more and more stressed out lately, and he was taking it out on us. It was not good, considering I had a "D" in his class, and Mrs. Nash was gonna kill me. Murder me. And dance on my grave, before setting it on fire and- well, you get the idea. She always complains about how she 'paid the extra money for me to go to a special academies school, and now I'm failing!' Well, whatever.

I slid into the seat next to Philby, who also came to the academies with me. So did Willa, but I didn't see her anywhere.

"Hey, where's Willa?" I asked.

"She says she's sick, but I think she's just traumatized about what happened yesterday.

I sighed at the memory. Yesterday, Philby, Willa, and I were walking down the hallways when a bunch of REALLY mean kids came out of nowhere, shoved her in a locker, and Philby in a garbage can. I got a plateful of fresh nachos on my head. I almost hadn't come to school today.

Who knew you could be the 'losers' in a nerd school, but, hey, that's us. Nobody even sat with us at lunch.

"Dude, what's up with Mr. M?" Philby said, referring to our math teacher.

"I have no idea." I said. Then, added, "And I'm a girl."

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah, well it's gonna cost you. Let me see the English homework, please."

He sighed and took out his binder.

"Hello." Willa sat down at the table.

"I thought you weren't coming, because of what happened yesterday."

She sniffled. "Where'd you hear that? I'm sick. And my mom made me come."

I looked at Philby "Oops."

"Besides, I won't let them affect me. It's not worth it."

"True." I agreed.

I looked down at the cafeteria 'food'.

"I think it just moved," Philby said looking down at his lunch… sludge.

"I'm starving." Willa exclaimed before shoving a fork into her food. She looked up. "If I die, you can't have my IPod." She said to me.

"Ugh. In that case, don't leave me Willa! Please! Don't do it! Don't eat the food! You'll surely die!" I fake cried, then laughed.

Philby laughed, too, spraying milk out of his nose and on to the table.

"Oh!" he said, and we burst out laughing. He sighed. "It tasted like nail polish remover anyway."

"I wonder what the others are doing right now." I wondered out loud.

"You mean Finn and them? They're probably enjoying popularity. And _not _having 'nacho shampoo'."

Willa laughed. "We are nerds, in a nerd school. That's kinda sad."

"Yeah." Philby said. "So did you see the new episode of Star wars: The Clone Wars?" he asked mockingly and laughed.

"Not funny, Philby. And yes, for the record, I did. It was sad. My favorite clone died."

Me and Philby burst out laughing.

There was laughing behind us, and we turned around to see the two star lacrosse players walking towards us. (Our school doesn't have football, just lacrosse. Told ya. _Nerds!_)

They finally got to our table, and looked down at us.

"HELLO, LOSERS." The cafeteria laughed.

"Hello, jerkwad." Willa muttered under her breath.

"What did you just say?"

"Jerkwad, you're a jerkwad. Leave now. Bye." She answered, almost what Maybeck sounds like.

"You listen up, now. I'll do whatever the heck I want, so you can take your little nicknames for me and shove them up your-"

"Leave her alone, for god's sake!"

"And what are you going to do about it, _Dell?_"

Philby stood up. The mentioning of his first name sent him over the edge.

"You don't want to KNOW what I'll do to you unless you get out of here in three… two…"

The big jerk snarled. "Watch you're back, all of you." He pounded the table with his fist, knocking over Willa's drink and walked off.

"Ooh, that kid gets on my nerves." I said.

"You guys alright?" Philby asked.

"Yeah."

Willa smiled. "Ooh, Philby, he's afraid of you!" Philby blushed.

"Yeah, well we should use this to our advantage sometime. Like we should-"

I was interrupted by all of our phones going off.

Finn: _meet at the frozen marble, like, right now… get out of school... it's not safe._

_kk. everyone alright?_

Finn_**: **__yeah, but__i just got attacked by the green queen_

_k. seeya.l8er._

"Hey, did you get this text, too?" Philby said.

"Yup." I answered.

"How do we get out of school? We can't just walk out."

"Unless we're sick." I pointed out.

Willa chuckled deviously. Then, her face went totally pale.

"Ow! My stomach… hurts!" she started crying.

"Willa?" Me and Philby said in alarm.

"I'm gonna puke! Ohh it hurts! It must've been the cafeteria food! I need to go home!"

"Willa! don't puke!" I ran to the other side of the table, and sat next to Willa. "Youre gonna be fine! I'm here!" I hugged her.

She started laughing. "Man, five years of acting classes _really _helps! And you guys are gul-lib-ble! Ha!"

I hit her. "Tell me before you do that! Jeez, you scared me."

"Well, I have _my _escape plan. What will you guys do to get out?"

"Jess, you can faint, I'll do a hundred jumping jacks, then run to the nurse." Philby said.

"I'm guessing you have experience with this."

"Yup. Willa, you're first. Seeya later, meet us at the bus stop." Philby said.

She laughed. "And you _already_ have a plan! Seeya!"

With that, she left.

Philby watched her leave.

"You should ask her out." I said to him. His face immediately went red, and he looked at me.

"I- I… um… I don't like her…yeah." Philby stuttered.

"You're a horrible liar, lover boy."

"Whatever. You have to faint, soon. And then I'll drag you to the nurse's office by your feet."

"Ugh. I'll faint in Mrs. R's class."

"Good idea. We have that class together."

The bell rang.

"Seeya later."

**In social studies class….**

Philby looked at me and nodded.

I raised my hand and stood up. "Mrs. R? I… I'm not feeling too... good…" I collapsed, and Philby caught me. Thank god for Philby.

"Oh! Jess!" Mrs. R said in alarm. The whole class looked back and…

They laughed. Wow. What jerks.

"Mrs. R? Can I take her to the nurse?" Philby asked.

"Yes, Philby… That's a good idea."

"Mrs. R? Um… I don't feel great either, so can I stay at the nurse, too?"

"Uh, yes Philby. Hmm... What if it's a bug? I hope I don't catch it…"

Philby picked me up ( wow, the kid's stronger than I thought) and carried me somewhere. Then, he sat me down on the floor of somewhere.

"I'll be right back-"

"Where are you going! Someone's going to see me here, lying unconscious!"

"I need do jumping jacks to get my temperature up so it seems like I have a fever."

"Ugh. Make it quick. We really have to go meet Willa."

"Done. Now, come on."

We got to the nurse's office, and everything went according to plan.

"Where have you guys been? I've been sitting here for, like, an hour!" she looked at me. "So did you faint convincingly?"

"The whole class believed it. And laughed."

"Oh. Jerks."

"Yeah…"

"So, to the Frozen Marble?"

"To the Frozen Marble."

…

**Haha, just what I thought a normal day would be like for the keepers. Cuz, ya know how Finn and Amanda are outcasts? In the 1****st**** chapter preview of book 4 it says that these three went to a 'smart people school.'**

**Haha, I recently got rejected by one of those schools.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**A lot of it is based on stuff that my friends and I do. Not the getting out of school part, though. I've never done that.**

**6 days to kk4!**

**Oh, btw, I got hit by a car today, so I might write that into a story. The person skidded into me, so I'm fine. Not even a bruise. I didn't even fall. **

**Maybe I went 'all clear' before it hit me!**


	4. Sisterly

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM KEEPERS! **

**DUDE, I HAVE SUCH WRITERS BLOCK, IT TOOK ME A WEEK TO GET AN IDEA FOR A NEW ONESHOT! SORRY! I STILL HAVE WRITERS BLOCK, SO PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!**

OK, so this story is basically about Amanda and Jess, and them being all sister-y …..and…. Stuff….

_**PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER HAVE BEEN SET IN SPLASH MOUNTAIN. I DID MY RESEARCH AND REALIZED THAT 3-4 OTHER STORIES ARE ALSO SET IN SPLASH MOUNTAIN. I AM VERY, VERY SORRY, I DID NOT REALIZE THIS UNTIL AFTER I WROTE IT.I DID NOT MEAN TO STEAL ANY IDEAS. IF YOU ARE ONE OF THE OWNERS OF THE SPLASH MOUNTAIN STORIES AND ARE OFFENDED,OR YOU THINK I STOLE THE IDEA, LEAVE A COMMENT, I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN AND REVISE IT. (PLEASE HAVE A HEART AND DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT! LOL!)**_

**Jess' POV…**

I sat on the cold ground, leaning against a brick wall. I was so tired, I could just _die._ But I won't. Fall. Asleep. If I fell asleep, they would trap me in SBS, and then I would have no chance of escape.

I sat somewhere in Splash Mountain, I think. It was dark, but I could faintly hear dripping water, and the occasional scream, then,_ Splash!_

A few days ago, possibly, my idiocy got me captured by a certain OT, one with hopes for revenge. I don't know if it's been a few days, or even just a few hours, there's no difference between day and night, it's all just dark, 24/7. And, I have not slept a wink during the past few days, either. It's torture.

I had been captured by Frollo. I didn't even know who he was, until Willa got attacked by him, then Charlie ran into him, and confirmed our fears of it being Frollo. I doubted it, since he doesn't even have a ride, but the universe just _loved_ to prove me wrong.

Well, just sitting here gave me some time to think. They were probably worried sick about me. And I would probably get yelled at by Amanda, when I got back. I chuckled, remembering what happened the last time I was captured by OT's, at Animal Kingdom.

"_You scared me half to death!"_

"_Well, I'm fine, no need to worry. All in one piece, too!" I joked._

"_That's not funny!" She looked really mad._

"_I can't help it, if they took me! It's not my fault!"_

"_Yeah, well, maybe if you were more careful!"_

_I glared at her. Her expression changed._

"_I'm sorry, it's just, you're the only family I have and-"_

"_I know. I'm sorry." I sighed. "Hey! We should go get ice cream!"_

"_You have the mind of a two year old." She said, as we started to walk away._

"_Really? That's new! You normally say 'the attention span of a goldfish!'"_

"_That too. Come on, let's go."_

I smiled. That was a good day. I wonder what she'll say when I get back this time. If I get back.

I felt a tear come to my eye. I'm going to see her again, right? Of course, it always works out in the end.

But as I thought about it more, I realized there was a good chance I won't get out of this one.

**Amanda's POV…**

"Finn! We have to go back and look for her! I'm not going to leave her here!" I yelled.

"Amanda, we'll look again tomorrow, after closing. The parks are almost open, we looked all night. And last night, too!" he said.

"Finn! What if it was me! You would stay! You would keep looking!" I was in tears.

Charlene made her way over to me, and hugged me.

"We can't keep looking right now, we have to go! If we don't they'll find us, and kick us out, and strengthen the night patrol! Then, we wouldn't be able to find Jess, ever."

"No! I'll come back after opening, and keep looking! By myself, because I'm the only one who cares!" I yelled, why won't they help me look for them!

"Amanda, we care!" Maybeck yelled at me, obviously grumpy for not sleeping the entire night. "Why else would we stay up till FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! Just to walk around the park, because we LOVE being sleep-deprived? If you don't appreciate our help, I'll just LEAVE!"

Willa punched him in the arm, and they got into a giant screaming match.

"You're such a self-centered JERK! What the heck is WRONG with you!"

"ME? What's wrong with me? You, all you care about is people's stupid feelings! And you're constantly nice to everyone! You're so annoying! Have you ever realized that?"

They continued to fight, making me feel guilty.

"Wow." Charlene said. "They have been holding that back for so long, don't worry, it's not your fault. It's actually kind of entertaining. Wow- some colorful vocabulary there!"

I laughed a little, it was kinda funny. Finn, however looked very stressed out, talking to Philby.

"I'll help you look, later, after the park opens. But we have 3 hours before that, so let's go to my house. And I'm sure Willa will help, too." She chuckled, "when she's done screaming at Maybeck."

"I'm sure Jess would find this _very _entertaining." I laughed. "Maybe we should-"

I looked over to see her filming the fight with her phone. "Record it? Yeah, I agree."

_Later that morning, at Charlene's house…_

"So, when do we leave?" I said.

"We just got here! C'mon, we've got three hours till the park opens, so… wanna watch a movie?"

"Fine. Which one?"

"Umm, I have… The Lion King, The Notebook… Diary of a Wimpy Kid… Despicable Me… The Last Song… umm, pretty much everything." Charlene listed movies from her head.

"How about Star Wars, Episode II, Attack of the Clones?" Willa asked. We both just looked at her.

"Really?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"Nerd." Charlene stated. Willa frowned.

"Fine, how about Ice Age?"

"Yeah, we have that. Wanna watch it?" Charlene asked me.

"Sure." I said.

She put the movie in, made some popcorn and we watched Ice Age. I sighed. Ice Age was the last movie Jess and I had seen at the fairlie house. Every Friday, it was Movie Night. I remember planning on running away for weeks, not telling anyone. Don't get me wrong, I loved the people there, they were my family. Especially Jess. But, I couldn't stay there for my whole life, away from civilization, being observed by some weird scientist, trying to figure out how to "harness the power of these freakshow circus freaks for 'the greater good'". Yeah, great life, huh? So, during the movie, I packed my bags, placed a note on Jess's bed, and climbed out a window. I ran to a place Jess and I had stumbled upon a few years back, an old, abandoned farmhouse I was sure she had forgotten about. I spent the night there, and woke up to find, none other than, Jess standing above me.  
_"I'm coming with you. Sorry sis, you can't ditch me that easily." _She chuckled. And so, our adventure began. I had been 12 at the time, Jess was still 11.

"Amanda? Amanda? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" A voice snapped me back to reality.

I looked up, to see Charlie standing above me. "We'll find her, don't worry."

I sighed, and wiped away a tear.

"We'll find her." She repeated.

"I know."

A while later, we were on a bus to the Magic Kingdom. My head was _pounding_! I couldn't figure out why, but as we got closer, it hurt more.

**Jess's POV…**

Amanda's coming for me. I just know it! She… she wouldn't leave me here, would she? No, she has to come for me, I know she will! No! No! I was crying now, sobbing hysterically.

Whoa- take a deep breath there, kid!

Wait, was that Amanda? In my head?

Nope. That was just delusional me. Imagining. I'm going to die in here. Yay.

I stood up.

Telepathy! That's it!

Okay, maybe it's an insane idea, but I've known her for pretty much my whole life! I can try!

Okay, here goes nothing!

_Amanda! _I thought. _Amanda, please, can you hear me?_

Amanda heard me, and saved me, and we all lived happily ever after.

Yeah, right. Like that's gonna happen to _me, _with _my _luck!

Instead, I got nothing.

Okay, I'm not doing this right. Don't just think _to_ her, think _about _her.

I took a deep breath. I thought about Amanda, all the times she was like a sister to me.

I was practically having a conversation with myself.

_Ha, remember that time we found the farmhouse? That's where me and Amanda ran away to, later on. And then, on our way to florida, I fell onto the subway tracks, and almost got killed. She levitated me out just in time! And then when I got hit by that car- she told me I'm the most accident-prone person she ever met. Then, she fell down the stairs while she was saying it! Ha! What about that time I got sick, and got a 104 fever, and scared her half to death! Well, it wasn't funny at the time, but still. It is now. Kind of. Well, scaring her is fun, anyway. _I realized I was crying. And that most of my memories were of Amanda being my 'big sister' (she's only a year older than me!) and me scaring her to death. Haha, good times.

_Amanda? Amanda? _I got a splitting headache. It's not working, is it? Just think of Splash Mountain.

I pictured splash mountain.

I stopped, and the headache got better.

"Amanda. _Please_ come soon." I muttered under my breath, and continued to cry.

**Charlene's POV…**

We were walking through the Magic Kingdom, just passing 'Pirates', when Amanda stopped.

She gasped, and her hands flew to her head, as she collapsed to her knees.

"Amanda!" I exclaimed, startled by her sudden whimper of pain.

"Ohh…" she moaned.

"Amanda?" Willa said, "Maybe we should go home? We'll f-find her tonight…?" I looked up at Willa, she looked… weird.

"No!" Amanda whimpered out.

"Uhh, erm, ug- guys? Um t-th..." Willa stuttered out.

"English, please?" I said. "And you look like you're going to pee yourself."

"Chern-Chernabog-there!" She said, her face pale.

I looked towards where she was looking, and, yup, there he was. Sitting on a building, not thirty feet away, and glaring daggers at us. He was completely still, I don't know how Willa spotted him. He could easily be mistaken for a gargoyle decoration. But it was definitely him. Red, glowing, evil eyes.

"Oh… okay. We should _go." _I stood up, and Amanda's head shot up.

She grabbed the trembling Willa by the wrist, and said, "Come on, Charlie! We have to get there fast! Before… before it's too late!"

"Umm… that's Willa, I'm… right here." I said.

"Yeah… I knew that… sorta…" She seemed… out of it. "I keep _seeing _something!"

"Like what?"

She stopped abruptly, and Willa ran into her.

"Like that." She said, and pointed to splash mountain.

…

A half an hour later, we were on the ride. Amanda was gripping the seats with white knuckles; I was looking at her, very concerned, and deciding if I should take her to the psycho house; and Willa was looking around nervously for any signs of Chernabog.

"Why are we the only ones in the log? The line was packed!" I said.

"I don't know, but I say we get out of here as fast as possible!" Willa said.

"Jess…" Amanda muttered.

Something large swooped overhead.

"Wh-What was that?"

"I don't know…"

"Here!" Amanda yelled, and jumped out. Then, she opened a very well-disguised crew door.

"Wait up!" I yelled, and jumped out. I turned back to Willa, and she jumped out.

Amanda re-appeared, and said. "No! Stay here! Try and stop the boat!"

"Okay."

**Amanda's POV…**

I walked through the hallways, going through doors, not even seeing what was in front of me. My legs… just knew where to go. Finally, I walked up to a door, and tried the handle. Locked.

_This is the door Jess is behind._

I tried again. Still locked. Go figure.

I concentrated all I had on the lock, pushing it, opening it with my mind.

Finally, I heard a _click._

I opened the door, and saw Jess, wide-eyed and staring at me.

I smiled. "Jess!"

"Amanda!" she ran up to me and hugged me, and I had to catch her before her knees collapsed out from under her. "Sorry, I-I'm sorry." She muttered. She started to cry, a horrible sobbing. "I'm sorry!"

"For what? It's fine, you have nothing to apologize for!" I said.

I heard a scream, coming from the inside of the ride.

"We have to get out of here." Jess said.

"Follow me." I said.

Willa and Charlene were about 10 feet away from the drop, and Chernabog was sitting on a fake tree branch nearby, spitting fire at the two. They both looked like they had gotten slight burns, but nothing too bad. We ran, towards the boat, we're not going to make it! At the last second, we jumped. I landed in the seat, as I heard a scream and a _splash_ behind me.

"JESS!" I screamed. I concentrated on Jess and raised my hand. Jess flew up and landed in the log.

She hugged me, and we went plummeting toward the end of the ride.

"Sorry, sis. You can't ditch me that easily." I said, and hugged her.

We got off, and stood by the gate.

"Thanks, guys."

"Ah, it was nothing." I joked.

"So, what I miss?" she said.

"A giant fight between Maybeck and Willa. it was hilarious!" Charlene said, and Willa glared at her.

"Please tell me you recorded it." Jess said.

"Oh yeah, we couldn't let you miss that. And-"

"We should go get ice cream." Jess interrupted.

_The attention span of a GOLDFISH. _I thought, and hugged her.

…

**Truthfully, I was doubting this would be long enough When I first started it. Longest oneshot yet!**

**None of my stories are all serious. There were some somewhat comical moments in there!**

**KK4 COMES OUT**** TOMORROW!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Friendship

K so if you've been on blog, I got the idea from that!

Thanks to **KKmusicKK** for giving me the idea for this!

**Heeerrreee we go!**

I walked towards Finn's house, frowning. Today was horrible. As was every day this week; people were more jerky than normal. The pressure from state testing was getting to them, I figured. But at least there was a keeper meeting today, at Finn's.

"Hello _Isabella!"_ there was a sneer from behind me. I winced. I _hated _my name. That's why I went by Willa, not Isabella. I turned slowly.

The 'popular' crowd. The ones who constantly wore pink. The ones who make fun of anyone whose outfit cost less than $350.00, and picked on people who weren't in their 'clique'. The ones who made my life _hell._

"Ha. Nice _clothes. _Let me guess… k-mart?" one of them spat, and they all laughed.

"Go away." I mumbled and walked a little faster. Truthfully, I was afraid of them, but I tried not to show it.

"Awww… how _cute_. The wittle fweshman doesn't like us! Are you afwaid?" one of them said in a mock-baby voice.

"I said go away! I'm not afraid of you!" I said.

One of them grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me backward so hard. I fell, and my head hit the pavement. I groaned.

"You're not afraid of us! Come on, then! Stand up!" she grabbed my shirt and dragged me upward. The others laughed as she slapped me across the face. "Go ahead! Fight me then!"

"She won't." I heard a few whisper and chuckle.

I normally was a pacifist, but I couldn't take it anymore. The pure _rage _and_ hatred _welling up inside of me since day one of high school…

I balled my hand into a fist and _swung _as hard as I could. It connected with her jaw.

She screamed and let go of me. I tried to run, but the other girls stopped me and pushed me back.

"She punched Vicky!" one of them yelled.

'Vicky' got up and looked at me angrily.

_Crap! What did I just get myself into?_

I froze. Vicky ran up to me and punched me in the face. Once in the eye, once in the nose. I fell back.

I grabbed her foot and pulled it towards me, causing her to go toppling to the ground.

That'd be when I _ran for my life._

"GET BACK HERE! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK, ANGELO!"

I ran towards Finn's house. I ran across the street, heard screeching, and then;

"Hey kid! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

I didn't even turn around. Those girls were still following me, I could hear them yelling.

"ANGELO! GET BACK HERE!"

I could tell I was crying, and my eye was swelling up. My nose was gushing blood, and I scraped up the back of my head.

The girls were gaining on me, quickly. I glanced behind me. Okay, they were gaining on me _really _quickl-

OW! My foot hit something, the curb. I fell to the ground, and skidded. I tried to get up- but if I put any pressure on my foot, it gave out. I was in some deep doo-doo now.

**Maybeck's POV…**

"Ugh." I grunted.

State tests were today, and I think I failed. It's been a loooong day.

Some girls giggled.

"Hi Maybeck!" I looked over to see two girls standing beside me, flirty looks on their faces.

"Hey ladies." Smooth.

"Step aside, he's taken. A girl pushed past them and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey Veronica." I smiled. "You know you're not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, well it was fun scaring them off." She removed her hands from my neck and started walking.

Veronica was, indeed, scary when she wanted to be. She wasn't the nicest person. But she was really pretty, too. She had figured out we lived the same way from the school, and started walking with me. And flirting with me, too. And I liked it. I sort of had a crush on her, something about her badass attitude, you know?

I caught up to her.

"So, what are you doing today?" she said.

"Ah, the usual. Hangin' with my buds."

"Hmm. Are you free tomorrow for lunch?" she asked.

"Eh. I'll see what I can do." We both laughed.

"So it's a date."

At the word 'date,' my heart sped up a little. But I kept my cool.

"Yes it is."

That's when we heard yelling.

"GET BACK HERE! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK, ANGELO!"

Angelo? Why did that sound familiar? I brushed it off.

"Probably fighting over something like nail polish, or something." Veronica laughed.

"Yeah." I laughed. But I had a weird feeling in my gut.

_SCREECH! "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!_

Veronica and I exchanged a confused glance.

"_ANGELO! GET BACK HERE!"_

Then I saw her. She ran across the street in front of me and, looking backwards, tripped over the curb.

Willa.

"C'mon, let's go." Veronica grabbed my hand and started pulling me in the other direction. I watched as a group of girls menacingly surrounded Willa.

"No, I have to go help her." I said, starting to walk towards Willa.

"You're gonna ditch me over some girl you don't know?"

"That's Willa!"

"Okay, you know her. But still, c'mon. Willa Angelo? I hear she's, like, a mega-dork. She's a nobody, who cares? Let's just go. She can fight on her own."

"No! She's a good friend of mine. And I care!" I continued walking towards Willa. They were beating her up by now. I quickened my pace.

"You're seriously ditching me for that loser? If you leave, don't even think of so much as talking to me in the halls!"

"That _loser _is the coolest person you'll ever meet. Way better than you. So, bye!" I ran off. She stood there in shock and awe.

"HEY!" I called to the girls.

"Oh, hello!" one of them batted their eyes at me. Obviously they recognized me as a DHI.

"What are you doing!" I looked down at Willa, who was pinned on the floor with an expression that was a mixture of pain, hope, and sadness.

"We're showing this _loser_ where she belongs!" one of the girls laughed, and looked at me.

"Get. Away. From. Her." I said slowly and threateningly. "Now."

They sneered at me and got up.

"I thought you were cool." One of them whispered as they walked by.

As soon as they were gone (and when I was done giving them the death glare), I knelt down next to Willa.

"Are you alright? Can you walk?"

"I'm fine." she lied, and began to stand up. "I can't walk."

I noticed tears going down her face. I put her arm over my shoulder, and helped her walk. When we had gotten a single block in ten minutes, I decided this was going _way _too slow.

"Hold on!" I said, and picked her up bridal-style. She winced.

"Ow…Ah that hurt. Mm." she moaned.

"Okay… just…uh…grin and bear it till we get there?" I suggested.

"No…Problem…Ow." She winced again.

"Why did they beat you up?" I asked.

"I'm a loser. Haven't you heard?"

"You're really cool, Willa. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Yeah. Thanks, Maybeck."

"No problem." I smiled.

"Maybeck, why did you choose to help me, instead of going with that girl you were with? I heard you guys fighting… She was pretty. You could've gone with her, but…you didn't."

"Willa, you're my friend. No hot girl with no soul is going to change that. We're at Finn's house now, come on, I'm sure Amanda's a better doctor than me." I chuckled.

"Maybeck?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

I pushed open the door.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED!"

….

**Aaannnd there's a Willa/Maybeck sisterely/brotherly story.**

**Thanks to KKmusicKK for sparking the idea!**

**Oh, by the way, NJ state testing is this week.**

**It's called NJASK (New Jersey Assessment of Skills and Knowledge) in jersey, I was wondering;**

**What's it called in other states and countries? I've always been curious.**

**REVIEW! THANKS AGAIN TO KKmusicKK**


	6. The Accident

Hey! I don't own kk.

Hey, I got this idea when I was in the car and I was listening to my iPod. The music engulfed me, and I felt like I went 'all clear'. It was nice…

**OH, and all my stories have humor in them, so I thought I'd do one sad, serious, depressing one.**

Theyre a little older in this one, 16, so I guess Jess just got her drivers' license.

Ha, sorry if there's a screw-up in this. I changed the characters, like, 4 times. First, it was in Willa's POV and Charlie was driving, then Charlie's POV and Willa was driving, then Amanda's POV, then (finally) Jess's POV with Amanda driving.

Oh, and by the way, I always pictured Amanda as being a little older than Jess, and her Amanda like a sort of 'big sister-ish' type.

**Jess's POV…**

I sat in the car, headphones on. Amanda and I had spent the day in the Magic Kingdom. Amanda, who was driving right now, had said we needed a day off.

"Fun day, huh?" she said, bored.

"Yeah, it's funny how the parks are so much more fun when it's not 1:00 a.m., and freaky animatronics aren't trying to kill you!"

"Ha, yeah." She laughed. She looked very tired.

"Hey, you want me to drive?" I asked.

"What? No, I'm good."

"I just got my driver's license, and _you _won't let me drive! This isn't fair!" I said.

"I'm older! I get to drive." She countered.

She smiled deviously. I was the second- youngest of the keepers (Willa being the youngest), and I _hated _it! So, they constantly made fun of me. They thought it was hilarious, how I reacted. Same thing with Willa.

"Ugh! Stop it! You know I'm only 9 months younger than you!"

"Yeah, it's not my fault you're the 'baby of the family'!" she laughed.

"Oh, come on!"

She smiled, and after a few moments of silence, I listened to my iPod again.

Willa had once told me, when we were about 14, that she went 'all clear' from the music. That's how she taught me how to go 'all clear' when I was in DHI form. There were moments when we could go 'all clear' when we were awake, but we could barely hold it for more than a minute, never mind actually control it. Finn and Philby had practically mastered it, Maybeck and Amanda were almost there, and Willa, Charlie, and I had no control of it whatsoever.

'Kiss the Girl' came on. I got into the music, and, without even noticing it, I let the music absorb me. All that went through my head was the lyrics, and the beat. Soon, I felt a tingling feeling in my arms. It spread to my chest, then my stomach, then all the way to my toes. My whole body tingled. Then, I realized: I was going 'all-clear'. I smiled, and took a breath, but kept my eyes closed. It felt so… nice. Warm. Being pure light felt great.

Next thing I knew, the tires screeched, and the car was crushed upside-down.

My eyes sprang open, and I screamed. The car was wrecked. And Amanda was hurt. Really bad.

I was fine. Not a scratch.

"Amanda!" I finally realized. This was BAD. Really, really BAD.

I slowly pulled myself from the wreckage, getting a good-sized gash in my leg in the process. I limped to the other side of the car before something caught my eye. I turned in my heel and saw what had caused the accident. _Who _had caused the accident.

Standing there, a wicked grin on his face, was Jafar. And that idiotic bird in his shoulder.

He started to walk towards us, turning into a 40-foot snake, like in Fantasmic!, and slowly slithered towards us. Then, I realized:

_He's going to crush the car! Amanda is in the car!_

"NO!" I ran back towards the car. I tried the handle.

_Stuck!_

I pulled again. Nothing. Still wouldn't budge.

I finally pulled hard enough for the door to open. Just enough space for Amanda to fit through.

I dragged Amanda out of the car, and carried her to the side of the road. I stood in front of her, and watched as the snake searched the car, then turned into Jafar, and glared at me.

"What do you want? I don't have the Stonecutter's Quill, so you can just march your scrawny ass out of here, and no one gets hurt." I glared at him.

"Silly girl. No one cares about the pen anymore. We, The Overtakers, of course, don't need the pen. We don't even want the pen. What we _want _is all of you _dead!_"

I couldn't think of what to say. He was going to kill Amanda and me. Not good.

He walked, and turned into the snake.

I pulled a sharp piece of shrapnel from the wreck of the car, and held it like a sword.

Jafar's snake-form laughed.

"You have to be kidding me!"

He was right. I stood no chance against Jafar. I had a giant hunk of metal, he had lethal snake fangs. Poisonous, sharp, scary fangs.

I held the 'sword' out, pointed towards the snake. I positioned myself in front of Amanda.

If any evil OT wants to even _touch _my sister, they would have to _kill _me to get to her.

He slithered around for a few seconds, probably to intimidate me. I was terrified. The snake stopped, and seemed to look at me with the same disgusting grin as his human form.

And then, he lunged.

The snake flew through the air, fangs bared, mouth open.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!_

Then, out of nowhere, he flew backwards. In midair, he turned to his human self. He flew into a tree on the opposite side of the highway, and fell, motionless.

I spun around, and saw Amanda, standing there. Pale as ever, she stood with her arms out; she was the one who had saved me from Jafar. She had pushed out at Jafar just in time.

"Jess…" she said, and collapsed.

"Amanda!" I ran up and kneeled next to her. I grabbed her hand, and checked for a pulse. However weak, it was there.

I search frantically for a phone; my phone, her phone. Heck, it could be _Jafar's _phone for all I cared. I found Amanda's phone, and shakily pressed the button.

"Hello?" Finn said. In the background I heard Maybeck and Philby.

"FINN! I'M RIGHT OUTSIDE DISNEY WORLD! AMANDA NEEDS HELP! COME NOW!"

"AH! Okay, I'm on my way! Hang in there!"

I hung up the phone.

"Amanda… can you hear me?" I said.

Nothing.

"Amanda. Please! Hang in there. Finn's coming. He's almost here. Please, just…"

I sat like that for 15 minutes, trying to get her awake. Somewhere, I had started crying, fearing she wouldn't make it.

_SCREEEEEECH!_

"Amanda!" Finn!

"Oh my god!" that was Philby. Maybeck was here as well.

"Oh…" Finn knelt down next to me, and checked Amanda's pulse.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me. "Wow! Oh my god, look at that gash on your leg!"

"What? No, I'm fine! I-" I was surprised; he really was the group's leader. He cared about all of us, not just his girlfriend.

"Maybeck, help Jess back to the car, I got Amanda!"

Philby ran back and started the car. I stood up.

_Holy crap, I didn't realize how much my leg hurt!_

Maybeck helped me back to Finn's car, leaving my car in ruins at the side of the road.

By the time we all piled into Finn's jeep, Amanda had woken up.

"Amanda?" I said.

"Hey, Jess." She whispered weakly.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?" She said.

"Save me. Why did you save me, when you knew it would hurt you?"

"Is that even a question? Why did you idiotically stand in front of me with a piece of shrapnel and not run away from the snake?"

"I love you, sis."

"Love you too."

…**..**

**Hey! Did ya like it?**

**I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK, SO PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Game On

**Hey, so this is for Hannah. Sorry, it's not Disney themed, but I could totally see this happening. And I've done this before!**

"DUDE! _LEFT! _GO _LEFT!"_

"I'M TRYING! SEE, TURNING! It's not working!" Finn yelled at the fire-headed boy sitting next to him in front of the TV set.

"That's _RIGHT _you idiot!" Philby yelled.

"I'm beating all of you! Man, you suck!" Maybeck laughed.

"This controller is FAULTY!" Philby scoffed.

"Just admit it. I'm WAY better than you!"

Charlene rolled her eyes at the noise coming from the other room. They were sitting in Finn's house, because after Willa had gotten attacked at school, and she was almost killed, they decided to take a day off so they could 'watch each others backs.'

"How _stupid _can they be?" she laughed, trying to dry her nails, which she had painted hot pink.

"Boys will be boys." Willa chuckled.

"What are they playing, anyway?" Amanda asked.

"Halo: Reach. Good game." The three other girls stared Jess in confusion.

"Umm…"

"What? A girl can't like videogames?"

"Never mind." Amanda chuckled.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Charlene asked.

"We can't exactly _go _anywhere." Willa said.

"Yeah we can! As long as we're in groups!"

"Okay, then how about the mall?"

"Too crowded." Amanda decided. "Mini golf?"

"What?" Charlie chuckled. "I'm _not _going to play mini golf!"

"Okay." Willa said. "How about…"

"If you say 'Barnes and Noble', I think I might smack you. Hard." Charlene said.

"Geez, violence!" Willa said, and Charlene playfully hit her arm. "Hey!" she said, and hit back.

"Okay, no killing each other, we've got enough people trying to do that already." Amanda cut in.

Jess piped up. "What about the movies?"

"OOOH yeah! There's this new movie I _really _want to see!" Charlene yelled.

"If you say 'Never Say Never', _I _might smack _you!_" Willa chuckled, mocking Charlene.

Charlene fake-pouted, and the four girls laughed.

"Alright, I'll look up movies and times." Jess said, finding Finn's laptop under a pile of disgusting clothes.

"CHEATER! HACKER! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Philby yelled from the other room.

"I play to WIN!" Maybeck yelled back.

"Win? I just POWNED you all!" Finn yelled.

Jess looked at Amanda. "You're _dating _that kid."

"I know…" Amanda said, faking disappointment.

"HACKER! SOMEONE KILL HIM, HE-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Charlene screamed, cutting off whoever was yelling at the moment.

Maybeck's head popped in the door, and he looked at all of us.

"Reeeaaw, feisty!"

Charlene got up and chased him down the hall.

"Well, the movie times for 2:00 are… Megamind…"

"No." Amanda said bluntly.

"Toy Story three…"

"That movie made me cry…"

Amanda and Jess looked at Willa like she was a freak.

"Moving on… Limitless…"

"No. Stupid."

Charlene walked in, and sat next to Willa.

"What happened to Maybeck?"

"Horrible things. How about we see Prince of Persia?"

"Umm… 3:25… I'm good with that." Jess said.

"Yeah, sure let's go."

"Fine by me."

"Okay, we'll leave in an hour."

"Cool. Bus stop's down the block."

"Finn's room feels like a cave. No light. It's depressing. Let's go bother the boys." Charlene said.

"Kay."

The girls wandered into the next room, and sat on the couch behind the boys.

"Hey. Sup?" Finn said, pausing the game and looking at Amanda.

"Not much." She rested her head on his shoulder. "We're going to the movies later, you comin?"

"Maybe."

"Oh get a room, will you?" Maybeck said. Jess chuckled.

"Shut up." Finn said, blushing a little.

Amanda made a point of kissing Finn's cheek, then she looked at Maybeck. "You're just jealous cuz you know you can't get a date, but Finn can."

Maybeck scoffed. "Eh, I can live with it." He looked at the TV. "BAM! Headshot, baby!"

"Aw, no fair!"

"Just cause you were cuddling with your little girlfriend, it doesn't mean the game stops, Whitman!"

"Can I play?" Jess said, out of nowhere.

"We're not _playing, _this is hardcore stuff!" Philby said. "But, if you can deal with the tragedy of defeat, yeah, you can play." Jess made a face at him.

"Nerd." She said, picking up the controller.

"I'll start a new game." Maybeck said. "Don't worry, we'll go easy."

"Oh, great. Thanks." Jess muttered, her voice filled with sarcasm. Then she smiled. "How about we make this more… interesting?"

"Haha, go ahead. What do you have in mind?" Maybeck laughed.

"The loser has to…hmm…"

"Hurry it up? What do you have to do when you lose?"

"Loser, or losers, dyes their hair… bright pink. For a week! And pay the others $20."

"Fine. I hope you have pink in your arsenal of hair dye. Shake on it."

"Spit shake."

The others watched in disgust as the two spit on their hands, and exchanged a 'formal' handshake. Jess turned to the other boys.

"Leave me out of this! My hair's bright enough as it is!" Philby said, backing up and turning his controller off. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Really, Phil, you think she could win?" Finn said. He spit on his hand, and shook Jess's.

The game started.

"You realize you just chose a sniper? Do you know what that is?"

"Yes, Maybeck, I do!"

"Okay. Now, to shoot you press…"

Jess smiled. "Headshot."

"That button… how did you do that?"

"I'm good." She smiled. "Game on."

…..

The girls were about to walk out the door, to the movies, while Jess was smiling, standing in front of Finn and Maybeck.

"Thank you, thanks. Let's see." Jess held the two twenties up to the light. "Yup. They're good! Thank you, you just paid for our movie tickets! And, when I see you tomorrow, your hair should be… oh, I forgot. Please remind me?" Jess chuckled.

"Pink."

"Louder? I couldn't hear it?."

"PINK! WE GET IT!"

"_Hot_ pink."

"Jess, c'mon, stop torturing my boyfriend! Let's go."

Jess smiled, and shoved the two twenties in her pocket. But before she closed the door, she poked her head in, and smiled.

"You just got beat by a girl! BOOYAH!"

"Booyah? Dude, who does she think she is?"

…

**Sooooo? How'd ya like it? Maybeck is a jerk. But you gotta love him!And Jess rules! And GIRL GAMERS RULE!**

**MAYBECK JUST GOT PWNED BY A GIRL!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Hero

**Philby Pov…**

Willa and I were fighting back-to-back, taking down overtakers as best we could. I was using a pick-axe from one of the seven dwarves, and Willa was using a tree branch like a club to smash some pirates and bad guys. One particularly large alien came running up, from Buzz Lightyear's Astro-Blasters. I charged up to it, pick-axe in hand, and swung. He blocked it, and punched me in the ribs. I bent over; it knocked the wind out of me. The alien kicked me in the face, and my eye began throbbing. I swung again, and this time, it dug into his stomach, and he fell, defeated. I heard a scream, and turned around.

_Where is she?_

"Willa!" I yelled; I had lost Willa, of all people. "Willa!"

"Philby, what's up?" Finn ran up to me.

"I can't find Willa!" I searched the battle around me. _Where is she! Please be okay!_

"Go find her!" Finn yelled, and ran to help Amanda.

"Willa!"

I looked around one more time, before deciding she wasn't here. I worked my way towards Fronteirland, slipping out of the battle unnoticed. I crept along the bushes, heading for the teepees.

"Willa?" I whispered.

She wasn't here. I groaned, and walked out.

Next thing to try: Tom Sawyer's Island.

I hopped on the raft, and pushed off the dock. The current took my raft slowly towards the island. It looked creepy at night. As you got closer, the full moon shone through the trees, providing the only light. Animals could be heard yapping and growling.

The raft hit into the island with a _thunk, _sending me sprawling to keep my balance. I hopped off the boat, and began to explore the island.

_Crack!_

"Willa?" I gulped.

No answer.

I began to run, avoiding trees as best I could.

Something was chasing me. I could hear it gaining on me.

"AHHHHH!"

My foot hit a rock, and I went tumbling down a hill. I was stopped abruptly by slamming into a tree at the bottom. I groaned in pain.

I could hear the thing at the top of the hill. I started to get up, but fell; my ankle felt like it was on fire.

"Ah! Oww…."

The thing came close to me, and I could see what it was by the moonlight.

Or _who_ it was.

Gaston. From _Beauty and the Beast._

"Hello Mr. Dell. Times have treated you well, I see. You look better than the last time we met."

I shivered at the memory of our last meeting. He had nearly killed me, in a sword fight. Finn had to come from behind and knock him out. Then we brought him to a prison, which, apparently, he broke out of. But the end result was me with a few cracked ribs, bleeding out underneath the Mickey's Sorcerer Hat in the Studios.

"You were lucky that nuisance Finn Whitman was there to save you."

"Yeah, well… he does that."

"Hilarious. Well, no one to swoop in and save you now."

"I don't need any saving." I was still on the ground, but he was a good 30 feet away, still at the top of the hill.

"Hm. You don't need anyone, eh? That's against your 'Keeper' motto, isn't it?"

"We all stick together. I do need them, I just don't need saving."

"You all stick together. What a pity. You would've been a great hunter. Too big of a heart, to be a hunter. Disgusting. You see, hunters are… loners, as you kids would say it."

"In the movie, you loved Belle. Not exactly 'loner'."

"In the movie." He sneered. "The movie is a piece of crap! But, I do fancy her, she's very pretty, wouldn't you say."

"Yeah, she's okay." _Why am I having a conversation with an OT? There's not much else I can do… just keep stalling._

"Mh. Well, as much as this conversation is interesting, we are enemies, I'm afraid."

"Unfortunately." I mumbled.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get up!"

I looked at him and glared.

"Get up! Fight!" he threw me a sword. "The kill isn't as fun without a fight!"

"What's with you overtakers and not just letting us die? You have to torture us first!" I yelled, and picked up the sword.

"Round two." He smirked.

I charged, but yelled out in pain; I had hurt my ankle too bad to stand, let alone run. Gaston took the opportunity and kicked me so hard, I flew, my head smashing against the tree.

"Too easy. Well, say goodbye to the world, Dell Phi-"

"PHILBY!" I heard a familiar voice yell. _WILLA!_

"Ah, the princess has arrived to save the day. I can tell who wears the pants in this relationship." Gaston said, not taking his eyes off me, not taking the sword away from my throat. He spun to face Willa. "Ugh, more like the ugly duckling."

Willa sneered. "Get away from him."

"Now why would I do that?"

"You wanted a fight, come on, I'll give you one." She said.

_Man, she's brave. And pretty. And-WAIT! She's going to FIGHT him? She'll get hurt!_

"Willa… don't…" I said weakly.

"Aww, adorable." Gaston mocked. He stepped away from me.

Willa knelt next to me.

"Willa, please… don't… I don't want… you to get hurt."

"Phil, I have no choice." She grabbed the sword out of my hands, and slowly walked away.

"Fighting a girl… I don't know… " Gaston didn't really seem affected by that.

"Scared?" Willa spat back.

"You're hilarious. Ready your weapon." He smirked. Willa held up the sword, and pointed it towards Gaston.

They charged.

_Clank! Clash!_

I worried more with every joint of the blades.

"OW!" Willa screamed.

"Willa!"

"I'm fine-" she stopped to block a blow to the head. "-Philby, don't worry!"

I tried to stand up, but I groaned as my foot gave out. I couldn't help Willa.

My head was throbbing, my ribs ached from where Gaston kicked me, and I was quickly loosing consciousness.

"Willa… run…"

"Hang in there Philby!"

_SMASH! Clank! Zzziiip!_

I listened to each strike, practically hyperventilating, fearing for Willa.

Suddenly, the blades stopped. I gasped.

Gaston chuckled. "Not bad, for a girl."

"WILLA!" I frantically looked towards where the fighting had been coming from. Both of them were still standing.

_What just happened? Who won? Is she okay? WILLA!_

"Yeah, well not all girls are worthless airheads who sit in castles awaiting princes, as you think they are."

Gaston fell to his knees, and I could see that Willa was holding two blades, crossed in front of his neck. She threw one blade to the side, held the other one over her head.

"You can kill me, Isabella, but know that I _will _come back, and I _will _get revenge."

"I know." She swung down hard. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see, and when I opened them again, Willa was next to me, and Gaston was lying on the ground a few feet away.

"You… are you…okay?"

"A few scratches here and there but I'm good. Are you okay?"

"I hurt my ankle. You… you killed h-him?" I managed to stutter out.

"What? No! I would never do that! I hit him with the flat part of the blade. He's unconscious, not dead."

"Oh." Willa? _Kill _someone? What was I thinking?

"Now, come on, I have to get you back." She dragged me to my feet and put my arm around her shoulders. I blushed. She did, too, I thought. _Probably the light changing._

I limped back, with the help of Willa, and found the battle was over.

"OH MY GOD WHERE _WERE_ YOU TWO! We were so worried!" Charlie ran up to us and tackled us into a hug.

"Ah! You're bleeding! Both of you! What happened?" Jess yelled.

I looked to see a gash in Willa's side. "Oh…"

"Your arm!" Willa said, looking at the blood dripping down my arm.

"It's not that bad."

"Yeah it is! Sit down!" Willa commanded.

I did as I was told, and Willa took off her sweatshirt, ripped off the sleeve, and tied the piece of fabric around the cut on my arm.

"There. All set."

"Thanks again, for everything_."_

"Huh?"

"You saved me. Willa, you're my hero." I said, blushing.

"It works both ways, hero." She chuckled, and wrapped me in a tight hug. Charlene laughed when my face turned the same color as my hair, but I didn't care.

_My hero._

…

**Did ya like it? **

**One reviewer told me that Willa was always the victim, and it's bad. They're right! So, here's one with our favorite hero…Willa!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Almost Sisters

**Wow, I have one week till school, and three articles to read, two books to read and a letter to write. I also have to memorize my music for marching band, write ANOTHER letter, remember the drill for band, and lose some weight. So I might not update as much for the next week or two. **

**NJ is getting hit hard with a storm the size of Europe, so I dunno if I can post this before we get a blackout. I also have to move my xbox and all gaming systems and all electronics upstairs, in case the basement floods.**

**I also want to write a story Amanda Granger suggested. That's the next oneshot in this story.**

**Lots to do, lots to do…**

**oi! Wish me luck!**

These are just a series of drabbles. Who do you want the next series to be about? Review. Also, I'm taking request cuz im out of ideas for a bit….

So yeah I'm takin requests….

'**Dorkitude'- inspired by a quiz on teennick. com haha…**

**Charlene's POV…**

I closed my eyes, breathing in the warm summer air flowing through my open window. I glanced back at my magazine:** Jelena: Real, Or Summer Fling? **mirrored on the opposite page by **Your Dorkiness Level Quiz. **I looked at Willa, who was seated on my carpet, reading Percy Jackson intently. I smirked as she laughed silently at a part of the book. She realized my stare, and glanced up.

"What?" She smiled.

"Here. Look at this." I laughed, and threw her the magazine. It hit her forehead, and she glared at me, before looking down at it.

"Look, Charlie, I've told you a million times. _You_ may not like that Selena 'stole your man', but_ I don't care._"

"No! Not the Justin Beiber thing! Flip it over!"

She did as told, and read the title of the page.

"You want me to take the dork quiz? That's a little insulting."

"My dorkiness level is two. Because I said 'yes' to 'still live in my childhood fantasies….' For obvious reasons…"

"Ah…. Ok….hmm…. Alright! Done! My dorkiness level is….*sigh*…. Twenty. I'm a mega-dork. There."

I smiled at her. She sighed.

"Oh, come on Willa. It was a joke. Dorky isn't bad. And it was just a quiz in a dumb magazine."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not… _cool, _like you are, Charlie.I'm on the bottom of the food chain. I'm just… dorky little Willa, reading a book in the corner over there… stupid little, uncool Willa."

"Hey." I said, cutting her off. "I happen to _love _that dorky little kid sitting on my carpet reading a book right now. Willa, yeah, you're a dork. But you're awesome like that. You know, it would _suck_ if you were like me. I'm conceded, and… I'm not smart, and I just think like I'm better than people! Willa, you're the best, nicest, coolest person I know."

She looked up at me, with a small smile.

"Really?"

"Nah."

Her head tilted to the side a bit.

"Of course Willa! You know I love you! And yes, you're awesome."

She smiled. "Thanks, Charlie."

"Anytime."

A few seconds went by, her smile still remained stretched across her face. I glanced down at the magazine, and saw some of the questions she had previously answered 'yes' to, to get a 20 on the dork test.

"Nerd."

….

'**Getting Over It.'**

**Willa's POV…**

"Willa… I can't watch it anymore."

"You say that everyday, Charlie."

"And you never care." She said, a hint of sadness mixed with anger in her voice.

That was enough to drag me from my thoughts.

"Charlie, I care."

"Well, all you say is 'You say that everyday, Charlie' or…. or… 'It's not his fault', or even 'Just ignore it', I can't ignore it!"

"Charl-"

"No! How would _you _like it if I went around kissing Philby all day!"

"I wouldn't."

"See! Then why am I supposed to-"

"But I'd get over it."

"Huh?"

"You're my friend, Charlie. If you were happy snogging Philby all day, and he chose to… make out with you all day, alright. You two are my friends, I'd be glad that you're happy. I mean, it would hurt a little, yeah, because you knew I liked him, but… Charlie, Amanda doesn't even know you like Finn. I'm sure if you told her, they'd be a little less…. Lip-locked around you, you know?"

"Really? Cuz if you went around making out with Finn when you knew I liked him, I'd slap you."

I glared at her.

"…Buuuut, I could try it your way. I'll talk to her, I guess…"

I smiled.

"Good."

…

'**Date'**

**Charlie's POV…**

I sat on the couch, listening to my iPod. Outside, it was raining- not quite pouring, but it wasn't just _misting_, either. I slowly closed my eyes, and tried what Willa taught me to go 'all clear'. I felt my fingers and toes start to tingle, and a familiar warm feeling overtook me. That is, before _someone _just had to pull me from my thoughts.

_BANG!_

I sat up quickly, pulling the earbuds out. I was now completely human, not a trace of DHI.

I marched towards the door, threw it opened, and glared. "_What do you want?" _I asked angrily.

Instead of answering, she pushed past me, threw off her shoes, and plopped her wet self down on my mother's favorite white couch.

"Willa! I was almost _all-clear!_"

She didn't seem to care. She still had that giddy, dumb-looking grin on her face.

"_What!"_ I yelled, still a bit annoyed.

Her giant grin wavered a bit, before looking up at me pleadingly.

"I need… your… help?"

"Huh?" I asked, confusion now replacing anger.

"Um… Philby…. Just…."

"What did he do? Will I want to smack him, if you tell me what he did?"

"No! No, not at all! Umm… Philby asked me to… go on… a date… with… him…"

My eyes widened, and I smiled.

"FINALLY! The kid actually _does _have guts! OH, I never thought he'd get the courage to ask you! AHH!" I shrieked, and danced around the room. Then, I ran up to her and pinched her cheeks jokingly. "AWwww…. My little Willa's growing up so fast!"

"Charlie, stop it…. Please…" she mumbled. "I really need your help… Umm… You've been on a lot of dates, right?"

"Well that makes me sound… slutty… But yeah, I guess. Why?"

"I… Umm… don't know what to wear, and… stuff…"

My jaw dropped.

"AAAHHHHH! I _never _thought I'd live to see the day! You want my advice on clothes! Come on! Come up to my room! I have this dress that would look _gorgeous _on you!"

"Oh, what did I get myself into?" she mumbled, following me up the stairs.

Well, at least _Philby _liked it, even though she _did_ almost break her ankle walking down the stairs in those heels…. But she looked pretty!

…..

'**Surprise!'**

**Willa's POV…**

"Josh!" I laughed, chasing him around the house. "Come on, give it back!"

"No! Nope, no way!" he teased. "You were texting him, weren't you? _Phil-by? _Did he say Happy Birthday? All flirty-like and stuff!_ "_

"Josh! No, he didn't!" I chuckled. I jumped on his back and we both fell onto the carpet.

"What a bad _boyfriend_, he doesn't even remember your birthday!"

Truthfully, _no one _remembered my birthday, apart from Josh. Well, we all had other worries. It's not that important, I guess. I can't _expect _them to remember. But I kinda figured at least _Charlie _would…

"He's not my-"

My phone rang.

"Oooh, is it _him _again?" he laughed, and looked down at my phone. "Hey, it's Charlie."

I took the phone from him and read the text.

**New Msg.: Charlie- hey Willa… U alright?**

**Hey Char, Why wouldn't I be?**

**New Msg.: Charlie- OT's at it again. They hurt J. Makin sure ur fine.**

They hurt J. Jess!

**OMG! Is she OK?**

**New Msg.: Charlie- Yah shes fine just a sprained wrist… Hey u wanna come over here? It would be safer since were together.**

"Josh, can you drive me to Charlie's?"

"Yeah, sure."

**Yah im comin.**

**New Msg.: Charlie- Cool.**

We pulled up in front of her house, and I got out quickly, slightly scared of a possible OT encounter. I walked up to her door and pushed through- both of us had agreed that we didn't need to knock at each other's doors.

"Charlie? Hello? I-_oof!"_

Charlie had run up to me and tackled me into a hug. I landed With a _thud _on the white carpet, her still hugging me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I was immediately overwhelmed with happiness. She hadn't forgotten my birthday! I got up, and realized all the keepers were here. They _all _hadn't forgotten my birthday!

"G-Guys!"

"Oh, you didn't think we forgot your birthday, did you? That hurts." Jess said, smiling. I noticed her wrist was wrapped up.

"So… _no _OT's?"

"Nope." Charlie smiled.

"But Jess, your hand…"

"She fell off her bike." Finn explained.

"Scared the crap outta me, too, coming home all bruised and bloody." Amanda muttered. I laughed.

"Thanks. This really means a lot." I smiled.

"Thank Charlie!" Philby laughed. "She's the one who made this all happen! And she baked a cake. So I say let's eat!"

Everyone nodded and cheered. (Charlie was known for baking the world's BEST cakes.)

"Charlie, wait up." I said, as everyone headed into the other room. She turned. "Thanks."

"Hey." She said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "What're friends for?"

I smiled.

…

**K I'll do more of these when I get more ideas. They're pretty much just drabbles, but I really like writing them. I like writing about friendship! And if you want to see a series of drabbles including two other characters, just put it in the reviews.**

**once again, i'm taking requests for oneshots as ive said four times already.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Heartbreak

K, so all of my stories have Willa in them… hey, she's my favorite character, what can I say?

I don't own KK.

TO ALL OF YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE, I NEED HELP! GIVE ME STORY IDEAS PLEASE! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE AS A FANFICTION? REVIEW, AND I'LL TRY TO WRITE A STORY ABOUT IT!

I'LL SAY THIS… I REALLY WANT TO SEE A FANFIC ABOUT HOW THE GIRLS(JESS, WILLA, CHARLENE, AND AMANDA) ARE BETTER FRIENDS NOW. I DUNNO, I'VE ALWAYS THOUGHT OF THEM AS REALLY CLOSE FRIENDS… but I don't want to be the one to write it… any takers to my "challenge?" I dunno, if you have writers block, theres an idea… hmm…

Ok, another one about Willa!

**Haha I wrote that A/N like when I first started out here…. But you could still take the challenge….**

**I started writing this months ago. Well, I literally wrote the first sentence and forgot about it. And the idea wasn't as fresh in my head so it might not be that great. If this needs any explanation, you didn't read(spoiler alert)Power Play.**

**Soooo here we go.**

**Willa's POV…**

I sat in my living room, staring out the window. My mom was out; my brother was at the skate park(in the rain, cause he's insane), and I was all alone in my dark, empty, dead silent house. The only sounds heard were the _tap tap tap_ of the falling rain. It had been storming all day, not just slight drizzles every now and then, but coming down in _buckets _of pouring rain all day.

I love the rain, and I don't mind being alone sometimes. But I hate silence, right now. Silence leaves you with your thoughts, and only your thoughts. My thoughts of failing tests in school lately, my thoughts of all those people in the hallways who look at me like I'm something they just picked off the bottom of their shoe, even some good thoughts like the ones about my friends, just all thoughts. I didn't mind them too much. But the one little piece of information I _could not _get out of my head- that, I minded. I could not stand it- the thought of Philby kissing Charlene. And the fact that he doesn't seem to be too attracted to me anymore. He avoids looking at me, doesn't speak to me as much. Am I being paranoid?

_You knew this would happen, _a voice in my head whispered tauntingly.

Charlene was, well, more attractive than me, to say in the least. Athletic, skinny, tan, blonde hair, blue eyes, she was like those teen-models you see in pageants, or like a famous actress. And me? Well, I'm just Willa. Pale-skinned, wavy, unmanageable hair, ugly dark brown eye color, and I can't even do a cartwheel. Yup, that's me.

"Yeah, the DHI's… Finn, Charlene, Philby, um, Maybeck, was it? Yeah, and the last one was… what's her name again?"

I was the unpopular one, along with Maybeck, no matter how cool he thinks he is.

I just live with it. No use in trying to be the best, huh?

_She kissed him- oh wait, no she didn't! HE kissed HER! _I frowned at the annoying little voice.

At first, I was mad at Charlie for it.

No point in that. She couldn't help it.

Then I was mad at Philby.

Well, it's not his fault she's gorgeous and I'm completely unattractive.

So, I settled on being pissed at the world. Well… not exactly mad… but more like when I was mad at someone, I felt sad. Another reason to hate me. No sexy bad-a** attitude (see? I don't even have the guts to curse.), just the bayby-ish one that was mine.

I sighed.

There was a knock at the door. I looked up, through the window.

My stomach dropped.

It was Charlene. I felt a little anger rise in the pit of my stomach. I slowly made my way towards the door, threw it open, and stared at her. She stared back.

"I'm so sorry, Wills." She whispered, barely audible over the pounding rain.

She saw it, too. Philby didn't like me anymore. And that really just confirmed my fears.

And she hugged me as, for the first time in my life, I cried over the one thing I promised I'd never cry over: my heart breaking.

And I guess that makes me wimpy, all the more unattractive, huh?

…

**I have no idea…. Anyway, thought I'd post it. Short little oneshot. I might post more today. In a writing mood.**

**Haha, I have a list of fics I'll never post, I just work on them if I have writers block. I have writers block A LOT, so there's like 20 fics on the list, the longest one about Willa being sick and it's like 5,000 words. But I'll never post them… This was supposed to be one of them, so tell me if I did good or bad.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Death

**Jess' POV…**

"WILLA!" I heard Amanda scream. I turned around, to see her fighting Maleficent. Charlie was on the ground behind her, with an arrow sticking out of her arm. Willa was fighting to protect her.

I glanced at the battle raging around me, while taking down a pirate. Finn and the boys were all trying to kill Ursula, while Amanda was fighting back-to-back with me. Willa was holding up against Maleficent, and Charlie was still on the ground.

I punched a Pirate, and hit a ghoul with a pipe. Amanda was sword-fighting some evil knights behind me.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. I looked towards it to find Maleficent had just stolen the sword Willa was fighting her with. Charlie had screamed.

Amanda and I had took off running at the exact same time, trying to save her. But we both stopped short, as Malificent drew back the sword, then thrust it through Willa's abdomen.

"NO!" I screamed. We ran harder towards Willa.

"RETREAT. DRAW BACK. THE JOB IS DONE!" Maleficent screamed with a horrible smirk on her face, and all of the OT's practically… disappeared… Vaporized into thin air.

Finn looked around, confused, until Amanda looked at him.

"Willa!" she screamed at him, and continued running. He followed her gaze, and the three boys ran towards Willa, also. She was still standing, looking quite confused on what had just happened. Then, she fell. It was like slow motion, and it was terrifying how her head bounced off the pavement.

I reached Charlene and Willa, and skidded to my knees next to them. Charlie had pulled the sword out of Willa, and was now trying to stop the bleeding.

"No! Willa, don't close your eyes! Please! Stay awake!" Charlene begged.

I tried helping, tears welling in my eyes. "Willa, just breathe. Concentrate on breathing!"

I knelt behind her, and put her head on my lap. Amanda had taken over and was putting pressure on Willa's stomach. Finn was trying to help Charlie, who was now laying next to Willa, crying her eyes out.

"No! Willa!" She was muttering as Finn wrapped up her arm.

"G-guyss…" Willa whispered, you had to be completely silent to hear her. "G-…I, uh, I'm-m n-not g-gonna make it-t."

"No!" we practically all screamed at the same time.

"Willa, hold on! We'll get you to a hospital!" I said, crying.

"I-I've got-t t-two minutes t-tops."

"Willa-"

"I l-love you g-guys. Y-you're m-my family. I l-love you."

"No! Willa!" Amanda screamed.

"Willa, you can fight through this! You'll make it through this! You're strong!"

"N-no. I l-love you g-guys." She kept repeating. "I l-love y-you…"

With the last one, she closed her eyes, shuddered violently, and stopped moving.

The next few moments were basically us freaking out. Charlie had started screaming at the top of her lungs, screaming for Willa to come back. Amanda had hugged me, hanging onto me like if she let go, I would be gone, too. She dragged Charlie into a hug, trying to get her to calm down. Maybeck looked mad, and he put his hands on his head, looking like he wanted to rip his hair out. He was crying, I could tell, and this time, he didn't care who saw him. Philby was hysterical, and Finn was close to it, and they were hugging, a sight I never thought I'd see, but giving the circumstances, I wish I hadn't.

"Willa?" I whispered. I was frozen. I didn't really understand what just happened, nor did I want to.

Amanda glanced up with the tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Jess…" she whispered, shaking her head.

"No. Willa? Willa…?" I said.

Amanda shook her head. She pulled me into another hug, and I started crying.

"Willa…! No…" I moaned, and Amanda was crying, too.

She kissed the top of my head, and whispered to me. "It'll be okay. Shh, we'll get through this… It'll be okay…"

"No…! It won't… She's… she's gone!"

Amanda let out a sob, and hugged me tighter, if that was possible.

"W-Willa! NO! No, come back! Please! WILLA!" Charlene yelled. She gasped, and turned around, and ran.

"Charlie! Where are you going!" Finn screamed.

"A-Anywhere!" she turned and ran again.

Amanda got up, and ran to her, so I followed.

"CHARLIE! Don't! They're still out there!" I yelled. She didn't stop.

"Don't go off on your own! You'll get killed! Just like she did, because _she _ran off trying to help YOU!" Amanda yelled. She looked so pissed off, so sad, and angry at the same time. It was almost scary… And Charlie was being stupid by running. But I understood why she was running. She needed to get away from all… this. But what Amanda yelled was so… horrible, and uncalled for!

Charlene stopped dead in her tracks.

"Amanda! What the hell!" I yelled at Amanda. "This _isn't _her fault!"

Amanda's face went from anger, to almost… anguish, then guilt. "Oh my god, I'm sorry… I just… I…" she whispered, not being able to get out a sentence.

Charlene collapsed to her knees and began crying again. I ran up to her, and kneeled, hugging her.

I was crying, too, and Amanda was just standing there.

"She's… She's g-gone, Jess. M-my best friend!" she muttered, disturbingly smearing blood on her face as the wiped the tears away.

"I know." I whispered, rubbing her back.

"M-my sister! J-Jess, she was the only p-person who was my friend f-for _m-me_. N-Not because I w-was famous, or p-popular." She stopped to take a breath. "She s-saw through that, and s-saw _me!_ And she s-still loved me!"

I whimpered, and took a deep breath. "W-we love you, Charlie. We all d-do!"

She just continued crying, and buried her face into my shoulder. Then, she whispered;

"Amanda h-hates me. B-because it's _my _f-fault! It's MY fault!"

"Amanda doesn't hate you! And it's not your fault. It's their fault, the OT's. They…They…-"

"They killed her. She… She wanted to save me. It's _my _fault."

"No it's not!" Amanda said from behind me. "I… I was just mad, okay. Not your fault at all."

"It _is! _It's my fault!"

Amanda came over and hugged Charlie. (She's better at helping people than I am…)

"No, it's not! It's… it's their fault."

Charlene whimpered, and buried her face in Amanda's shoulder.

"I just… can't believe she's… gone…"

I squeezed my eyes shut, praying this was all just a nightmare.

…

**Yeah…. Sad little oneshot… I dunnno I found it in my computer, written a while ago.**

**So? Did it make you tear up?**

**Yeah this is one of the 20 fics and theyre pretty much all about Willa.**

**ANNNNNYWAY, I kinda had a story idea for after I finished collision of worlds…. I'm not sure… It' called**

**Keepers in Time, or Race against the clock… something **

**So mali casts a spell that sends the keepers back in time… they need to fight her off in the different era's… Like I was planning one in the Dark Ages, then maybe the renaissance, then I dunno, then colonial times, then like the twenties with the mobsters, then… wow im givin it all away…. So should i? im not sure it's a good idea.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Not Evil

**Figured I'll update Snapshots… wrote this last night. Actually, I would like to thank Neon Clouds for this. Whether you know it or not, you inspired this story… You see folks, we were talking over a story and she said "Willa's way too sweet to be evil." And it sparked an idea in me!**

**Hey, I've also got one or two more updates coming your way today, including a new story of mine, Rewind, that you can go check out. It's definitely NOT action packed, but…. It's cute. I think you guys will like it.**

**Charlie's POV…**

"Just go away Charlie! You're being obnoxious!"

"Willa?" I whispered, surprised by the bitterness surrounding her entire mood tonight. She normally didn't care if I talked over a bad day with her. She was my person to vent to. My friend.

She glared at me, and turned to walk at the front of the group. I looked down at the Stonecutter's Quill, in my hand.

"Seriously! I don't get it!" Jess muttered. "Yesterday, she was all happy and hugging all of us and all that crap… and now she's being a jerk! All night, she just… ugh!"

"She probably had a bad day." Amanda said softly, putting an arm around me. She smiled reassuringly.

"If Willa has a bad day, she normally just cries. I mean, she's never in a bad mood!" Jess said.

"Something's bothering her tonight. I want to find out what." I said.

"Hey, we'll be right back. We're going to check on Wayne." Finn said. Maybeck and Philby followed him down the street.

Willa sat impatiently under the Mickey and Walt statue in front of the castle. Arms crossed, annoyed face.

Something was up.

I sat next to her.

"Hey Wills… how are you?"

"Fine. Whatever." She said, looking away.

I almost flipped on her. I had to remind myself: This was Willa. This is the girl who knows _all_ of my problems. The girl who I've yelled at a millions of times when I knew she didn't deserve it. Innocent, sweet Willa. Who was going to get a good knuckle sandwich if she didn't lose the attitude.

"Are you alright?"

"I said I'm fine!" she growled. She turned to leave, but I grabbed her wrists and made her face me.

"Okay, hun, what's your deal? I know something's bothering you, so cut the crap."

"Leave. Me. Alone." She glared.

I stared into her bright green eyes, hoping to find _something _to- Wait.

Bright _green_ eyes?

I let out a sound… pure terror.

"N-NO!" I screeched. Willa pushed me away from her, and I fell down onto the sidewalk, staring up in awe and horror.

"Charlie?" Amanda was crouching next to me in an instant. "What was that!"

Jess walked up, glaring daggers at Willa.

"What's your problem!" Jess yelled.

"Jess get back!" I screamed, but it was too late.

Willa waved her arm. Jess _flew._

Amanda shrieked, pushing out at the air. This time, Willa flew back, into a tree. She looked at her hands, in disbelief that she had just thrown Willa.

My eyes were wide. I got up, looking between Jess and Willa. Amanda did the same thing, but ran to Jess. I followed.

"Are you alright?" Amanda said. Jess sighed.

"I'm fine."

"What do we do?"

"Beat her?"

"No!" I yelled.

"Why did it have to be Willa? She's so… sweet. She just… How could any of us hurt her? How can we stop her!" Jess got mad, punching the grass she was sitting on.

I looked across the court. Willa was brushing herself off, coming towards us.

"Give me the pen!"

I looked down at the quill. Oh no.

Jess got up.

"Why the hell would we do that!"

Willa's face melted.

"Ch-Charlie? Wh-where am I?"

"Wills?"

Willa dropped to her knees, holding her head.

"AGH! Charlie! It hurts! Help me! Make it stop! Mandy!"

Me and Amanda started forward.

"No!" Jess yelled. "It's not her! Trust me!"

She was right.

Amanda walked towards Willa.

"Manda…. It _isn't her!" _I said, though it was breaking my heart that she was in pain, evil or not.

She kneeled next to her, placing a hand on her back.

"Amanda, get back here!"

"She's hurt! This is Willa we're talking about!"

"No it's not!"

Suddenly, Willa stopped crying. She took a sharp breath in, and stood up, eyes green as leaves and an evil smirk that didn't fit Willa's face.

Amanda tried to run. She did. But Willa stopped her. She grabbed Amanda by the back of her shirt, pulling her back. She threw Amanda onto the pavement.

When she spoke, it seemed... inhuman.

"You mortals. Your foolish attachments. Pathetic love. See where _love _gets you! Hurt! In pain!"

It wasn't human.

Because our worst enemy had somehow snatched my best friend's soul from her body, and was now controlling her every move-her every word- like she was some kind of rag doll.

She laughed as a fireball formed in her hand. She drew back, and threw.

"No!" I screamed. But, luckily, it had missed. Sports weren't really Willa's 'forte'.

But the next one was a different color. It was blue, and extremely bright. Jets of light shot around it. It was _electric. _Pure electricity. Willa flung it, and it hit Manda squarely in the stomach. She shrieked, and rolled over in agony.

"NO! AMANDA!" Jess screeched. She ran at Willa, tackling her. They fought; a real, horrible fight. Jess wasn't aiming to hurt her; she was trying to pin her down, trying to talk sense into her. Crying hysterically. Willa, however, was aiming to kill.

I put my head in my hands.

"Please. Please! I don't… Please stop! I can't… I don't know who to… PLEASE!"

What do I do?

Willa's evil. I can't help her.

If I help Jess, I'll hurt Willa. If I don't, Jess will get hurt.

And suddenly, Jess was overpowered. Willa had a knife. Jess was pinned to the ground, trying so hard to keep the blade away from her throat, but Willa was pressing down towards it.

"Charlie!" Jess yelled.

I felt something in my pocket. The Quill! It was glowing! I took it out, quickly examining it. I flicked my wrist, and a jet of light shot out, igniting a nearby tree.

I looked at the two girls twenty feet in front of me. The knife was inching towards Jess' throat.

"Charlie! Please!" Jess said. She couldn't fight it forever. I looked at Amanda for help. Unconscious, ten feet away from me.

"Ahahaaa!" I heard. Maleficent was here. "Go on Charlie! Choose!" the witch taunted.

"I'm..."

"You're what? Torn? Come on. Jess, or Willa. One of them dies." Maleficent appeared in front of me. But it wasn't her. She was a hologram. A mist. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Charlie… _please! _Don't hurt Willa! Don't let me die_!_" Jess was yelling.

How? There's no way to save both!

"Go on, Charlie!" The witch laughed. "Choose! Unless you've already chosen Willa?"

The knife was an inch away from entering Jess' throat.

"NO!" I screeched. I aimed the quill and flicked my wrist.

I watched as the beam hit Willa in a fiery explosion. She got blown backwards, and I watched as her eyes changed from an angry green to a terrified, hurt deep chocolate.

I gasped. My breath caught in my throat. I dropped the pen, and dropped to my knees. I had just shot my best friend with a magic pen-laser.

Jess kneeled over Amanda. I joined her. I couldn't face Willa.

"Manda? P-Please wake up! Please…" Jess was crying.

"Jess? Jess… come here." I said. She tackled me into a hug, really letting the tears flow. I hugged her as tight as I could.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she was sobbing. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"

"No… Its… Willa would've wanted it that way." I whispered, rubbing her back. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm… I'm fine…"

We hugged for a while, crying.

"Jess?" I heard.

"Amanda!"

"Jess… oh man… What happened?" She whispered. She reached up and grabbed my shoulder. "Uh… there's a metallic taste in my mouth… oh… wow… I'm shaking…"

"Alright, Mandy, I'm going to need you to not move, okay?" I whispered.

"Wh-Why?" she was shaking so much…

"You just got a huge electric shock, and we want your heart to take it easy."

"Shock… from… from Willa." She said gravely.

"Willa." Jess whispered. "She's hurt…"

"Oh no." Amanda said. "Is she going to be okay? Is she still… evil?"

I stood up, running to Willa's side.

She opened her eyes. Chocolate-colored eyes.

"H-Hey…. Char." She gave a small smile.

"Willa!" I said. I pulled her into my lap, hugging her.

"Ahh… okay… not so tight… Ch-Char…" she muttered.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. "I'm sorry that I-"

"No!… Char… Don't. Thank you… F-for stopping me… before I k-killed her."

"It wasn't you."

"I could still see… what was going on." She muttered.

"I know." Jess whispered, kneeling in front of us. "It' s horrible."

"Jess! I'm so s-"

"It wasn't you."

"You're not… not h-hurt are you?"

"No, Wills. Not at all. But _you _are. We need to get you some help. " Jess said.

"And…" Amanda carefully made her way over, sitting next to Jess. Willa started cry, seeing what she had done. "Oh, Willa. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm evil!" she cried. She slid near Amanda to hug her. "I'm so sorry!"

Amanda pulled out of the hug, grabbing Willa's shoulders.

"There is not an evil bone in your body." She whispered, pulling Willa into another hug. "It. Wasn't. You. Hey, Wills. Are you crying? Are you alright?"

She shook her head.

"You're hurt, that's why?"

Willa nodded.

"It's going to be fine, Willa." I said.

We sat and talked for what seemed like hours. By the time we all went home, it was like it never happened.

But I won't forget how Maleficent manipulated my best friend.

We need to be careful who we trust now.

…

**Dun dun duuuun!**

**Couldn't figure out how to end it. So… eh. Not sure I liked this one. But, I'll post it anyway.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Bad Day

**Found this on my computer… its long and sad… poor Willa. this is one of the 20 I didn't think I'd put up.**

**This one's a little more T-rated.**

**Willa's POV…**

I sat on the beach, looking out at the waves. It was so peaceful, so beautiful. I could hear the soft thud of the cold rain that was falling around me. It had to have been a hurricane, or at least a tropical storm, with the amount of rain pouring from the sky. I was the only one here, obviously.

I watched the water drip down, off of my hair. It was rolling down my forehead, into my eyes. But that didn't matter, since there was already water pouring out of them, even before the rain had started.

I watched the blood pour down my chin, from my nose. Onto the sand.

I heard the thunder, and saw lightning far out over the sea.

_Hey look!_

My mind flashed back to hours before.

_It's Freakshow Angelo!_

I let out a sob.

"_Yo Freakshow!"_

_I turned my head to look at the girls approaching me. I had been sitting in front of the lockers, after school, reading a book. It was the only place I could read peacefully, with my mother constantly screaming at my brother and I lately._

"_I d-don't have a-any money t-today, so leave me alone!"_

"_Oh-ho-ho, we don't want your stupid money. That test you gave me the answers to? I got a forty."_

"_S-sorry. I d-did too."_

"_Getting dumber, Freakshow?" she picked me up by the shoulders, smashing me against the locker. Why did I have to be so small? "I want the right answers next time."_ _She brought her fist back, and gave me a solid punch in the eye. Another, in my nose. One more, in the gut, as she dropped me and I crumpled to the ground. She kicked me in the side, whispering "Nobody likes you, anyways." Her cronies laughed as she walked away._

_I lay on the ground for a while._

"_Willa?" Another, friendlier voice. "Willa? Oh my god, are you alright, I-"_

"_Just d-drop it! Okay? Wh-What do you care! I'm j-just a freak!"_

_I picked up my bags and book, now covered in blood from my nose, and ran out as fast as I could._

"_Willa!"_

The doors slammed shut behind me, and I ran home. Which wasn't any better.

"_Isabella Angelo! You get down here NOW!"_

_I hastily came downstairs._

"_Y-yes, mom?"_

"_A FORTY!"_

"_I.. uh…"_

"_You getting dumber, young lady? I paid good money for that school, and I will not have you flunking out of it! You're on the same path as your brother! Flunk out of school. No wonder those kids make fun of you! You're too dumb to go to that school! You're a freak!"_

_I couldn't believe that had just came out of my own mother's mouth. I swallowed, watching my mom get in her car and drive to who-knows-where. I knew she wouldn't be back anytime soon._

_I don't remember much after that. l only knew I had gotten upset, and ran, right out the door. I didn't know where I was going. Apparently, my brain was on auto-pilot, and I would up a few blocks from Charlie's house, close to the beach. I had run two miles._

My shivering brought me back to reality. I couldn't feel my fingers, my toes, or pretty much anything. The beach was near flooded. I sighed.

I'm never going back. Ever. I'll run away, and no one will ever see me, ever again. They'll be happier that way.

**Jess' POV…**

I speed-walked down the hall. Thank god, detention was finally over. One more minute of Rob staring at my butt, and I would explode. On top of a headache, it was hell.

"Jess!" I heard an all-too familiar voice call.

"What do you want, Rob?" I turned around.

"What happened to us, Babe?" he said, standing in front of me, and staring at just about everywhere but my face.

"My name is Jess. You ever call me 'Babe' again, I'll kill you. And my face is up here."

"Reeaw, feisty!"

"Shut up. I have to go, or Amanda will-" I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm, and pulled me close to him, so his face was mere inches from mine and his arms were around me.

"You still like me and you know it." He smirked. His hands made their way down my back, a little too far, if you know what I mean, and I snapped out of my surprised trance. I pushed away from him.

"No, I do not, and _you_ know _that_."

He stepped towards me.

I slapped him. Hard.

I turned, and walked down the hall again. I heard a light whimpering sound, like someone was crying. Deciding to check it out, I turned down the locker hallway, and saw a sight that broke my heart.

Willa was curled in a ball, her stuff scattered around her. She was crying, and I could see blood pouring from her nose and her eye swelling.

"Willa? ...Willa? Oh my god, are you alright, I-"

"Just d-drop it! Okay? Wh-What do you care! I'm j-just a freak!"

She picked up her stuff, and scrambled for the door.

"Willa!" I screeched, trying to follow her. But as I got outside, she was already gone.

"Willa…" I moaned, letting out a small whimper.

Where had she gotten that idea? I cared about her! And she's not a freak!

I ran home, my headache worse than it was before.

…

I stepped into my room, seeing Amanda had phone privilege for the hour. My hour was… eight o'clock. No way I could wait that long.

"Yes, but… I dunno. Wanna go to the movies tomorrow night?" she smiled, talking to Finn. "Yes, in fact, it _would _be a date. Dinner? That sounds good…. Fancy dinner? Ooh, you really know how to spoil a girl." I rolled my eyes as she laughed.

I took the phone.

"Jess! Give it! What's your problem!"

"Finn?"

"_Jess?"_

"Yeah, Amanda has to go. I need the phone. Bye! She'll call you around eight."

"_But I have to-"_

I hung up.

"Jess! What was that for! We're planning a date!"

"Yeah, phone-smooch your boyfriend later. You can have my hour."

"Jess! Give me the phone!"

"Hold on, Miss Impatient." I dialed Willa's home number.

"Who are you calling? Is it _Rob!_ Hang up!"

"No, it's not! Shut up!"

She glared at me.

"Give me the phone!" she growled. Oops, I pissed the beast off.

Mark, her brother, answered after the third ring. A very drunken Mark.

"_Mhmm… Hullo?"_

"It's Jess. Where is-"

"_Not here… she shoulda made me some dinner by now, that idiot. Tell her she should come home quick, d'ya hear? Mhmmm…. I'm hungry. Ansyways, She got into some big fight with the Madre and ran for the hills, man."_

"Where's your Mom?" I said angrily.

Amanda gave me an odd look.

"_Left. Ha, gone. Loooks like your little friend is my servant for the week, haha. Or my punchin bag…"_

"You lay a finger in her, I'll kill you as soon as you pass out." I said. Amanda looked at me again. "Where is she?"

"_Who knows. Who CARES? I hope she's dead. Don't threaten me." _ He hung up.

I hung up the phone, threw it in my bed next to Amanda, and ran my fingers through my hair in exasperation.

"What… Jess, what's wrong?"

I looked at her, my hands still on my head. My lip quivered, and my eyes filled with tears. Amanda jumped up, her arms immediately around me.

"Jess? Jess, come on, sit down."

We both sat on the bed, her still hugging me.

"Am-Amanda!"

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Willa!" I sobbed.

"What?"

"Sh-She thinks I hate her and… and the school hates her… and she r-ran away!"

"Shh… shhh, she's probably at Charlie's… Don't worry, we'll call her right now."

She leaned back; my head was on her chest and I could feel her heart beating faster than normal. She was trying not to show it, but she was scared. Her chest moved up and down rhythmically, which calmed my sobs a little.

"Charlie?"

"_Amanda? Hey… you sound scared… is everything okay? Is that Jess crying!"_

"Char, is Willa there? She ran away… Please, please tell me she's there."

"_Oh no… Oh no…No…" _Charlie was beginning to cry.

"Can you pick us up? We'll go out and look for her."

"_Okay, I'll be right there. You have to drive the three of us.. I'm not allowed. I only have a permit."_

"Alright, just hurry up. Please."

"_Seeya in five."_

I had stopped crying by now. Amanda kissed my head.

"We'll find her." She muttered into my hair. "We will."

I nodded.

"I know."

**Amanda's POV…**

"No." Nash scowled.

"Please!" I begged. Jess had tears running down her face. Angry tears.

"No! It's going to be past curfew!"

"Please! She could get hurt!"

"You could too!" Nash fought.

"What do you care! We're just a paycheck!" Jess screeched. "I'm going to look for her, whether you like it or not! She. Is. My. _Sister!_"

Nash looked like she wanted to bash Jess' head in. Picturing this, I stood in between the two, glaring at Nash. Jess broke down and sobbed into the back of my shoulder blade. I reached behind me, grabbing her hand.

"FINE! BUT IF YOU'RE BACK AFTER CURFEW, DON'T EXPECT TO BE LET IN FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO LIVE, SEE IF I CARE!" Nash screeched.

I was terrified. I ran out the door, dragging Jess.

We jumped into Charlie's car, I took the driver's seat.

Three hours. For three freaking hours, we looked around, everywhere. Every minute was more agonizing, more desperate than the last. All of us were crying, trying to find the poor, hurt, lost girl. We were soaking wet, scared, and miserable. We had to get home.

"J-just come back to my house." Charlie whispered. "Spend the week there."

I nodded slightly. I turned, and took the highway near the beach.

It was when we were two blocks away, Jess flipped out.

"STOP! STOP!"

The car swerved as I pulled to the side. Jess forced the door open before the car had even stopped, and tumbled into the pouring rain.

"Jess!" Charlie shrieked, and ran after her. I pulled out the keys, grabbed a towel, and followed. Jess ran onto the beach, and stopped halfway through. We caught up.

"Jess?" I had to yell to get through the rain. She turned to me, tears in her eyes, and her face relieved. She pointed a shaky finger towards the water, where a small figure was huddled.

"Wills.." Charlie said. She took off towards the figure, us in tow. "Willa! WILLA!"

Willa just sat, her arms wrapped around her knees. Her stare didn't break away from the waves, far out at sea as we ran up to her.

"Willa? You…You alright?" Charlie tried, noticing the pool of blood under her. Willa shrugged. I squatted in front of Willa. Blood streamed, dripping down her chin and dying her shirt. A bruise had formed, over her left eye, nearly swelling it shut.

I held the towel in the rain for a second, and it was soaked through. I carefully wiped her face, her chin, and her neck so she was free of blood. She turned her eyes up to look at me, and they bore through me. I nearly gasped.

"Willa. Today… you thought…. You said I didn't care about you." Jess said softly. "Do you honestly think that's true?"

Willa's eyes formed tears. Her mouth curved into a pained frown, and she shrugged.

"N-Nobody likes me." She whispered, her voice about to break. Tears welled in her eyes, but she just kept looking forward. "I'm… I'm a freak."

"Willa! That's not true, and you know it. We love you." I said. She shrugged. "Look at me."

Her eyes turned to face the ground. I grabbed her chin, turning her head towards me.

"Look at me. We love you to death, okay? Don't you ever forget that, ever. Hear me?"

The tears streamed down her face now, the sobs echoed from her throat. I hugged her crying form, to realize she was cold, and her clothes soaked through.

"Kid, we have to get you warmed up… Come on, back to the car we go…" I picked her up, standing her between me and Charlie. Jess took the keys and ran to warm up the car.

It took a while, but we made it to the car. We wrapped Willa in blankets, and Charlie sat behind her, hugging her.

"Come on, Willa. We'll get you home, all dry and-" Charlie started.

"N-n-no! Not home!"

"Willa… Home is where you're surrounded by people who love you. By people who don't hurt you. You're coming to my house and staying there for a long while, okay?"

"Y-yes… Thank y-you s-so much!"

"Don't scare us like that again, okay? Ever." Jess said.

Willa nodded, and relaxed into Charlie.

"Kid, you're freezing! As soon as we get in, I'm giving you pajamas. All of you. And you're all staying."

"Thank y-y-y- ACHOO!.. you."

"Ooh, catch a cold?"

She nodded.

"I don't feel good." She whispered.

"Well, that's good." Charlie smiled.

"G-Good?"

"Yeah. Now, we get to fuss over you and be with you 24/7 until you get better. And you can't run away on us again."

"Y-You don't have t-to do that."

"I want to."

"S-Sorry for running away."

"Never do that again." Jess whispered. "Please."

I looked at Jess, in the passenger's seat. She looked guilty, like it was her fault. She was crying, but trying not to, looking straight ahead. She had a white-knuckled grip on the armrests.

"I'm s-s-orry for what I said." Willa said. "I know you care. I know, don't worry Jess."

Jess smiled slightly.

…

**Alright, there's a quick oneshot for you guys…. It was written a while ago. Some of you asked me to post the fics that I wasn't going to post, so here's one. It's sad, I know.**

**I might continue it, MAYBE, because Willa is sick and I want to write them taking care of her but I dunno. Just, like, another oneshot to sum it up.**

**I'm going to try and post another chapter of REWIND today, and MAYBE another oneshot, because I WILL BE AWAY FOR THE NEXT WEEK AND A HALF.**

**REVIEW! Let me know if you want the sequel…**


	14. The Effects of a Bad Day

**IM BAAAACK!**

**Look, I'll try to update rewind next. I need a little time.**

**Alright… you guys wanted the sequel so… here we go!**

**Charlie's POV…**

"A hundred and three! Wills, that's up four degrees since, like, two hours ago!" I said, double checking the thermometer. I put a hand on her head and she was, sure enough, burning up.

"Don't worry, Charlie…"

"Willa-"

"I'm fine." She was looking up at me from my couch, where she had been laying for hours since we found her on the beach.

"If it gets any higher, we're going to have a problem!" I said.

She shrugged. "We'll worry about that when it gets higher." She said, weakly.

I sighed. "You're impossible." I muttered.

Jess walked in. "Nothing's impossible." She said. Willa giggled, and Jess made a face at her. "So how's my little feverish friend? You feeling any better?"

Willa sighed. "No." She admitted.

Jess sat on the couch next to her.

"Alright, what hurts?" She asked goofily.

"M-My head. And my stomach, and my throat a little, too." Willa sighed. "And my nose is stuffy."

"Mh. Well, I've got just the thing to make you feel better! Give me a little while, I'll be back in a few."

She turned, rushing into the kitchen. I watched her foot slip on the kitchen tile through the doorway, and heard the giant thud as she hit the ground, falling out of my sight. I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"What was _that?_ Everyone okay?" Amanda called from upstairs. She was changing into pajamas, because she was starting to shiver from being in her soaked clothes. She was the only one of us who hadn't changed as soon as we got home. She had kneeled on the floor near Willa, talking to her to keep her occupied.

"Uh… I'm fine…" Jess muttered, and wandered into the kitchen.

"Willa, what are we going to do with her?" I laughed.

"I dunno, but it's gotta be soon cause she's gonna hurt herself!" Willa answered, laughing. But it didn't last long, as the laughing turned to a coughing fit.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Willa." I said, after she had not stopped for a few minutes. I put a hand on her back. "Breathe. That's it, deep breaths."

She squeezed her eyes shut, managing to stop coughing and slow down her breathing.

"There you go. Are you alright now?" I whispered.

She nodded slightly, smiling sadly at me.

Amanda jogged down the steps, coming into the living room. She sat on the other side of the couch, on the other side of Willa.

"Hey, kid. You doing okay?" Amanda said. She put a hand on the shivering girl's forehead. Frowning, she smoothed Willa's hair back.

"Eh…"

"Not too great?"

"No…"

I looked out the window as they continued to talk; it was still raining. Actually, it was raining _harder._ Lightning struck in the distance, but no thunder. Another crash from the kitchen, and I walked into it, leaning on the doorframe. Jess was inside, a pot of boiling broth on the stove, macaroni boiling, and chicken in the oven. She was cutting up carrots and celery with my mom's huge cooking knife. Suddenly, she yelped, and pulled her hand back, cradling it against her stomach.

"Ah! Ugh… ow.."

"Smooth move, Einstein. " I said, wetting a paper towel and wrapping it around a large cut on the back of her hand. "Now, what're you doing?"

"M-Making soup." She said, looking down, embarrassed. I smirked.

"Alright, well. You're not making soup, you're failing at it. And I don't know how to make soup either, so let's go ask Manda, shall we?"

"Okay." She muttered. "It's her recipe anyway."

"Hey Mandy, you know how to make soup?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Jess can't."

"If you had given me more time-" Jess started.

"You would've hurt yourself more." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Jess. I'll go help you." Amanda laughed. She started to walk to the kitchen, but looked at me and nodded at Willa as if to say 'watch her'. I nodded.

I plopped down on the couch across from her, and she stared at me. The blankets were pulled up past her chin, and she peeked over the blanket to see me. I laughed.

"Willa, What are you doing?" I giggled.

She squinted one eye and went cross-eyed, and I laughed. I shook my head, smiling.

"You're almost as weird as Jess." I laughed.

"We're like a weird little family." She said, in her scratchy sick voice. She smiled at me, her eyes lit up. "I like it."

"That's good, since you're stuck with us." I laughed.

"Charlie, can we watch a movie?"

"Sure thing, Wills, anything you want." I kneeled near the TV stand cabinet, pulling out a box of DVD's. "Hmm… Mean Girls?"

Willa shrugged.

"Zombieland?"

She hastily shook her head.

"Scared?" I laughed.

"Ah… haha, yeah, actually."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well-"

"Can we watch a Disney movie?" she mumbled to me.

I smiled. I pushed the first box aside, and found one marked 'Disney-VHS'. As I pulled it out, a cloud of dust formed. I coughed.

When that subsided, I heard Willa laughing at me. I shook my head. You know what, whatever it takes to see her laugh. I don't mind. She's sick, she deserves to laugh.

"Alright, Wills. Let's see. We have… well, every Disney movie you could think of." I laughed. "Hmmm…. Tarzan?"

"No."

"Sleeping Beauty?"

She shuddered. "_Please, _no."

I chuckled.

"Scared of that, too?" I laughed.

"I'm more scared of that than I am of Zombieland." She chuckled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey Char, how about-"

"Yes. We've got Lilo and Stitch." I laughed. How could I forget? She loved Lilo and Stitch. It was right up there on her favorites with Beauty and the Beast and The Little Mermaid. She laughed

"Thanks."

I popped the movie in, and sat next to Willa again. Amanda walked in with two bowls of soup.

"Hey Wills." Amanda bent down and checked Willa's temperature again with her chin, having no free hands. She handed Willa one of the soups. "You don't seem to be warmer. A little colder, even. Eat it slow, though, we don't need your temperature skyrocketing."

"Or you puking it up on me." I laughed.

She wrinkled her nose.

Jess walked in, handing me soup and sitting near Amanda. I took a bite, and my eyes went wide.

"This soup is amazing!" I muttered, shoveling more into my mouth.

Amanda shrugged. "Some girl in the Fairlie home gave me the recipe a really long time ago."

"Stevie?" Jess muttered. Amanda nodded. "I miss Stevie."

"Me too." Amanda rubbed Jess' back.

"She was… like…. Our family. In the Fairlie house, an actual family." Jess muttered, and Amanda hugged her.

I watched the two, feeling my heart get heavy. What these poor girls had been through… they didn't deserve it, not at all. They're both so sweet.

"You have us now though." Willa whispered.

Amanda and Jess both looked up at her.

"We… We love you, you know…" She was smiling slightly. "You do have a family… It's, uh… Us…" She whispered. "I…"

Jess smiled. "We love you too Wills. We know we have you. Just… reminiscing a little, you know."

"Thanks…. Sorry."

"Alright, alright. Let's put the movie on, shall we?" I said.

"Yeah." Willa muttered into my shoulder.

"What movie?" Amanda asked.

"Lilo and Stitch!" Willa said.

"Really?" Amanda said.

"Yeah! I love Lilo!" Willa muttered.

"I love Stitch!" Jess said.

"You _are_ Stitch, and you _are _Lilo." Amanda said, chuckling.

"The crazy destructive one, and the adorable misfit?" I laughed.

They both glared at me.

"What! It's true!"

Amanda laughed. I looked at her, and she nodded.

…

"Wills?" I muttered at the girl leaning against me as the end credits rolled. She hadn't moved in a while.

"Char, she's asleep." Amanda mumbled. "Jess is too. Shh…"

"Oh… Can we put her upstairs, in my bed, then?" I whispered. If she was sick, I wanted her to be comfortable.

"Ah…hmm…" Amanda was working something out in her head. She stood up, and picked Willa up.

"Is she really that light?" I whispered.

"No." Amanda giggled. "I'm using my powers." She put her arms down, and Willa lay, suspended in midair. It was weird.

"Okay, that's odd, that's just really weird." I mumbled. Amanda laughed, and carried her to my room.

Once she was all situated and tucked in to the fluffy blankets, I sat on the bed next to her. She stirred a little, and looked up at me.

"Hey Char." She said sleepily.

"Hey Willa. You feelin' any better?" I whispered. Amanda went back downstairs, I'm guessing to get Jess. Willa sighed.

"Not really." She admitted. She frowned, and she suddenly looked like she was in pain.

I put a hand on her forehead; she was so warm! I smoothed her hair back, out of her eyes, and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be okay. Just relax."

"I know… Charlie, I…"

"Go to sleep Willa. Chances are, you'll sweat out the fever and you'll be almost perfect in the morning."

"Charlie, you guys really don't have to take care of me like this."

"You're right. But we want to."

"I'm just being a hassle."

"True." I chuckled a little. "But you're our friend, and we don't like seeing you not well. Okay? So you're stuck with us. And you've had a rough few days, too."

"Thanks Char."

"No problem."

Amanda and Jess walked in. Jess looked like a zombie- messed up hair, purple bags under her eyes, pale face, and an odd waddle-walk to her, all because she was half asleep. I chuckled.

"You mind sharing that bed?" She muttered, and before anyone could say anything, she was collapsed on the bed next to Willa, out like a light.

Amanda laughed, and pulled the blankets back over the both of them. We both hugged them, and went downstairs.

**Amanda's POV…**

I sat on the couch opposite Charlie. Friends was playing on the TV, not that I was paying much attention. I stared at the ground, biting my nails occasionally. I finally sighed, looking up at Charlie.

"Hey, you alright?" She smiled at me a little, reassuringly.

"What? Uh, yeah. Scared, a little, is all." I muttered.

"Scared? For what? Willa's gonna be-"

"No, I mean… Yes, I'm concerned for Willa. But… I-… I mean…. Me and- I just…."

"Manda?" Charlie grabbed my hand.

"Nash- she _kicked us out!_ I mean… What if… What if she won't let us live there anymore? We weren't on great terms with her even before this! Me and Jess will have no place to live, Char! And-"

"Amanda. I don't know what's going to happen. But I can honestly _promise _that whatever does, you'll _always_ be welcome here. Always."

I smiled up at her.

"Really?"

"Of course!" she laughed. She pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, Charlene. You… You're great. You know that?"

"Love you too, Mandy." She laughed, laying back down on the couch. I lay against the opposite side again. I pulled the blankets up to my chin, letting myself rest against the couch. Soon, I was fast asleep.

..

The first thing I noticed when I woke was that it was dark- Pitch black. I heard thunder in the distance. The room was slightly illuminated again with another BOOM! Suddenly, the room lit up again, brighter than the last time. A figure was illuminated, standing a few feet in front of me. I would have screamed, if I didn't gasp and clamp my hand over my mouth.

"Mandy? Sorry!" I heard.

"Willa? Oh my god… You just scared the living crap outta me." I muttered, breathless.

"Really, sorry."

"It's fine, its fine. You alright?"

More lightning, and I could see her wince.

"No…" she muttered, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Come here. Come on, kid. What's up?" I said. I stood up, and she let me hug her, weakly resting her head on my shoulder.

"My head. Is. KILLING ME." She grumbled.

"Ooh. You went from cute to cranky _really _fast there." I laughed.

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." She muttered into my shoulder.

"Come on. You're probably dehydrated times ten." I whispered, dragging her by her hand into the kitchen. I sat her near the counter and got her a glass of water, putting on a dim light in order not to wake Charlie. "Drink up. It'll help."

She made a face, but took a sip of the water. I felt her forehead.

"What's the verdict, doc?" She muttered.

"I think we could fry an egg on your forehead." I said.

"Hot?"

"Burning." I muttered.

I watched her finish the water in silence, but I could hear the rain hitting the ground outside. Occasionally, we'd hear thunder from outside, getting louder as the storm passed directly over us.

"Alright. Up to bed you go." I said, putting the empty glass in the sink.

"But-"

"Come on. Up."

She sighed, sleepily dragging herself out of the kitchen. I helped her up into the bed, and sat next to her.

"What are you doing?" She muttered. Her voice was getting to be weaker again.

"I'm sitting with my two younger sisters. Do you mind?" I said, hearing Jess mumble in her sleep. I put a hand on Willa's back.

"No." she muttered, scooting closer to me. "But you don't have to, you know. I must be getting annoying."

I sighed, shaking my head.

"You just don't get it, do you?" I laughed. "We _love _you, Willa. We _hate _seeing you sick. And we want to make sure you're okay, alright?"

"Thanks." She whispered.

I rubbed her back a little, until I heard her breathing get steady. I sat there for a few minutes, just listening to Jess mumble nonsense in her sleep, and Willa's steady, but raspy, breathing.

I got up to leave, muttering "I love you guys." as I closed the door.

…

Thunder as loud as a gunshot woke me up again.

"Oh my- Freaking thunder! Again!" I muttered grouchily.

"Well good morning to you too, Little Miss Sunshine." Charlie laughed from the kitchen.

"Oh… Morning, Char." I laughed. "Sorry, I thought it was the middle of the night again. It's so dark."

"Yeah, well…" She motioned to the TV. On it was some poor newscaster in a bright yellow rain jacket being pelted with rocks, leaves, and small branches.

"_..and as hurricane Jessica ravages through Florida, taking out buildings and flooding areas around Orlando and the surrounding areas. People all throughout Florida are advised to STAY INDOORS…as…" _the poor lady stopped as a large branch hit her in the side of the head, sending me and Charlie into fits of laughter. _"As Jessica destroys life around it. No deaths so far, however many injuries, and that combined with the flooding is trapping workers in their workplaces, note many hospitals around the area will keep workers overnight or more. We advise their families to not worry and we assure you they're safe."_

"Oh, Char. Your mom, is she trapped at the hospital?"

"For a few days, yes. She's fine with you guys staying here, actually she's happy I'm not alone. And she said there's enough food stocked in the house for all of us for at least a week, which is more than enough."

"Wow, thanks."

"No problemo, muchacho."

I giggled.

"I was always sure Jess would cause some huge disaster." I said. Charlie laughed hysterically.

Willa trudged slowly down the stairs, mumbling a low "Morning," and plopping on the couch next to me.

"Good morning, Wills." Charlie said cheerily. "How do you feel?"

"Crappy." She sniffled. I handed her the thermometer and waited. "One oh one." She muttered.

I sighed.

"Are you normally sick for a few days? Or just overnight?"

"I don't get sick." She muttered.

"Willa."

"I go to school anyways. I dunno. No one in my house cares enough."

I hugged her to me, leaning back with her so we were both laying down.

"_And hurricane Jessica strikes again! We'll tell you how it's ripping through Florida with a vengeance."_

I sighed, changing the channel. Me and Willa watched Monsters Inc. for two hours as Charlie ran around the house, cooking and cleaning up a little since her mom wasn't here. And complaining. A lot.

"Hey, is Jess up?" Charlie asked. "It's almost twelve o'clock."

"No, I'll go wake her." I muttered.

"I got it." She walked to the bottom of the steps and looked up. She took a breath. "JESS GET DOWN HERE! YOU'RE DESTROYING FLORIDA AND YOU'RE SCARING ME WITH THE LIGHTNING!"

"_WHAT?_" She called back, obviously lacking in information about hurricane Jessica.

Willa and I were laughing hysterically as Jess walked down the stairs, looking at Charlie like she had three heads.

"You're a hurricane." Charlie muttered plainly.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Forget it, Jess." I laughed.

Thunder shook the entire house, and both me and Willa jumped.

"Whoa." Jess muttered

"Yeah, it's a hurricane. Hurricane Jessica."

"Oh… OHhhh I get it now."

From the kitchen, Charlie applauded. "Way to get with the program!" she laughed.

"Shut it." Jess muttered, plopping on the couch. "Hey, Wills. How are you?"

"Sick." Willa mumbled, half-asleep.

"Hm." She muttered. "Still? That sucks."

"Yeah." I whispered, brushing some of Willa's hair out of her face as she slowly fell asleep on my shoulder. Soon she was breathing peacefully and rhythmically, relaxed and asleep. Jess smiled slightly at her, and I laughed a little.

"What?"

"Nothin."

"…Okay?" Jess muttered.

It was amazing how close we were. A few years ago, I had had no family besides Jess. Then, I met the keepers, and everything changed. I now have three sisters, two brothers, and… Well, a boyfriend. I have a family that I know has my back, and I will always have theirs.

Charlie came in and handed each of us a plate of chicken cutlets and mashed potatoes, placing a bowl of soup for Willa on the coffee table.

_A little family._ I thought.

Next thing I knew, Jess had mashed potatoes on her face, and Charlie was laughing hysterically as Jess glared at her.

_A weird little family, at that._

_But I love them._

…**.**

**No clue how to end that. Whatsoever. So… yeah.**

**Neon Clouds, I'M SO SO SOOOOO SORRY! I PROMISED YOU THIS LIKE A WEEK AGO AND THEN AGAIN LAST NIGHT AND IM SO SORRY BUT AT LEAST ITS UP!**

**Okay…**

**REVIEW?**


	15. Ups and Downs

**So… here you go? Random short oneshot. These two's friendship is like, so adorable I just love it so much haha.**

**Willa's POV…**

_I cough, feeling the warm red liquid creep up my throat. I quickly force it down, trying to stand. My knees are weak. I am bruised, I am broken, I am bloody. I am scared, as I always am lately._

_But worst of all, I am alone._

_It's dark, and the air seems to choke me. It burns my lungs, and my head feels as if I'm under hundreds of pounds of pressure. I feel as if I might implode and explode at the same time._

_And then I see it. Her. Maleficent is standing mere feet in front of me. She's smirking, laughing an odd, terrifying laugh. Another joins her, and I realize Ursula's behind me. Then Cruella. And Frollo- oh god, please, not Frollo. Hades. One by one, they appear, and soon I'm surrounded completely. They close in on me- they unleash hell. And just as Maleficent is about to give me the final blow, finally end the pain…_

I woke up, holding back a scream. I breathed heavily for a few seconds, trying to calm myself down. Glancing over at the hotel bed next to mine, I saw Charlie still sleeping peacefully under the covers. I quickly checked myself over, realizing it was all just another nightmare, and breathed a small sigh of relief. I let my head hit the backboard as I relaxed back into the pillows.

I really don't want go back to sleep.

I rolled out of bed, quietly slipping out onto the balcony, and shutting the door behind me. Hearing the beeping cars and city traffic, I looked down, gasping at the height. It took me a second to remember that we had been brought to New York to celebrate the opening of the World of Disney Store in Times Square. We're on floor forty-six, enough to make your knees weak if you looked down.

I sat down on the floor, leaning back against the glass door.

Being a Keeper had taken its toll on all of us; the lack of sleep had really gotten bad. Whether it be actually crossing over, or staying up in order to _not_ cross over, we didn't get much sleep nowadays. Because of that, my schoolwork had begun to pay the price. I had dropped at least one whole letter grade in all of my classes, now at straight B's with one C in gym. My mom was starting to get pissed. My teachers were concerned.

I don't mind that as much though. The one thing that really got to me was the _fear._ The constant _fear_ of not-so-fictional characters _hunting you down_ and hurting you and those you love. And the nightmares… Those are the worst part, to me. Because even when we're not crossing over, when we finally have a break, the villains can _still_ get to us. They can still mess with us, mess with our minds and fears. And they don't even have to-

"Willa." Came a raspy voice. My head whipped around, adrenaline coursed through my veins. I was up, facing the voice, in a matter of milliseconds. My knees were shaking. "Wills, it's just me. You had a nightmare?" she guessed.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I said quickly. Charlie stepped out onto the balcony, leaning on the railing.

"No, no, I had one too."

"Oh… well…"

"And I saw my idiot friend standing on the balcony, forty-five stories up, at two o'clock in the morning and in her pajamas. You must be freezing."

"A little." I said, noticing the goosebumps that covered my skin for the first time. Looking down at Times Square, I smiled a little. "New york is so pretty at night… look at all the lights."

"Yeah.. they don't call it 'the city that never sleeps' for nothing." Charlie smirked.

I shrugged, my eyes following a taxi up the block, repeating this as it disappeared around the corner. We stood in silence for a few minutes, the cool city air whipping past our faces.

"Alright, Wills. I'm going to sleep. Big day tomorrow. I suggest you do too."

I nodded, looking out at the balcony. I took one last look at the city for the night, and followed Charlie inside.

And I lay, staring at the ceiling again, left to my thoughts. I still didn't want to go back to sleep. I really didn't want to deal with the nightmares again.

"Wills." Char mumbled after a good half hour. I glanced over. She held the side of the blanket up, patting the bed next to her. "Come on. I can't sleep either." She gave a small chuckle.

I rolled out of my bed, sliding in next to her. She grabbed my hand, rubbing her thumb against the back of my hand.

I closed my eyes.

The Keeper stuff has taken its toll on all of us. But it's given us so much as well. The amazing opportunity to be in the parks at night, to see their beauty. It's given us the perks of being stars and world-famous. Fans, autographs, and awards shows.

But most of all, it's given us friends. A whole new family. Friendships worth so much more than being famous, or the parks, or really anything.

Yeah, it's got a _lot_ of downsides.

But I wouldn't trade it for _anything_.

….

**Short and sweet. Next up will be a Famanda one, or a Jess-Amanda sister fic. And after that I'm gonna try for a Wilby fic.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Almost As Cheesy As Finn

**Finn's POV…**

Palms sweaty, I drove up to the Nash house. I quickly got out, checking the car over. I had decided to take the roof off my Jeep Wrangler, letting the cool Florida night air inside. I had cleaned it, _thoroughly_, for the occasion.

I looked down. My outfit wasn't what I'd normally wear, but Willa had shoved me in it, assuring me it would look great. I didn't totally disagree, either. She had made me dress in my dark-wash jeans, and put on a white button-up shirt. I thought I looked fine, but she made me throw on a gray vest to 'complete the look'. It looked decent. But then her and Jess dug through my closet and threw my red converse at me, running gel through my hair and instructing me to 'style the hair wave-ish thing I always do'. Wow… I'm worrying about my outfit now. Great.

_Calm down, Finn, you do this before every date with her. And it's been two years since we started dating._

Hence the _two-year anniversary._

_Buddy, you gotta calm down a little._ I chuckled to myself.

I grabbed the colorful flowers out of the passenger's seat, taking a deep breath, and marching up the stairs to ring the doorbell.

As I waited, I looked down at the flowers. Hot pink, deep blue, bright orange, and neon yellow. Beautiful, but still fun, and not too serious. Like her. I smirked a little.

"Hi…" Came a small laugh. In my deep thought, I hadn't noticed the door.

"Oh! Uh.. Hi Amanda… Uh, here." She laughed as I shoved the flowers in her hand. "Aw, for me?" she kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you." I laughed, calming down.

She looked beautiful. She wore an off-white sundress covered in tiny pink flowers. Her hair was parted on the side, long and flowy, shining in the sunlight. And she wore no makeup. She looked beautiful.

She could be wearing sweatpants and an old, ripped T-shirt, and still look beautiful.

"Nice outfit. I love vests… they're so… hot." She laughed, shutting the door and smiling at me. She started towards the car.

"_Thank you, Willa_..." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." I ran down the steps and opened the door for her.

"Why thank you." She joked.

"No problem." I laughed.

"So…" She said as I got in the car and turned it on. "Where to? Hm?"

"That… is a surprise..." I mumbled, smirking and turning onto the highway.

"Oh really? I can't wait…" She mumbled. I glanced over, to see her looking out the window, her golden hair blowing in the wind. I smiled a little. She was beautiful.

I turned onto a back road, unpaved and bumpy. That was the only problem: we had to go off-roading to get to the place we were going. I grimaced, hoping she wouldn't mind the car shaking as much as the Dinosaur ride in AK.

She giggled a little as the car bounced around. I sighed, smiling.

Once we got off that road, I turned onto a deserted beach road. I quickly pulled over to the side of it next to one of the sand dunes, seeing as it was beginning to get a little dark.

"Finn… Where are we?"

"Just trust me." I quickly got out, opening her door, and running to the back of the car. "Close your eyes. And take your shoes off." I laughed, taking out a big box. I held it under one arm, grabbing her hand and leading her over the dune. "Your eyes closed?"

"Yes." She laughed. "_Finn…_where are we going!"

"You'll see!" I smiled. "Jeez, impatient much?"

"Finn!"

I dragged her over the dune and towards the beach.

"Sand?"

"Way to go, Einstein." I laughed.

"Hey, two years or not, you keep up that attitude and you're single." She giggled at me.

"Alright… We're here." I said slowly, pulling a big sheet out and spreading it out. I put the box down on the edge. "Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Finn… How…?"

I looked, proudly, up and down the beautiful beach. We were the only ones here.

"Ah… Yeah. My cousin's a lifeguard here… and I'm mowing his lawn for a month. But the entire beach is ours. Well, at least until 9:30."

"Wow… you didn't have to… Finn, this is…"

"No, no, I did. I did have to… for you. You're so nice, and perfect.. it's… I don't deserve you, at all…"

"I think it might be the other way around at this point." She smiled at me, looking up and down the beach.

"Aw…" I laughed. "You think I'm beautiful?"

She smiled, biting her lip. "You know what I meant, stupid." She laughed.

"So… I'm not the best cook… I kinda burnt dinner." I laughed. "So how do chicken salad sandwiches from the bakery around the corner sound?"

"Chicken Salad…? Really… Ew." She muttered. The color drained from my face, and I felt like I had swallowed a rock. "Finn!" she laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I love it, Finn!"

I sighed, smiling. "Why you little…" I tackled her onto the sand, tickling her until she managed to push me away.

"Finn!" she laughed.

I handed her the dinner, and we both ate in silence. I watched her stare out at the waves for a while, until she looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothin." I smiled.

"Come on! What?"

"Mm… Your pretty."

"You're pretty stupid sometimes."

"But you love me, right?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes.

…

"Wow." She muttered, watching the last of the sun dip below the horizon. The sky faded from beautiful pink to a dark blue.

"Yeah. Almost as pretty as you." I smiled.

"You're cheesy."

"You're… You… Hm."

She laughed, kissing my cheek.

"Alright!" I grabbed her hand. "To the Jeep!" I laughed, pulling her behind me.

"Finn! Are you rushing to get home?"

"Maybe."

"You won't tell me?" she sighed.

"Nope." I laughed.

"Why? Was it… was it a bad date? I mean, I…" she started, her eyes growing wide.

"No!" I whispered. "No, it _wasn't_ anything. It _still is _a great date."

"It's _not _over? We aren't going home?" she asked. She was adorable.

"No." I kissed her forehead.

She smirked.

"I knew I could get it out of you."

I laughed, and so did she.

"You little…." I trailed off, smiling and shaking my head.

I helped her into the car, running around to the drivers seat.

"Where to?"

"You'll see." I smiled.

"…Any hints?"

"Mmm… Philbs helped me find it."

"Oh god." She laughed. "Tell him he should take Willa there, not help you plan your dates."

"Without those two, I guarantee you this date wouldn't be as good."

"I'll have to thank them, cause it's going… Amazing." She smiled at me.

I smirked.

"Just wait." I laughed.

I got onto the winding mountain road, more careful now. Finally, I got to a little place where I could pull over. It was pitch black around us, especially in the woods in front of us, where a little path wove from the car into the darkness.

"Okay. Ready to be mad at me?" I laughed.

"Finn…"

"We gotta hike a little… It's short, and I have flashlights. It's fifty feet at most. Okay?"

"I don't think…" She trailed off, looking into the woods.

"I'm right here." I said softly.

"O….Okay, Finn… I'll do it…"

I smiled, grabbing the picnic blanket and an extra blanket. I wrapped Amanda in one, and turned on the flashlight, giving it to her. I took an extra one and guided her through the woods. She shivered into me a little. Finally, we got there. A small clearing near a small cliff, under an apple tree. It was beautiful, and perfect. And I'm going to have to buy Phil and Wills lunch for finding it.

I lay the blanket down, and sat against the tree. She sat next to me, and I pulled her closer to me.

"You're gonna have to turn the flashlight off, you know."

"Finn-"

"I'll never, ever, ever let anything happen to you." I whispered.

The light clicked off.

I looked at my watch. 11:39. Ten seconds till it happened.

"Manda, look right there." I pointed to the sky in front of us. Due to the cliff in front of us, the treeline was beneath us. The sky was perfectly clear. The stars were beautiful.

"Wow…" she whispered.

"Just wait." I laughed. I checked my watch. "Three… Two…"

I looked up as she gasped. I smiled.

A meteor shower put on a light show in front of us. I smiled; it really was amazing. Little jets of light and shooting stars shot past in the sky, and it created a picture-perfect image, lighting up my girlfriend's face every once in a while. The full moon shone bright.

And Amanda turned around and kissed me. I smiled through it.

"This is perfect… Beyond beautiful… Its… its…" she started.

"Almost as amazing as you?" I laughed.

She rolled her eyes.

"Almost as unbelievable as _you."_ She muttered, resting her head on my chest.

I smiled. This was perfect. _Perfect._

We fell asleep like that.

…

I woke to my phone blaring 'Hakuna Matata', Jess' ringtone. I lazily answered it.

"…Hullo?" I peered down at the sleeping Amanda.

"_Finn!"_

"Ah! Uh… Jess… Jess…! I…!"

"_Finn, she better be… oh god… She better not… You guys better not have done i-"_

"Holy crap, no! I didn't! We didn't! I wouldn't, she! Ah!"

"_You better hope not! Where are you! Finn!_"

"Jess… We fell asleep, watching a meteor shower."

"_Likely story. Look, she better be okay, or I'll have YOUR head!"_

"Jess, I-"

Suddenly, someone grabbed the phone from me. Amanda rolled her eyes at the caller ID.

"Jess?" She muttered. "I'm fine. Butt out." She laughed, and hung up.

…**..**

**So… someone asked for Famanda… here it is!**

**REVIEW!**


	17. We've Lost All Hope

**Have you guys read 'Pyretic Glitch' yet? Let me tell you. Amazing. Phenomenal. Absolutely awesome. AAaaaand maybe if we all reviewed, she'd update faster? Hmmm?  
**

**Well, she's(i think she. Come to think of it, i never asked. Are you a he or a she? Hm. Well either way you're awesome so...) a friend of mine, and she wanted me to write this soo... yeah Thanks for the idea!  
**

**Maybeck's POV…**

"Don't let… her get… hurt, Maybeck… Please." Finn muttered to me, weakly.

"Yeah, Finn. I-" I was about to say something totally sarcastic, but I stopped myself. The poor kid was in a hospital bed. "I wouldn't dream of it." I whispered, squeezing his shoulder. He winced.

Amanda gave him a quick kiss, said goodbye, and we were off.

"Alright. We get in, get the journal, get out. Simple as that." Amanda said nervously.

"Afraid not." I muttered. "Nothing's ever simple. It's _us_ we're talking about."

She sighed.

"Staying positive, Terry."

"What's there to be positive about? Finn and Philby got caught in an explosion. Charlie's bleeding out from a knife wound, and _your own sister _and Willa have been tortured to the point of insanity!"

She made a small sound, from the back of her throat. It was like a cough, a choke, and a sob all rolled in one. I immediately felt horrible.

"Amanda… I'm sorry, I… I'm stressed." I muttered as we reached the Celebration Hospital Bus Terminal.

She looked up. Her eyes seemed to bore through me, the dark purple bags under them highlighting red veins in them. "For what? Stating the truth?" she whispered. "Reminding me of the hell we've somehow gotten ourselves into?" She said, boarding the bus to Walt Disney World.

We sat in silence on the way. I stared out the window, counting our odds, really.

Maleficent had Jess' dream journal. She had known the future. Everything we were going to do, that Jess dreamed, she now knew.

Jess had dreamt of our attacks, apparently. Because when we tried to attack to destroy their server and get the journal, they had known. They were ready. They had hurt Charlie, immediately. They snuck up on her, alone. She put up a decent fight, I guess. But she was clinging to life when we found her. That landed her in the hospital. I felt hot tears threaten to fall behind my eyes.

So the six of us went back. Philby and Finn, Jess ad Willa, and me and Amanda. We were stupid enough to try again.

It wasn't a good idea.

The building Philby and Finn were exploring had gone up in flames. The doors had locked; they couldn't seem to calm down enough to go through the walls. I got Amanda out of there in time for the fire to reach the boiler, and the entire place to go BOOM. I had managed to drag her sobbing form away to the rendezvous point just in time for the paramedics to find them.

But it wasn't long before we figured out they had captured Jess and Willa. The OT's knew where we were. They were coming for us. We had to leave them there.

Me and Amanda had gotten them back. But really, we hadn't. We had gotten their living bodies back. Their minds, memories, and happiness were gone, replaced with fear. All fear. They were afraid of us, afraid of the nurses, afraid of the tiniest things- but not each other. They clung to each other for dear life. I closed my eyes, fighting back tears again.

We were outnumbered. We were scared, we were outsmarted, and the odds, so to speak, were _definitely not _in our favor.

I glanced at Amanda, only to find that she was trying to hold back tears.

"Hey…" I whispered. "Hey, they'll be fine."

She looked at me, almost angrily.

"No." she whispered. "No, you know _damn well_ they won't." She let a few tears fall. I wiped them away.

"Yes. They will. Remember? Positive? Jeez, since when am I the happy one?"

She let out a small laugh, tears still streaking her face.

"Okay. We need a game plan." She whispered.

"Okay. Last we checked, they're in Wonders of Life. A whole lab and base set up there."

"Maleficent's office is in the back. I saw it when we were there."

"Okay. We get to her office unseen, get Jess' journal, and run like hell." I said.

"Great plan." She whispered.

"We're desperate." I said.

She nodded, sniffling.

"That journal… You've seen what she can do with it."

I nodded.

She continued, "It had plans in it, their evil plans, that they haven't even thought of yet. They have our plans in it, harmless or not, that they can ruin. They have information they can uses against us. As long as they have that journal… they win."

"Well. That's a great thought."

She smirked a little.

"There you go." I said. "There's the smile I've missed for the past few days."

"You know I have a boyfriend, right?" she chuckled.

"EW! I don't wanna date _you!"_ I laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"Well then."

"But I love it when you're happy." I said, seriously. She needed someone there for her right now, I realized. And I was here.

"Um…"

"You're like my sister, idiot, and I love you." I laughed.

"Love you too, bro." she smiled sadly. "We're here."

We both stared at the bus doors for a second, fearing what was to come. She grabbed my hand.

"We might not make it out." I whispered.

She nodded.

"Let's go." She said.

We ran to the pavilion. Past guests enjoying their day, like nothing was wrong in the world. How I wished that were true.

I sighed, as we faced the pavilion.

"So." She mumbled. "Let's… lets go. If we can't make it out, Maybeck, we have to destroy the journal before they catch us. Before we… uh, die. If we do make it out, we have to run as fast as we can."

"Maybe Jess can tell us what's in the journal. If it's not too important…" I swallowed, not too fond of the whole 'dying' idea, "Why risk it?"

"It's important. It is. And Jess can barely remember her name." she whispered the last part, forcing the words out.

I nodded.

"If we don't make it out… You're… Just know you… However many times I made fun of you… and yelled at you for being stupid… I truly meant it. You're an idiot. But I love you, okay? I always meant it with love. You're a great guy. A great friend." she muttered, smirking slightly.

"And you're obnoxious and bossy. But you're cool. I love you, too... Alright, let's go." I whispered, grabbing her hand. We snuck into the pavilion, hiding in the shadows. I tried not to hide the tears after the _second time_ today we said goodbye.

We went down a few hallways to get to the center. The OT's didn't notice us. We were doing good. We got to the main room, with the high ceilings. The lights flickered on. Me and Amanda got ready to fight.

Nothing happened. Not one thing.

We looked around the room- there! In the center! She saw it at the same time as me. We both ran to it.

It was a piece of paper, ripped in half. It was one of Jess' drawings.

It was if two people, examining a paper. _Wait! It's me and Amanda!_ It was a drawing, of us, looking at the drawing…

Attached to it was a piece of lined paper. Amanda read it.

"One keeper harmed by the blade of a knife."

"Charlie." I whispered.

"Two more by a burning fire,"

"Finn and Phil."

"Three keepers down, fighting for life."

She paused.

"Then four were left to conspire."

"Give me that." I mumbled, seeing she was starting to cry.

_One keeper harmed by the blade of a knife,_

_Two more with a burning fire._

_Three keepers down, fighting for life._

_Then four were left to conspire._

_Two keepers broke under the Queen's painful spells,_

_And told us everything that they knew._

_Those two are gone,_

_Their minds in their own personal hells,_

_So please tell me, my dears,_

_How long until we get __**you**__ too?_

Amanda was scared. She backed away from me, backed away from the papers in my hand. I dropped them, immediately hugging her to me. She cried into my chest.

"We lost, Maybeck. We lost. It's over, it's finally over, but we _lost!_" she sobbed.

I hugged her close to me as she cried. We sat in the middle of the Wonders of Life pavilion, wondering what we should do next.

And I honestly didn't know what we would do.

…**.**

**So… depressing. Wow. Okay. Should I write what happened before this? Like a prequel, or whatever?**

**Let me know.**

**I wrote this for Neon Clouds! She wanted a Maybeck Bro/sis story so this is what I came up with.**

**Depressing.**

**Sorry... i dont think it's that great... sorry if its bad.  
**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Two Mini Oneshots About Friendships

**Basically, sisterly fluffy drabble mini one-shots that I wrote because... Well, because I'm **_**me**_** and we all know I love sisterly cuteness. I'm sorry. I'll try to get around to your suggestions.**

**RATED T FOR LANGUAGE IN THE FIRST ONE.**

**Amanda's POV… (Also rated T for the slightly suggestive themes of the gossip…)**

I sighed, lazily heading towards lunch. I passed a group of stupid girls, gossiping to their heart's content. I rolled my eyes. I hated this school. It _thrived _on drama, and drama got around _fast._

Normally, I would've walked past without a second thought. But today, something stopped me.

"…_I know!_ She's such a little piece of snot! She's probably slept around with every guy in the grade already!"

"She's just a backstabbing… Ugh! And she's head of the sophomore cheerleaders? Ugh! She _so _doesn't deserve that! I do! Like, oh my god. Really."

I stopped short. Head of sophomore cheerleaders?

That was _Charlie_.

I turned on my heel, and walked back towards the group.

"…Stole Rachel DiCarlos' boyfriend! Well, she _slept with him! _Yeah, I heard it from Debbie!"

"_Excuse me?!_" I muttered, pissed.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." one of them mumbled, and they laughed.

"Alright. Ha-ha. Whatever. Were you talking about Charlie?" I said.

"That slut? Um, yeah. She's, like, probably making out with every guy in the-"

"You shut up, you… you little brats! She's the nicest girl I've ever met. And you're all just jealous because you _know_ she's beautiful. Don't let me hear you talking crap about her again. It's all lies anyway." I cut her off. I was fuming.

"Or what, Lockhart?"

I took a step towards her, and she quickly backed up. I smirked. I intimidated her. She was _afraid_ of me. My point made, I turned around once more and headed down the hall.

"Have a nice life, loser!" one of them yelled.

I just laughed.

"A-Amanda?"

I stopped. I looked to the left, and there was Charlie. Standing in the door, so she could listen. She was hidden out of sight, but she could still hear them. She'd heard _everything._

"Uh… Hey, Char… Did you… You… ehh?"

"I've been standing here.. so I could… um. Listen." She whispered. "I..I thought they were m-my friends!"

"Aw, Char…" I mumbled. I pulled her into a hug. I could sense the group of snobby girls' eyes on my back.

"Mandy.. I don't think I'm.. I think I'll b-back down from cheerleading… Now…"

"No. You can't."

She backed up out of the hug.

"But they hate m-me." She sniffled.

"Well then. You rub the 'Cheerleading Sophomore Captain' thingy in their faces, and you _don't_ let them know that they're getting to you." I said.

She smiled a little.

"Thanks, Mandy…" She mumbled.

"No problem." I grabbed her hand, and walked her down the hall to lunch, past the stupid group of girls, without a word.

"It's always nice having family in the same school as you." Charlie laughed as she sat down at our lunch table, the other five keepers questioning our lateness.

I smiled at her.

…

**Finn's POV…**

Looking back on it, I wouldn't change a thing. I wouldn't stop myself. I wouldn't prevent the stupid fight.

I don't regret it. At all.

The guy was an _ass._ He was a jerk. Your classic, stereotypical football player with an IQ of like three, and muscles like Shrek.

And I will _never _understand girls. What's so attractive about this guy anyways? His muscles? His abs? His tan? His _popularity?_

Even the smartest girls melt at the hands of popularity and _abs._

I was doubtful from the beginning.

I even told her. I remember. I talked to her as soon as I figured out Ian Smith had asked her out.

"_Willa. Come on, Wills. You don't actually like him, do you?" I asked._

"_He seems like a nice kid. Everyone deserves a chance, right?"_

"_He DOES NOT seem like a nice kid, can you even count all of the times he's made fun of you and Jess and Philby?"_

_She frowned a little. "People change."_

"_Not him. He doesn't change."_

"_So, what do you think, Finn? A popular kid like Ian can't ask out a loser like me?" She had muttered. Her eyes welled up a little with tears._

"_Willa, that's not it, and you know it! I'm just concerned for you!"_

_She shook her head angrily, and stormed out._

"_UGH!" I had growled. "Why do I even BOTHER!"_

_And the door slammed shut._

I sighed.

I was _pissed!_ How could she just ignore me like that!

But that all kinda melted when she called me, nine o'clock on Friday night.

_My phone blasted out the star wars theme song (Philby's newest twisted version of a 'joke')._

"_Crap!" I picked up the phone before my sister would comment. "Hello?"_

"_Uh… F-Finn?"_

"_Willa?"_

"_Uh… yeah.. uh, Finn, I…"_

"_Wills, You okay?"_

"_F-Finn you were right! I'm s-so sorry! I should've listened to you! H-He… it was a prank! A j-joke, a dare from his s-stupid friends!"_

"_Willa… Are you… Are you okay?"_

"_Yes…" she whimpered._

"_Okay. You're not hurt? At all?"_

"_Not really, no…"_

"_Okay. Where are you?"_

"_Oh… I walked home."_

"_Okay. Good. You're home, safe, right?"_

"_I'm… a little locked out, actually. And a little cold… Freezing, actually."_

"_I'll be right there, Wills."_

"_Thanks, Finn."_

Do you know how horrible that is? Finding… Your sister, basically, your little sister, sitting on the front porch, crying her eyes out because of some _guy?_ Some idiot, who thinks it's _funny_ toying with her emotions?

I was _pissed_.

Monday morning, the first thing I did was find this 'Ian' kid.

And decked him right in the face.

Pretty solid punch, too. I broke Ian's pretty little face. The fight was quick. I took a few hits, a few bad ones (when you're fighting out of pure anger, the last thing you would think of is clearing your mind to become _all clear_), but he took _worse _hits. The principal separated us, took us to the office. I sat through the lecture, occasionally smirking at the pissed off Ian Smith next to me.

"Lawrence Finnegan Whitman, are you _listening to me?_ I thought I'd raised you better than that! Punching? _Starting fights?_ What's gotten into you?"

"Mom, I-"

"I know! I know what it is! That stupid xbox! The violent video games? I should've seen this-"

"I was just trying to-"

"Don't you interrupt me! How could you! _Four days _of suspension! Wait until your father hears about this! Go ahead, try to explain yourself!"

"He.. mom, he's a jerk."

"That's no excuse!"

"He hurt Willa."

"Finn, I-… What?"

"Him and his stupid friends… He asked Willa on a date and then played a prank on her. And left her."

"Oh.. Well…"

"Mom, I swear it was justified."

"Is Willa alright?"

I nodded slightly.

She seemed in deep thought.

"There are better ways to deal with things, Finn." She sighed. "But… I won't punish you. The jerk deserved it.

My phone rang. I muttered a 'Thanks, Mom' before flipping it open.

"Finn?" I heard Willa's voice on the other end.

"Yeah? Hi. You're not getting any trouble, are y-"

"Finn… Thanks."

I smirked.

"Anytime, Wills."

…**.**

**Yeah, so two mini-shots for you. I'm just going to put those two up for now. But I'll make more.**


	19. A Night In The Life Of Willa

**OKAY, SO SO SO SORRY…. My computer completely broke, and I had to wait like a month to get a new one, I'm so sorry.**

**So I'll just get on with it.**

**Also, IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE END.**

…

**Anyway, I need to put out a snapshot. Really badly, really quickly. **

…

**PRESENTING, A NIGHT IN THE LIFE OF WILLA ANGELO, DHI.**

**THIS IS A LONG BORING DRABBLE BUT I NEEDED THE EXCUSE TO PUT UP A**_**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**_** AT THE END!**

**Willa's POV…**

I stood in my underwear and a bra, looking at the dress spread out on the hotel bed. I was shivering, my goosebump-covered arms crossed in front of me.

It was dark red-purple, and strapless. It went down to my knees and poofed out a little at the bottom-it was girly. Just classic-girly. I bit my lip.

Red carpet events are some of the weirdest things I've ever been to. They make me uneasy. So many flashing cameras, and yelling photographers, and famous people, and screaming fans… honestly, they're kind of terrifying.

Not only that, the paparazzi _feeds _on your every mistake. If I _breathe _wrong, it'll be on the front page of every stupid celebrity magazine.

And then the interviews? They ask you increasingly difficult and personal questions. It's obnoxious.

And if you say _one wrong thing_, they-

I was pulled from my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Wills? You ready?"

"Uh… Almost?"

"Can I come in?"

"I'm indecent!"

"Oh please, It's not like I've never been in the school locker rooms before."

I rolled my eyes.

Charlie opened the door (I forgot she had the key… I'm surprised she actually knocked, then).

"You're not even close! You don't even have the dress on!"

I looked back at the dress, then at the dress Charlie was wearing. My eyes widened for a second.

We really _are_ the 'Orlando Variety Pack'.

While my dress was designed to make me look goody-two-shoe-d and girly, her dress was tight to her skin, showing off her 'cheerleader body' nicely. One shouldered, and pretty, but I knew that they weren't going for pretty; they were going for sexy, and they couldn't do that with me. I'm too awkward… and small.

"Willa, what's up?" Charlie muttered. She kicked off her shoes, taking a good four inches off her already-tall figure, and sat on the bed, next to my dress. She looked up at me.

"Huh?"

"Why do you always look so uneasy before we go out? I mean, to big paparazzi events."

"Because." I mumbled. I threw on a pair of 'Westfield High Wrestling' sweatpants (I borrowed them from Finn. They're probably five sizes too big, but they're the comfiest things), and my undershirt. "Do I _have _to go?"

"Yes!" Charlie huffed. She led me to the chair in front of the mirror, and spun me to face her. "Hair or makeup first?"

"_Charlieee…._" I whined.

"_Willaaaa…."_ She mocked. Come on, I'll do your hair."

I sighed, facing away from her. She dug through her bag (we were sharing a room, she had just gone downstairs to hang out in lobby for a bit… and sign some autographs for the fans.. Something tells me she thrives on the DHI fame, while i… well, _don't_) and pulled out a hair straightener.

"Aw, Char, you know I hate my hair straight." I mumbled.

"Relax, I'm going to curl it after."

"You're going to _straighten_ my _curly _hair, so you can _curl_ it again." I muttered.

"It'll make neater curls. Not so frizzy. Just _trust _me."

I sighed.

"It's gonna-" I started.

Something hit me in the chest, and I grabbed it immediately. A book. Divergent. Oh.

"Just _shut _up, _stop _complaining, and read your stupid book!" She laughed.

"It's not-"

"_Read!"_ she laughed.

…

"See? You look beautiful." She laughed, spinning me to see the mirror.

"it's a miracle." I chuckled.

"Oh shut up, you're always gorgeous." She laughed. "Come on, the dress! The limo gets here in ten minutes!"

She helped me into the dress, carefully zipping the back and fixing my hair.

"Okay! Let's go!"

I groaned.

"What? You okay?"

"Wha… Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I sighed.

Charlie sighed, checking the time. She bit her lip. Then she tossed her phone and wristlet on the bed.

She sat, patting the bed next to her. "What's on your mind, Wills?"

I sighed.

"I just…. _Hate…_ the red carpet. The attention. The… people…."

Charlie smiled and put an arm around me.

"Yeah… I can tell. See, that's where me and you are different."

"There are _plenty _of places where _you and I _differ, Charlie. For one, grammatical correctness."

She glared at me.

"_As I was saying,_ I _love_ the paparazzi."

"Yeah, I know."

She laughed.

"Keep in mind they're there for _you_. If you trip, or mess up… it just makes you seem more human. People will just love you_ more._"

I laughed.

"It's not even that, It's just the chaos, it makes me… uneasy."

"Being around so many insane people and flashing cameras makes you a little anxious, huh?"

I put my head in my hands, nodding.

"I'm sorry, I know it's stupid I just… there's so much happening at one time… and… I just don't handle it well." I muttered.

It's stupid, I know. I shouldn't even by phased by it. But I never liked large crowds. It feels like I just got slapped in the face, and I'm drowning and shaking… its terrible.

I'm going to get laughed at, by the keepers.

"Why are you sorry? It happens to the best of us." She whispered. "You know, my cheering competitions, I used to have full-blown _panic_ attacks before I went on."

I looked at Charlie. Hard to believe that _her_, perfect _Charlie_, had ever had any doubt.

I shrugged.

"I'll stick with you the whole time. And so will Manda." Charlie smiled. "No promises about Jess. She's kind of a party person."

I smiled.

"Come on, let's get downstairs. They're probably wondering where we are." She laughed.

I nodded slightly.

…

"What took you so long!" Amanda yelled as we got in the limo.

"Oh be quiet, we're here now!" Charlie snapped.

"Everything alright?" Jess muttered.

I nodded.

"You look adorable." Jess laughed.

"Thanks…" I muttered. "You look great!"

I looked at her outfit. Okay, so if I was 'cute', Charlie was 'sexy'… Jess was… Different?

She had a black and white dress. It was checkered on the bottom and black on top. It was closer to mine, except a little bit more fun. She wore combat boots and a red-purple (same color as my dress), fingerless, fishnet glove on her right hand that stretched up to her elbow. She looked like a hot mess. Somehow, though, it pulled together nicely, and she looked great. She was… Scene. That was it, yeah. Punk-ish… Avril-lavigne-type style.

And Amanda? Pretty. She was classic-ly beautiful. She wore a black dress with white flowers on it and a purple-red belt.

So Disney molded four different styles: 'pretty', 'cute', 'hot', and 'punk', and three colors: maroon, white, and black, and pulled us all together. Even the boys matched us. Maybeck has a white shirt with a black jacket, Philby has a black bow tie, and Finn has a maroon tie and a gray vest.

Okay, this is epic.

"Disney did good, huh?" Jess laughed, fixing her dress.

"You look…" Amanda started.

"Like a mess?" Maybeck laughed.

"A _hot_ mess." Jess punched him.

Philby smiled.

….

"_Willa!"_

"_Isabella!"_

"_Miss Angelo!"_

"_Over here!"_

"_Smile!"_

"_Hey, DHI!"_

"_Over here, Willa!"_

Oh god. So many people… So loud. So many flashes.

I took a deep breath.

"Wills, you alright?" Amanda smiled.

I nodded, trying to keep my smile plastered on my face.

"Keep in mind, hun. You're _smiling_, not trying to scare _small children._"

Oh.

I relaxed my stressed out smile to look a little bit more normal.

"There you go. Come on, let's go do interviews." She sighed. "Ugh, the _stress_ of having _everything everything _and being _famous."_ She laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

We walked up to the first interviewer- Time magazine? Okay.

"Hello, and how are you two?" The reporter laughed. She looked nice enough.

"I'm good, thanks." Amanda smiled.

I nodded. "How are you?" _Act normal. Act likeable._

"To tell you the truth, a little phased. So many fans!" The reporter smiled. "How do you guys do it!"

"With difficulty." I muttered, a little too loud. She heard me, and laughed.

"So, what's your opinion on the fans, girls?" The reporter-her nametag said 'Tori'- held out the microphone.

"They're amazing!" Amanda said. "They're _always_ there, cheering us on wherever we go!"

"Yeah. They're loud, but amazing. We'd be nothing without them." I laughed.

"You've never come across fans you didn't like?" Tori asked.

"They're really nice and polite, actually." Amanda said.

"For the most part." I mumbled. "the Finn-fangirls will do _anything_ to get near him. Maybeck's and Philby's fans, too."

Tori laughed.

"Well, they _are _attractive young men. Any relationships in the group?"

Amanda's ears turned a little pink. I laughed.

"Hmmmm…." I smiled.

"Well… Uh… Me and Finn are kind of… together." Amanda mumbled.

"Oh? Lucky girl!" Tori laughed.

Amanda smiled, nodding. Just then, Finn walked up behind her, holding a finger to his lips and smiling mischievously. Then, he dug his fingers into her sides and 'spazzed' her. (**a/n- has that ever happened to you? You know, when someone pokes you just under your ribs and you like jump out of your skin…)**

She shrieked. When she spun around, he kissed her before she could say anything.

"Aww, adorable!" Tori laughed.

"Yeah, kinda." I said. "So, I'm sure you want to interview them… I'll see you later I guess!"

"Thank you, Miss Angelo!"

I smiled politely, walking towards the next person calling for me.

_Well that wasn't terrible. Be smooth…_

"Hello, Willa Angelo!" This time, the interviewer was a short, slightly chubbier lady. She wore a nice, professional outfit, and something about her struck me as pretty, but I couldn't tell why. She looked to be in her mid twenties, and a punk-rock pink hairstyle was the most noticeable thing about her. A film crew stood behind her, the camera fixed on me.

We talked for a while.

…

"Okay. It wasn't _that_ bad." I muttered, changing out of my dress.

"Oh _please, _you _loved _it."

"Eh."

"See? It just takes time getting used to."

"I guess."

I came out of the bathroom, seeing my three roommates were already changed and picking a movie.

"Hmm." Amanda laughed. "Those pants seem a little big on you."

I looked down. Oh yeah, they're Finn's." I laughed.

"I know. Hey, we're watching Pitch Perfect." She said, patting the bed next to her. I climbed underneath the covers.

"So. What'd you guys get today?" Jess muttered from next to Charlie.

"Huh?"

"What interview questions?"

"Oh. Um. A lot of 'Are you single'." Charlie mumbled. We laughed.

"Lots of 'So, you and Finn?' for me." Amanda laughed.

"Didn't they already know that since, oh I dunno, you're totally _lip-locked_ all the time?"

Amanda shrugged.

"All of Finn's fans hate me." She whispered.

"They're jealous of you." I said.

She shrugged one shoulder. I don't think she's ever looked so innocent and young before, nor has she looked so unconfident.

"They're lying, whatever they say." I said, pulling her into a hug. "You do know that, right?"

She smiled a little.

"Aw, don't worry bout me, Wills." She smiled.

"It's my job. Sooo-rry." I taunted. "I'll always be here for you, though, in all seriousness if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

She smiled at me.

"Oh, come here you weirdo." She laughed, pulling me into a hug.

I fell asleep at some point during the movie, Amanda still hugging me

…

**ALRIGHT CRAPPY ONESHOT BLAH BLAH BLAH WHO **_**CARES?**_

**Anyway, it's been a YEAR since I started Great movie adventure.**

**Time to kiss it goodbye. ): **

**So. The FINAL MOVIE? YOU decide. Leave a ssuggestion and ill pick from those.**

…

**And the more interesting thing?**

**Well, i need a new multichip, right?**

**Well since I finished lost, the MOST asked-for thing people send to me is a sequel.**

**So maybe I've got a little surprise for you… O.O**

**Haha REVIEW!**


	20. Jess

**Two Mini's About Jess.**

The Past 

"Jess…. She was… _difficult._ Difficult, difficult. She never knew her parents, you know… By the time she was a teenager… She was so… _Angry_. Just an angry, scared, hurt and lost kid with no one but me to cling to." Amanda had started.

We were stuck in an elevator, we had been for the past three hours, and the two of us were just rambling at this point. She had suddenly expressed her concern for Jess, and I let her ramble on. Apparently it had turned onto reminiscing.

"Oh, god she scared me…" Amanda whispered.

"Manda?" I muttered.

"I'm sorry. Just... remembering."

"Don't be sorry." I laughed. "I want to know about lil' Jessie."

She rolled her eyes.

"She was just rebellious. Parties, failing grades… _Rob_." She spit the name out like venom. "_He_ was the worst of Jess' problems. No respect for her." Amanda shook her head. "I hated him- I don't know what she ever saw in him."

I shrugged.

"He got her into so much trouble. He took her to the parties. At first she'd come home… out of it, if you know what I mean. I didn't see that, didn't see the big deal. Probably tired herself out dancing, probably stayed out too late. She'd come home at one o'clock and we'd have the _worst_ fights- screaming matches… the whole nine yards…"

"Oh my god…" I muttered. Who knew Jess was such a troublemaker?

"Yeah, that's not even the worst of it. Then it became three, four… Coming home totally gone, wasted... that's when I wasn't mad anymore, I was _terrified._ I didn't know what to do… I'd lost her. Worse than when I'd lost her to Maleficent, maybe, because her _own_ actions were hurting her. Not someone else's, hers. And how do I protect her from her?" Her voice was breaking a little. I scooted closer to her.

"Manda, you don't have to say it."

"I want to. I need someone else to know about this… I need someone else to help me with this if it happens again."

"Okay."

"Then she was cutting school with him and his buddies… One time, they got arrested. _Arrested_. When the cops came, though, she and Rob ran like heck. The cops never knew."

"Wow… She was…"

"A delinquent.. Yeah. Then one day, she didn't come home. She disappeared. Three days, I stayed home from school. Finally, she came through the door, looked at me, with a big, fat, black eye and just collapsed on the floor, sobbing her eyes out. And we just sat together, crying, her saying 'Im sorry! I'm so sorry!' over and over and over." Amanda looked at me, shaking.

"Oh my god…" I whispered.

She nodded.

"Jess has had a rough time… That's one of the reasons I'm so protective of her… Ah, I'm sorry, Char, that was a random story."

"No, no problem… I feel like it's good I know now… I understand her a bit more, I guess?"

"You _think_ you do… _I_ don't even understand her completely. She's a puzzle."

"A puzzle?"

"A sarcastic, adorable, worrisome little puzzle." Amanda laughed.

"Who really likes pizza."

"Well who doesn't like pizza?"

"True, true."

….

Power

A weird, searing pain overtook my head.

It seemed to course through my veins, an alien but familiar feeling. I felt as if I should be glowing. I felt it spread like poison as I stood.

I was so angry all of the sudden, so full of hate. And I felt like the world could bow down to me at that point- and if they didn't.. I'd _make _them.

At the same time, I was kneeling on the ground, growling in agony.

"Jess!"

The voice seemed far away. Willa.

I couldn't stop this. It was too late. The OT's had almost gotten me again- and I got mad- and now _this is happening_. I'm going to hurt every living thing in this room- I'd wipe out the OT's that were currently surrounding us, yes, but I'd hurt Willa.

_Stop. Jess. Control yourself. Control your anger._

I stood up. I now saw the world through a film- a red hue surrounded it. Just like when I was twelve. When the bad people took me-_controlled _me. And here they are. Surrounding me. And I can take them all out right now.

And I will.

I took a big breath, and threw my hands in front of me. All hell broke loose, then. A hurricane seemed to go through the pavilion, wiping out tons of animatronic pirates. I closed my fists and bolts of lightning shot around the room, swirling around me. I breathed out, and fire joined the lightning, now any bad person would be dead, but I kept going. I drew my arms close to me as water- thousands and thousands of gallons of water crashed through, flooding every inch of the room with such strong currents, everything was swept away. Everything, and every_one_ but me. And I realized. I'm ending lives here, no matter how terrible they were.

And something was nagging at the back of my mind… something important.

What was it!?

I knelt, and the water receded.

Willa.

I forgot about Willa.

The hatred receded from my veins quicker than a wave on the beach. I snapped out of my trance- I had let the anger overtake me, I had acted on it.

I had turned into Jez.

"Willa!" I whispered, breathless.

There was a whimper behind me. I turned to see none other than my best friend, soaking wet, bruised, and bleeding. She was curled up, sitting up with her knees pulled to her chest, staring at me. Shaking.

"Wills… I… I hurt you?"

She was shaking slightly.

"Y-You… Jess… You just wiped out like a hundred and twenty… OT's… And managed to get like only two scratches on me… You… Jess?"

"Willa… I'm sorry… Jez came out, I couldn't-" I went to help her up but she backed away from me. "Willa, I'm not… I'm not going to hurt you… I promise, Wills…"

"Right.. I'm sorry… I'm a bit shocked… I'll… Jess…"

"Willa, how badly are you hurt? Wills, you're shivering. Willa…"

She stood up, weakly pushing herself to her feet.

I started forward, but she stumbled back again.

"Your-Your eyes!" Willa whispered. "They're green-Jess… Just stay put… Jess, don't go Jez on me again-please- Jess!"

Willa was _afraid_. Of _ME._

"Willa… _please…_" I whispered. I felt all of the anger leave my body with the tears that threatened to fall. I _will not _be Jez.

"It's… Jess, it's fading, the green… Come on, it's okay. Keep fighting Jez. Don't let her win." Willa coaxed sweetly.

I collapsed to my knees, bawling, and Willa kneeled next to me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Jessie…" She whispered. "Your eyes are grey again. You're okay."

"O-Okay!? I just ruined an entire building b-because I got mad!" I gasped out through sobs.

"Well then you have to try to control that." She whispered in my ear. "You're gonna be okay."

I nodded slightly, squeezing my eyes shut.

…**.**

**:o **

**A oneshot! Haha**

**I need your opinion, guys. Should I keep posting to Snapshots or just publish different stories?**

**REVIEW!**

**I liked this one. **

**O.o Jess was a badass!**


	21. A Mini

**I like mini oneshot thingies so here ya go. Expect more.**

**I've been on vacation for a while. I'm sorry… I wrote a bit, don't worry. I've got wrap-ups and new chaps and maybe.. just maybe… new stories to plan out… O.o**

**Fights.**

**.:.:Amanda:.:. **(This one's got to do with the first Jess mini-fic)

"_FINE!"_ I screeched. "_If you want to ruin your whole freaking life because of one kid, go right ahead!"_

"_YOU ALWAYS BLAME HIM!_" She screamed back. "_WHAT IF I _LIKE _THE PARTIES? HUH?"_

"You never did before, Jess. You know it's him."

"Shut up! You just don't like him!"

"_Don't like him?_ You're damn right I don't like him! And I _don't _like you going to these parties! Jess- You're _drunk!_ You're… You're a drunk, _underage,_ _fugitive_! Do you realize how dangerous that is?"

"No, Amanda, I don't. Explain." The sarcasm dripped off that sentence and slapped me in the face.

"You do! So _why the hell_ are you doing it?"

"Becau-"

"We got here from _Maine! _We made some long, impossible trek here when we were eleven, Jess! I got a job and now, with that _one _job, _I'm_ supporting both of us! Both! And we're _alive _and _well _and _together!_ You want to just throw it away!?"

"If I'm so much of a burden, maybe we shouldn't live together, then!" She screamed at me. "Maybe I should just leave! You'd like that, right? Then your _one paycheck_ would only have to support _one person!_ That's be _great _for you, right? Yeah, I'll leave."

"I _didn't say that!"_

By now there were tears streaking my face. My voice was raw from screaming. I could almost taste blood. I could handle myself in a fight; against anyone at all but Jess.

Her face twisted a bit. A desperate attempt not to cry. To keep a menacing face. To show the enemy she wasn't afraid. I've seen that face before. But it was never at me. I was never the enemy.

She clenched her fists and brushed past me. I heard a door _slam!_ down the hall. I sighed, putting my back against the wall and sliding down. And I turned and punched the wall as hard as I could. And my hand went through the wall.

"Ah!" I yelped, cradling my hand to my stomach. A stream of curses left my mouth before I curled on my side, crying into the floor.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee, a pillow under my head, and wrapped in a blanket. My hand was bandaged and a warm mug rested in front of me.

I smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"Jess?" I was losing my voice.

Looking around the kitchen, I found a note on the table.

_I'm so sorry. You'll be better off this way. If I get caught, I don't want you caught too._

I heard glass shattering far away, and my feet were wet. I realized I had dropped the mug and it broke on the floor. I don't care.

"Jess." I whispered. My voice was a hoarse croak. It seemed someone had squeezed the air out of my lungs. My veins were ice-cold. My heart wasn't beating.

"_Jess._"

I stumbled out of the room, vaguely realizing I had stepped on some glass, and ran in to Jess' room. Her ipod, a few books, and wallet were gone.

And then I heard the door click.

I ran, full-speed into the living room, and there she stood.

"M…Manda?"

I bit my lip.

"Yeah, Jessie?"

"I can't do it."

…**.**

**Okay, I'll be posting more mini-shots bc I just love it. Couldn't post more than one this time. Just wanted to get something out there cuz I haven't in like a month… Sorry**

**REVIEW!**


	22. We've Got Your Back

_**RATED T FOR ALCOHOL. THIS IS RATED T. I FIGURED IT'S NOT TOO BAD TO POST, BECAUSE WE ALL CAN BE MATURE HERE AND REALIZE THAT **_**DRINKING UNDERAGE IS **_**BAD**_**.**

**If anyone has a problem with this being in here, let me know and I'll remove it and put it in its own, rated T story. Okay?**

**Also, There was another story about a highschool party posted yesterday and I SWEAR I DIDN'T COPY YOU! I wrote this a few days ago. Haha sorry. Great story, though, go check it out. Called 'I'll be there and I'll cover you.'**

**Charlie **

Music blasted so loud, my ears were ringing. People stumbled through the house, some were dancing, some fighting, some talking. I sat on the couch with Christina, observing as she talked to random strangers and 'made friends'.

I wasn't the total irresponsible high school 'Hey! Let's go get drunk!' party-goer, but I _did _go to the occasional party. I mean, it's not like I got so drunk I couldn't remember my last name. I really didn't get drunk at all. Just a little tipsy sometimes. Like tonight. But I could still tell what's going on and everything.

Besides, it's summer. I've got nothing to do tomorrow. And, I think Maybeck was here with a few of his basketball team buddies. Yeah-there he is.

"Maybeck!" I called, walking towards him.

"Charlie? Oh, hey Char. What brings you here?" He laughed.

"You know. The cheerleaders invited me along."

"Same. Well, not the cheerleaders. The basketball team. I don't drink, though, and they're getting wasted so I ditched them… You don't, do you?"

"Uh…"

"Charlie! That's dangerous! You're underage!"

"Everybody is!"

He sighed, chuckling a little and shaking his head.

"Just don't. For me?" He laughed.

"Oh, _anything _for you." I mocked.

Some guy stumbled through our conversation, walking right into the wall and rounding the corner.

"I don't do _that._" I muttered.

"Good."

"You're pretty protective sometimes, you know?" I chuckled.

He shrugged. We were quiet for a little, and I sat down on a stair. He copied this. As the song changed, I picked up on a few of the conversations around me.

"…_failed my SATs…"_

"…_dude I'm so confused…."_

"…_seen Bobby Dormer's girlfriend? She's hot, man. Like…"_

"…_stupid cup…"_

Bobby Dormer. I feel like I've heard that name before.

"Maybeck?"

"Yup?"

"Who's Bobby Dormer? And why does he sound so familiar?"

"That's Rob…Rob Dormer. Jess' sleaze of a boyfriend. Why?"

"Oh. There's some guys talking about how hot Bobby Dormer's girlfriend is."

He frowned, his eyebrows knit together. He must not have liked people talking about Jess like that. I'm not sure I was too okay with it, either. I listened back in for the two guys.

"…_I know, right? Have you seen her body? OH my god. She must be great-"_

"_I wish I could have that."_

"_Maybe you can." The other one smirked. "Bobby treats her like shit and she still stays."_

"_Well maybe I could be the knight in shining armor, eh?"_

I tuned out again. I _definitely_ didn't like Jess being referred to as 'that'. Or The way they're talking about her in general.

And it doesn't sound like Jess to put up with someone treating her poorly.

"Hey, Maybeck. Is Jess here?"

"I dunno. Haven't seen her. But Rob doesn't normally miss parties, and she's normally with him so."

"I hate him."

"He's an ass."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go find her."

I got up, telling Maybeck I'd report back later, and went to find Jess. First, however, I needed to pee. Like, urgently.

The bathroom door opened, and who but Jess was standing in front me.

"Hey… Jess… I was just looking for you."

She looked a bit dazed.

"Hey Char." She mumbled. She was a little out of it.

"You okay, Jess?"

"Um… Yeah, I'm fine. How bout you?"

"I'm good."

"Alright. Well. Seeya later, I guess." She muttered.

"Seeya. Hey, Jess. If you need anything, or you're… uncomfortable… at all, just find me, alright?" I said. "Find one of the cheerleaders and they'll point you in my direction, okay?"

She nodded slightly.

"Thanks, Char."

I gave her a small smile, and she returned it.

…

"I don't know. She didn't look happy." I mumbled to Maybeck. We sat on the stairs again.

"Maybe we should offer to walk her home or something."

"I think we should." I nodded.

"Alright. In a few minutes. We'll let her have her fun."

I sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Maybeck?"

"Yeah?"

"A couple of guys were talking about her before."

"I know."

"First of all, it's _disgusting_ if that's the way guys think all the time."

"Only the disgusting ones." He smiled.

"Second, they said Rob treats her terribly."

"Yeah, I'll believe that."

"Me too… but this is _Jess_ we're talking about. She doesn't take crap from anyone."

"Yeah…" We were silent for a while as we both thought. "Maybe she's afraid of him."

I bit my lip. "Jess? No, I don't think…"

"Maybe… Maybe she feels like she needs him. People have been abandoning her, her entire life. Maybe she just doesn't want to lose another person, no matter how stupid he is."

I thought. That made a _ton_ of sense. Poor Jess.

"She knows she's got us, though." I whispered.

"Maybe she doesn't?"

I looked up at him.

"She _knew_ she had her parents. They dumped her at a Fairlie home. She _knew _she had a family at the Fairlie home… She had to leave."

"She knew she had Amanda, but now she's spending all of her time with Finn." I sighed. It made perfect sense. I shook my head. "Well, let's go find her."

We walked through the giant house, the rooms blending together as one noise-filled mess.

"Chris!" I called, seeing Christina.

"Hey Char. Hey Donnie."

Maybeck nodded. I'm sure they've only met like once.

"Have you seen my friend Jess?"

"Um… Yeah. Over there. With Bobby Dormer… ew."

I sighed, pushing through the crowd to the wall where Rob was currently talking to Jess. I strained to hear them.

"..Rob, I said _no. _Please… no."

"Come on… there's no one at my place. It'll be fuuun…" he smirked, moving his face closer to hers.

"Rob, stop. Stop! I said no!" She muttered quickly. She looked… scared. That's not Jess. The Jess I know should be _angry_ right now. Not scared.

"Come on, babe." He smirked. He pushed her up against the wall, kissing her almost… forcefully.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Hey, get off of her! She said no!"

He stopped, long enough to flip me off, and went back to Jess.

"Hey." I heard a voice behind me. "She said _no_, did you hear that?"

Rob sighed, annoyed.

"Yeah, I heard it, buddy. Not your girlfriend. Back off."

"Rob-" Jess started.

"Shut it, I dealt with it!" He cut her off.

The source of the voice grabbed Rob's arm. Rob turned, and I yanked Jess towards me, away from him. Out of harm's way. Immediately, I wrapped her in a hug, holding her head against my shoulder so she wouldn't see what was happening now. She wanted to see it, and pried her head back to watch.

"When a girl tells you to stop, you _stop._" MAybeck said, letting go of Rob's arm.

"Look, what I do with _my _girlfriend _isn't your business."_

"I'm afraid it is, when your girlfriend's a family member of ours and you're a total ass."

"My girlfriend. Not yours." Rob muttered. "Come on, Jess. Let's go back to my house, shall we?"

Jess, who now stood next to me, grabbed my hand. I squeezed hers.

"Jess, _come on!"_ he grabbed her other hand and pulled her towards him.

"Back. Off." Maybeck stood between the two.

"Make me." He mumbled. And spit on Maybeck's shoes.

And Maybeck decked him in the face.

And they fought. Rob landed a few punches on Maybeck before Maybeck flipped out. He grabbed Rob _by the throat_, slamming him on the ground. A crowd formed. Maybeck now had Rob pinned to the ground by his neck.

"When your girlfriend,"

_Punch._

"Tells you to stop,"

_Punch._

"You'd better,"

_Punch._

"Freaking."

_Punch._

"Stop."

_Punch._

"Char… Char… That's enough. Please!" Jess muttered.

"Maybeck, he's got it. He's got it, Maybeck! Stop!"

Maybeck stood up. He kicked him in the ribs-hard- and left him rolling on the floor in agony. He grabbed my arm, and led me and Jess out of the party, to his car.

"You okay, Jess?" I whispered.

Jess, who had been fighting back tears, finally let them fall. She nodded.

"Th-Thank you guys!"

"No problem." Maybeck said. He was still hyped up on energy- the way the anger burned in the back of his eyes was almost scary. "Jess- you're done with him, right? You don't let guys treat you like that anymore- _ever- _and if they do, let me know. I'll beat the crap out of them."

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I said.

"I… I don't know…"

"Jess, you don't take crap from anyone. Why _him?_"

She sighed. "I don't know. He's my boyfriend."

"He _was_ your boyfriend." I said quickly.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Alright. Well that's enough excitement for one night… Let's get you home." Maybeck muttered.

We nodded, and I helped her into the car, as she was a bit out of it. I wondered if she'd been drinking because she'd wanted to, or because Rob had told her to. I held her in a tight hug the whole car ride.

"Jess?"

"Yeah."

"You know you can always come to us right? We'll always be here. I promise."

She smiled, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I know, Charlie." She whispered. "Thank you."  
...

**o.o intense. You like it? **

**I think I'm on a Jess fic kick.**

**REVIEW!**


	23. The Sad Truth

**This depresses me.**

SORRY FOR THE LENGTH.

Yeah so this is like painfully long and boring, I just figured if you were horribly bored and needed something to read… Well, here.

…

She was laid out, peaceful, almost, in the middle of Main Street. The rain fell in harsh, cold, noisy blankets around her. It dribbled down her pale face like tears. She looked beautiful as ever. She could've been mistaken as sleeping, had there not been a gaping, bloody hole in her stomach. The blood had splattered on her flawless face, into her flawless hair, on her simple clothing that blanketed her flawless body.

The first to see her had been Charlie. She came around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Her hand flew to cover her mouth- in shock, in awe, in disgust. In disbelief. A strangled yelp escaped her throat, a choked sob. Something close to 'No!' was repeated- was _screeched- _ as she ran towards her, sliding to her knees, desperately searching for a pulse to find the impossible had happened. The terrible impossible. The Thing That Could Never Happen. Much thought about, never talked about. She couldn't be dead.

After her was Philby, alarmed by the sudden screams, and curious. He, unlike Charlie, hadn't yelled out for help. He knew. She was gone. There was no saving her. He just watched, frozen, as Charlie held the limp body to her, shaking her, trying desperately to wake her up.

Next, of course, was me. Me and Finn. Upon seeing them, way at the other end of the street, we took off in a run, faster, as fast as our legs could carry us through the pouring rain. I slipped, hitting my head on the ground _hard_. And Finn didn't blink. He kept running. No usual 'Willa, you alright?' or 'Come on, Wills, having trouble walking today?' as he helped me up. I don't even know if he knew I fell.

"No. _NO!"_

He knew it, too, she was gone. And now he held her, sobbing into her chest. '_I love you, I love you, damn it! Come back! LISTEN TO ME!'_ Holding her like there was nothing else to cling to, and she'd save him if the world turned upside down, dumping all of us into the sky.

I got up, somehow finding Charlie and burying myself in her hug. I didn't want to see this. She couldn't be gone. It was a lie. My eyes were lying. It was a practical joke.

_No joke. She's gone._

I squeezed Charlie a bit tighter. I can't look at her. I can't.

His screams would have been the worst. Would have, had Jess not walked up to us, followed by Maybeck, who cringed, and looked away, and found Philby. Jess looked down at her dead sister, and… did nothing. She froze. She stood there. Was it disbelief? Shock? Both?

She was just blank.

"Jess…" I breathed. My voice was hoarse. I was dealing with a time bomb.

She looked at me, eyes boring through me.

"Jessie, you okay?" Charlie said.

"D-don't. Don't call me that. _She _called me that. Only Amanda. Only her." Jess whispered. "How the _hell _would I be okay?"

Jess wasn't crying, though. She was glaring. Glaring at me. Glaring at Charlie. Like she was going to lash out and attack. Her fists were balled. She was shaking, and breathing heavy. At this point-after all she'd been through, and all of it for nothing, apparently- at this point… She couldn't have been mentally stable.

"Jess-" I whispered, walking towards her.

"Don't! Don't-… come-…near me."

"Jess?" Philby said.

"Wills. R-remember.. When I get mad-When I get m-mad- You remember! Re-Remember!" she was gasping. Not crying. Just struggling, and gasping. But not a single tear was shed. I took a few steps to her, got closer. She stuck her hands out towards me, to stop me.

She was referring to when she had turned into Jez again at Wonders. She _destroyed _the place. Because she thought the OT's were going to kill us.

I grabbed her hands, and held them tightly until they uncurled out of fists.

"We're past Jez. Jez isn't coming back. Ever." I whispered.

"Neither is Amanda." She growled. "Neither is my sister! They took her! Th-they-"

"Jess." I said, cutting her off. I pulled her into a tight hug, which she fought with all of her might. "Jess. You can be weak. You _should _be weak right now. Stop that, stop being mad-"

"I'm allowed to be mad!" she screeched. She pushed me off of her, hard. So hard, I flew back and hit the ground, landing on my butt.

"Jess!"

"What!? Stop looking at me like that, all of you! Like you're scared of me-scared _for _me! Leave me alone! Just- UGH!" She _screamed_, turning on her heel and walking away down Main Street. Angrily.

I bit my lip.

"I'm going to go follow her." Charlie said. "From a distance. So she won't know I'm there. But I'll be able to keep her safe."

"I'll come." Maybeck said in a whisper. He looked shaken, and a few tears were running down his face, but he was trying to act strong. Philby, looking similar, nodded slightly. "Philby, too."

Maybeck, Charlie, and Philby all looked at me. They wanted to give Finn alone time with her.

"No." I whispered, so he could not hear me. "I'm staying with th- Him. I'm staying here with him. He needs someone."

They nodded, walking after Jess.

I turned to Finn, unmoving, head on Amanda's lifeless chest. Without a single word, I sat down next to him. His bloodshot eyes met mine. I _did not_ look at Amanda. I couldn't. She's not gone.

"Willa." He said, voice breaking. "I don't know what I'm going to do without her. I can't live without her."

_She's not gone._ I tried to remind myself. _She's not._ That's how I'll stay strong for him. For all of them.

I pulled him into a hug, and he buried his face in the crook of my neck. Nothing romantic, I knew. More like he was hiding from everything, so much that it did not exist. And he thought, for the time being, I would protect him, which I would. People often joked that we looked like siblings, acted like it sometimes, too, and I decided that's what we both needed the other to be right now. I'll protect him like he's my brother, because he is, and he needs me, and I need him, too.

"We'll… We'll get through this Finn."

He sniffled.

"I- I don't know if I c-can." He said, breaking down into fits of sobbing.

"Finn…" I whispered, trying for soothingly. I put a hand on his head, running my fingers through his hair, in attempt to soothe him, remembering seeing his girlfriend do that countless times.

There we sat for two minutes, five. Seven. Then, he took a deep breath. He gave me big hug, resting his chin on my head.

He stood, looking down at her. He kneeled again, planting a long kiss on her forehead. He slid her eyes closed, and as he stood up, was crying again. But he didn't accept my help this time.

"It's dangerous here, Wills." He whispered between sniffles. "She'd want me to get us all home. And she'd want all of us safe."

I nodded, still looking up at him.

"Wills?"

I nodded.

"She's dead, Willa. Let it out." He breathed.

I lost all my breath, then.

"Um…"

"You're denying she's gone. To help me. To stay strong for me. And for you."

"Finn…"

"I know you too well."

I bit my lip, bit down hard, and shook my head. "Stop. I cope how I cope, okay? Just stop."

He looked down, shaking his head. He'd deal with me later. Right now, he was shaking.

"We need to keep an eye on Jess." He said.

I nodded.

_We need to keep an eye on you, too._ I added, mentally.

He picked up her… Amanda's… body, carrying her over to the bed of flowers. He put her down, folding her hands over her stomach.

"Someone's going to find that tomorrow, and it's going to be creepy as hell." I whispered. And despite the situation, we laughed. For a while. Until it turned into tears, and we hugged each other more, desperate for another beating heart next to our own, one with good intentions, desperate to find someone to chase the sadness away from us for a minute or two.

We snuck into- well. Broke into- one of the shops and got a few sodas. And we sat near each other, shaken, drinking sprite. Not daring to look in the flowers behind us.

Eventually, a dark figure walked at us from down the street. Shoulders hunched, stiffed posture. Stumbling.

It was Jess. And even from a far, she looked terrible. Even Finn was too preoccupied watching her to remember how distressed he was.

When she reached us, I bit my lip in concern. No tear-stained cheeks like I had expected. No bloodshot eyes. Just a blank stare. The most she looked was tired.

"Jess…" I said delicately.

"Yeah?" She muttered. She looked past us, at Amanda in the flowers.

"Jess, you should say goodbye." Finn muttered. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

She nodded. "Sure."

Me and Finn stood about fifteen feet away, still watching her.

And I couldn't fight it anymore. Seeing Jess kneeling over Amanda, I couldn't swallow the lump in my throat any more. Finn saw this, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"She's g-gone?" I muttered. "Th-there's gotta be a way t-to fix it!"

But that's all I said. He shook his head, his expression so full of remorse I couldn't bear it. I didn't want to put Finn through more stress than he was already going through, so I calmed myself down and decided I'd save it till I was alone.

We looked back at Jess. Still stoic.

"Finn, she's not okay. That's not healthy." I whispered.

"I know."

….

Two days of sitting in my room. Not talking to anyone. I sat, staring at a wall. Crying, not eating, not drinking, until I got the call. I looked down at my phone.

Caller ID.

Amanda.

My blood turned to ice. I waited a few seconds, before I snatched the phone off the table.

"H…Hello?" I whispered.

"Willa?"

My heart split in two. That's not Amanda's voice.

"Um… Y-Yes?"

"This is Jeannie."

_Oh. _I didn't reply.

"Amand… Well… Jess' roommate."

"Yeah, I kn-know." I sniffled.

"Listen… I'm.. really sorry."

"Thank you."

"I miss her, too, you know."

_You MISS her?_ I wanted to scream. _YOU miss her? You don't know what 'miss' means! She was my older sister! MY SISTER!_

I took a breath.

"We all do." I muttered.

"You're wondering why I called."

"Yeah."

"Willa… Jess is… I'm…scared for her." Jeannie muttered. "I… Her sister died in her sleep, _right next to her_, and she's just… blank. She's not crying… she's not anything."

I bit my lip. The night Amanda… died… Jess was having nightmares, so Amanda came down to Jess' bed and laid with her. Hugged her. And that's how they fell asleep. When we crossed back over, she had woken with her sister's cold arms around her. And all she had done was calmly wake Nash up and say 'I think something's wrong with Amanda.' No tears. Nothing. Amanda Lockhart was pronounced dead by a freak heart attack at 3 a.m., Monday, August 26th, 2013. Jessica Lockhart hadn't shed a tear.

"She's, like… Pulled out. She goes through the motions… but she's… gone." She finished.

"I…"

"You need to come over here. Like, now. I'm _afraid_, Willa. She's not okay."

I nodded.

When I arrived, Jess sat in her bed, drawing. She didn't acknowledge that I was there. Not even when I sat behind her and peered at the drawing.

It was Amanda. It was the most spot-on, most lifelike, most _beautiful_ drawing I've ever seen. Amanda was smiling, her eyes warm, her mouth open like she had been laughing.

I sighed. I grabbed her hand softly. I took the pencil, _very_ careful not to mark the drawing in any way, and she didn't look up still. I took the book, which her eyes followed until I closed it.

Placing both on the nightstand, I turned her to face me.

"Jess. Look at me."

She did.

"Jess, I'm sorry. But your sister is gone. She's dead. You can't pull out like this, Jess."

She swallowed.

"Jess, you _need _to feel something. It's healthy. You don't want to but you _have to. _This is the girl you spent your life with since you were one and a half. I'm sorry to do this, I'm so sorry. But she's gone, and you _need _to cry. Let it out."

This time, her eyes softened. She bit her lip. She looked in pain.

"And she may not be here anymore, but I _swear_, you'll always have me. Me and Charlie. And Finn, and Maybeck, and Phil."

"No! Stop!" She screeched. She pushed against my chest, pushing me away, but I wouldn't let her. I sat, unmoving. "No! You can't promise that! _SHE did!_"

"Jess-"

"And she's gone! I _don't have her anymore_! She promised!"

She was sobbing now.

"_She's not here! And I need her! I need her!_"

I hugged her, holding her.

"_I need her, Willa!_"

The girls appeared at the door, the other orphans. They look so sympathetic. Sad, but relieved she wasn't a zombie anymore.

I sighed, helping her onto the top bunk. Amanda's bed. Still smelled like her perfume. Looks just as slept in as the night before she died. I lay down, Jess next to me, still sobbing. I held her, letting her cry herself to sleep.

I looked at the wall next to her bed, seeing, for the first time, a collage of photos. Of her and Jess, her and Finn. All the keepers. One had me and Jess, the night I landed in the hospital and they gave me Mickey Mouse pajamas, and no one would stop making fun of me. Jess layed next to me and I guess Amanda had snapped the picture when we weren't looking. We were laughing to each other.

Another was her and Finn, kissing in front of the castle. I laughed; she wore Mickey ears, and he wore Minnie's.

There was one of me and her and Maybeck, too. I was asleep though, my head on Amanda's shoulder, and Maybeck was drawing on my face with Amanda's eyeliner, and they were both cracking up.

I sighed. There were plenty more, but only one more stuck out to me.

Her and Jess. They were about five and four. And Amanda had an arm around Jess, kissing her cheek. And Jess was laughing.

I sighed. Jess' face was buried on my chest, my chin on top of her head. I looked down at her.

"Don't worry, Manda," I whispered, tears swelling in my eyes, pain swelling in my chest. "I've got her."

…

**Sorry it drags on. It's like so long I didn't even re-read it. I just figured if you wanted to see it I'd post it..**

**I'm sad now.**

**REVIEW.**


	24. Blue

**PLEASE NOTE: Due to some recent comments I agree on, this story has been changed from a K plus rating to a T rating.**

**I'll state the individual one in front of every one.**

**This one is Rated **_**T.**_

**.Philby.**

She held my hand as we got out of the limo, her small hand closed in my own nervously-sweaty one.

As she stood, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, and the blush in my cheeks. I stood, admiring her tiny form. She wore a beautiful knee-length dress; it was a beautiful blue, and-

"Scoot, loverboy." Jess laughed, and I realized I was in the way of her getting out of the limo- her 'grand entrance' as she called it. _I _called it 'Jess Successfully Getting Out Of The Limo Without Faceplanting'- _that _was grandiose for Jess .

I did feel my cheeks getting hot, however.

Jess laughed at me, but Willa dragged me away, down the red carpet. She laughed, smiling at a few cameras and posing with me, hugging me. She even gave me a kiss on the cheek for a few of them. I liked those pictures. Uh, anyway..

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She smiled, her face dangerously close to mine. My breath caught, but I tried not to show it.

"More than you'd think." I chuckled, and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose, met by a million 'Awwww's from the crowd of paparazzi.

She smiled again, dragging me further down the red carpet. We stopped for a few interviews, took a few more photos.

"So, as we all know, it's going to be your five-month anniversary tomorrow-" the reporter started.

"How did you even know that? I didn't even-" I immediately shut myself up. Oh no. Admitting I hadn't known our anniversary- Willa's too cool to be mad, right? Right!?

Willa laughed. "Yeah, how _did _you?" She smiled up at me. "Neither of us seemed to remember that! Oh, boy; we're too busy, aren't we Phil?"

Every nerve in my body relaxed.

"A bit, yeah- how bout I take you out to dinner, then?"

"Oooh." Willa cocked an eyebrow, smiling at me. I laughed.

"OMG, you two are _perfect._" The reporter said.

"Well _thanks._" I laughed. "But it's not me. It's-"

"Oh, cliché." Willa smiled. "It's him. Well, we'd better get going. Thanks!"

"Good luck, you two."

"Thank you." We smiled.

As we walked away, she looked at me.

"Hmm, forgot the anniversary already? You know, your average teenage girl might get upset over that." She smiled.

"Lucky for me, you're far from average." I laughed, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Dell Philby, are you calling me weird?"

"Isabella Angelo, I'm calling you _very_ weird."

She smiled, punching me lightly in the shoulder.

"You're weird, too, you know." She laughed.

"Hmmm." I muttered, smiling for a picture. After a few flashes went off, I looked down at her again, still leaning against me, my arm still around her. "And how is that?"

"Well how about that hair?" She giggled, running her hands through it.

"What? Way too cool to be normal, right?" I said.

"It's neon orange." Willa laughed. "Of cours-"

"Maybe I should dye it, huh? I could be cool. Dye it blue."

"Blue?"

"Yeah, blue." I smiled as we reached the end of the carpet. We walked inside the building- we were at some Disney banquet in the Grand Floridian, delicious food, and lots of charity and donating and things to buy and the money goes to charity or… something, I don't know. It was for a good cause, that's all I needed to know. "Electric Blue."

We stood just inside, now, in the near-deserted lobby. I took a seat on the couch, her next to me.

"Hmmm… I don't know."

"You're right. I should be a true FinnFanboy, dye it brown and be Finn #2."

"That's extremely creepy."

"Hm. Black, like Percy Jackson? And you could be my brunette Annabeth." I smiled. Favorite book of hers.

She smirked up at me.

"I was _going _to say, of _course _it's really cool. I love it."

"Sexy, right?" I smiled.

She bit her lip, looking at me seductively-jokingly, I should add- "So sexy." She brought herself closer to me. Of course, all of this was joking; she wasn't _actually _trying to look… so… _hot _…- But, _oh god,_ she didn't really know how amazing she looked on a regular basis, never mind when she's doing this. She stopped, laughing.

"You know, that was a joke, right? If I wanted to look sexy, hmm… I wouldn't have to try so hard." She laughed.

"I know you're joking, but you _do _look 'sexy'." I said. "Twenty-four seven. And beautiful, too. All the time."

She smiled, blushing. It was adorable.

"You too, loverboy." She laughed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Since when can _you _call me loverboy?"

"Since you're so cheesy."

"Hm."

"Anyway," She continued, "As I was saying. I love you and your hair just the way you are. I'd rather you be the Ron Weasley to my Hermione Granger."

"And that's not cheesy?"

"Oh, it's cheesy. Just better-phrased than your cheesy jokes."

I rolled my eyes as we entered the dining hall and took our seats.

"Sheesh, guys. It's like we don't exist!" Jess said, once we were all seated.

"Huh?"

Amanda laughed.

"You and Willa have literally not taken your eyes off of each other _all night._"

"I don't know. That's pretty enjoyable in itself." I laughed.

The girls 'awww'd around the table as Willa blushed. Finn and Maybeck laughed at me.

"I told you you're cheesy." Willa said, smiling. I just put an arm around her shoulders.

Art was being auctioned off on the stage. Currently, three million dollars- yes, _million- _was being offered for a painting of Peter Pan. The money would go to 'Make A Wish'. That's amazing.

"So. When do we get food?" Maybeck said.

"I really hope soon." Jess said, only to be met by a waitress placing a salad in front of each of us. "Wow."

"Yeah."

Finn chuckled, slipping an arm around Amanda's waist. It was so smooth- god, I wish I could do that. Here I am, I put an arm around Willa and almost have a heart attack because I think I might have pit stains.

I shook that thought from my head, and looked back at Willa. Her hair was in a nice bun, a few pieces hanging out. She only had a little makeup on- which I was happy about. I'll never voice this opinion, but Willa wearing makeup just doesn't fit. I think it distracts from her natural beauty, and I know it's cheesy but it's so true; Willa is one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. Finn probably says that about Amanda. Maybeck probably thinks that about Charlie (not that he'll admit it). And trust me, Amanda and Charlie _were _beautiful, and so was Jess, but Willa was absolutely _gorgeous. _Stunning.

Her dress hugged her tiny frame at the top, but flowed at the bottom- poofed, I guess. It was the most dazzling blue I've ever seen. At the top, it was… strapless… ah, what is that called again? Heart-shaped top? What was it, like a 'sweetheart neckline'? Or-

"Phil?" I heard. I realized I'd been staring at her dress a little _too _long.

"Ah- Sorry.. your dress- I was j-just- Ah, I'm-"

"Philby, calm down." She laughed. "What about my dress?"

"Ah- This is gonna sound stupid. Is th-the top called a heart-shaped neck, or sweet-heart neckline?"

The entire table burst into laughter. I let my head hit the table, keeping it down as I felt myself blush. I sighed. Willa put a warm hand on my back, and I felt a little better.

"Oh, don't worry, Phil." She giggled. "Random questions have a burning desire to be answered, don't they?"

I turned my head, my temple still resting on the table, but now I peered up at her sheepishly. I managed a smile, and she laughed again.

"It's a sweetheart neckline, sweetheart."

"Clever." Charlene laughed. "You two are so dorky."

Willa laughed again, mock-glaring at Charlie. Man, I love her laugh. Willa, that is- not Charlie. Well, I mean, Charlie's laugh is nice too but really- Ah, screw that.

"Well I have to go use the restroom." Willa said, standing up.

"Number one or number two?" Jess giggled.

"Ew, Jess!" Amanda said, slapping her on the arm.

"Well. These are the hard-hitting questions, you know."

"Oh, you should be a _journalist._" Charlene said, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I really should."

I sighed.

"What's a'matter, Philbo? Not interesting now that you can't stare at your girlfriend?" Maybeck laughed.

"Maybec-"

"Yeah, 'What's the name of the design'- Nice save, Dell." Charlie said, smiling at me.

"I swear, I wasn't look-"

"Mhmm, sure you weren't." Amanda chipped in. I glared at her.

"Aw, poor Philbo." The only remaining person who _didn't _put their two cents in on my question added. "Getting' picked on for-"

"Shut _up,_ Finn!" I grumbled. I stood up, pushed in my chair, and walked away to the sound of their laughter.

They can be _so _ immature sometimes! Good God! Can't they ever just-

"Phil? What's wrong?"

Only then had I realized I had wandered into the Lobby, where the hall to the bathrooms branched off of.

"Ah, nothing. Being teased." I said, aiming for lightly.

"Hey, Phil?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at her.

And her lips crashed onto mine, managing herself to be pressed up against me. It took me by surprise, but I wrapped my arms around her waist, in turn, feeling her hands running through my hair. We continued until we ran out of air, took a breath, and kept going. Eventually, we were up against a wall, somehow, and I didn't ever want this to stop. And-

"Whoah." I heard. I silently cursed whoever this was. Really. Couldn't have picked a worse time.

I looked over, at Amanda.

"Hm." She mumbled. Then she laughed, and shook her head. "Ew. Whatever." She giggled, walking past us, to the bathrooms.

Me and Willa exchanged a glance.

"Um. Oops?" I laughed.

"Oops?" she said, laughing at me now. "What're you talking about? That was great!"

I laughed as she took my hand, dragging me back towards the dining hall.

…**.**

**OOhh, Wilby.**

**I quite like this.**


	25. Somewhat Irrational Fear

**oneshots oneshots oneshots... thanks, NEON CLOUDS, for beta reading this. I changed it a bit, you might wanna read this again...**

**..:Willa:..**

_BOOM!_ _Crack._

I closed my eyes, focusing on the rain pounding the side of the living room, of Wayne's apartment. No- No, _bad_ idea. Bad, Bad idea. Not the rain- _BOOM! _

My eyes shot open. _"A-And not the thunder, either!"_ I whispered, inaudible, as to not wake up my friends sleeping peacefully, spread out among the two bedrooms. We'd been living in Wayne's house for a few days, trying to keep the Overtakers' focus away from our own homes, as the girls of the Nash house had barely made it out of the house before Jeannie, Amanda and Jess' room- and _only _their room- had burst into flames. We'd decided our families needed to be safe, thus removing ourselves from our own houses.

I clapped my hands over my ears, squeezing my eyes shut as hard as I could. I pressed my palms into my ears, trying to block out the thunder.

It felt like I was drowning. My eyes hurt, it was hard to breath. My brain felt like it was expanding in my skull; my heart beat harder than if I had just run a marathon. My muscles felt weak- I was just too worried, too anxious.

_BOOM!_

_Josh ran through the door, soaking wet from the rain._

"_Willa?" He yelled. No answer. "Willa!?"_

"_J-Joshie?" Answered my four-year-old self from under the table._

"_Wills, what're you doing under there!? Have you been there the whole time!? I went crazy looking for you! I thought I lost you! Mom and dad would've flipped!"_

"_I-I'm sorry Joshie." I had muttered, the beginnings of waterworks forming in my eyes._

"_Ah… it's okay. It's alright, Wills." He whispered. He coaxed me out from under the table, pulling me into his lap. "Why are you under the table, Willa?"_

"_I-" I cringed as thunder boomed. "I'm scared." I whispered._

"_Well." He laughed, his 15-year-old self much wiser. "A little noise and water never hurt anyone."_

_And I believed him. We sat and watched the storm for a while, me in his lap. I rested my head against him after a while, fell asleep, and woke up magically in my bed, the sun shining through my window._

The lights flickered. Power outage!?

"O-Oh no… No!" I whispered. I jumped off the couch, waiting.

I know. It was kind of ridiculous for a sixteen-year-old girl to be so terrified of a storm. It's not like I'm crying my eyes out under the table, or anything. No. Just nervous. That's what thunder storms make me- anxious and nervous. There was just worry and guilt in the back of my head. That's all.

_Worry… And guilt…_

I took a deep breath. I hate storms. _Hate storms._

Something behind me creaked, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. The lights went out.

"No…" I whispered. Maybe now I should wake someone up-_no! Don't be ridiculous!_

I sighed, sat back down, and put my had in my hands.

Just breathe. Just-

"Ah!" I shrieked as I felt something on my back. Immediately a hand was over my mouth. Overtakers? My pulse rushed, and I pushed the body away from me as hard as I could.

"Shhh, Wills. Willa, it's me."

The hand slid off my mouth.

"F-Finn?" I mumbled, still shaking. Really- he could've given me warning. I hugged the blanket that now covered me- he had placed it around me; I guess that's what brushed against my back.

"What are you doing up?" He said, sliding onto the couch next to me.

"I should ask the same thing!" I shot back.

"Thunder woke me up. I saw light coming in from around the door in here. And I decided to check it out." He stated simply. "Your turn."

I sighed.

"Couldn't sleep." I muttered, simply.

The darkness hung in front of us for a while in silence. No, I wasn't _afraid_ of thunderstorms. I just… I just didn't like them, okay?

"Any reason?" He finally whispered.

"N… No, not really. Just not tired, I guess."

"Hm." He said. Once again, the silence took over.

Not that it was awkward, or anything. I mean, I'm pretty comfortable around Finn, I think. We'd been through a lot. Maybeck's cool, but I don't… relate to him in the same way, I guess. Don't get me wrong, I love him; He's my brother. But we don't have too much in common. And then Philly- well, that's just always awkward, you know… Since… Yeah.

But Finn I could talk to, easily, and he comes to me for advice a lot, and it's just comfortable.

"Wills."

"Mh-hm?"

"You sure you're okay?"

"Never better." I mumbled.

He sighed.

"You should get some sleep, Finn."

"So should you."

"You're impossible!"

"I know you are, but what am-"

"Finn."

"Yessss?" He laughed.

I sighed, shaking my head. I walked over to the window, looking out at the ominous park. As lighting illuminated it, I backed up a little. Wouldn't want the OT's knowing I'm here. Yeah, that's why I won't stand near the window. Sure.

Finn was still staring at me.

"Finn-"

"Willa."

"_Yes_, Finn? _What do you want?"_ I snapped.

**.Finn. **

Maybe four a.m. wasn't a good time to talk.

"Do you want me to wake up one of the girls, or-"

"No!" She said. "Really, Finn, it's no big deal. Go back to sleep!"

She was lying. But what was bugging her!?

"Willa, don't be like that. Come on, what's wrong?"

Thunder boomed, and she cringed.

"You're afraid of _thunder?_" I laughed, unintentionally harsh.

"No! I'm not! Leave it be, okay?"

"Look, it's not weird or anything. I'm afraid of heights. And snakes."

She looked up at me.

"What's the worst it could do, break your eardrums?" I teased.

"Finn. I'm not afraid." She snapped, with such anger I _shut the hell up._

Great, I said something wrong.

"What's it that's bothering you, then?" I asked, sincere this time.

"_Nothing!_"

I put my head in my hand, sitting for a while. I could just give up. Go to sleep. That'd be easy. But that wouldn't be right. Willa's sat with me countless times and given me advice on everything: girls, life… School. You name it. Though, she might bite my head off if I tried to help.

"Well, do you want to watch TV or something?"

"Power's out. Go to sleep, Finn."

"I can't. Not tired."

She sighed.

Thunder shook the house again, and I put a hand on Willa's back. She was shaking. So I slid closer, cautiously putting an arm around her. I could tell she wanted to fight it at first, but, on second thought, she let herself relax. She rested her head against my shoulder, and I leaned back, resting against the back of the couch. We both knew- nothing going on here. Willa's like a sister to me. I had Amanda and she had Philby, sort of.

So, Willa's afraid of thunder. That's kind of… strange. Willa's strong, brave… it seemed weird such a small thing upset her. But as the house shook once again, I could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Shhh… Relax…" I whispered. She gripped my shirt, gritting her teeth. She was tense. "Willa, take a deep breath."

She did.

"Okay, again. Breathe in, breathe out." I tried to keep my voice as low and soft as possible. This, both unfortunately and fortunately, was not the first time I'd dealt with crying girls.

She nodded a little, and we sat in silence for a while. She buried her face in the crook of my neck- I realized we must look like a couple, but neither of us care, really.

Thunder boomed; she jumped. What could possibly…

Then I remembered something- back on that stupid island… She had gotten lost in a thunderstorm. She probably convinced herself she was going to die. Fell down a cliff and lay, broken and bloody, at the bottom- maybe she was remembering that? Some kind of post-traumatic stress?

But I remember Amanda mentioning that Willa didn't like storms before that. So maybe, that was the deciding factor? The straw that broke the camel's back?

I realized her cool breath on my neck had gotten softer, more even and rhythmic. She had stopped hyperventilating and crying, and she hadn't moved in a while. She was asleep. I looked down at her.

"What _is_ wrong, Wills?" I sighed.

I scooped her up- slowly- bridal style and walked down the hall, to where Amanda was sleeping. It was only a twin bed, but she'd definitely make room for Willa. Neither of them was too big.

I pushed open the door.

"MMmh… Hullo?" I heard.

"Manda?"

"Finn.. whatreya doin it's like-" _BOOOM!_ Thunder cut her off. "S'like three a.m."

"Yeah… do you have room for one more in that bed?"

"Mmm.. Finn?" she laughed.

"Not me, for Willa. I found her on the couch and she fell asleep."

"Sh'dsn like thnderstmms…" Amanda's sleepy voice mumbled. Translation? She doesn't like thunder storms. Then, she shifted. "Sure, put'er ri-there…" (Sure, put here right there).

I put Willa next to her, and went back towards the door.

"Night, Manda."

"Mhmm.."

I smiled, and turned to leave. My foot had other plans, however, because I tripped over something and went down hard.

"Good goin'."

"Thanks." I whispered. I grabbed the item I had tripped on and walked back into the hall, shutting the door.

A sudden_ 'HHHuummmm' _was heard, and the lights flickered on again. Oh. Power's back. I looked down at the item in my hand. It was a black, hard-cover novel Willa had been reading- the 5th Wave- an alien book. I opened to the page where a bookmark stuck out of. Hm.

The book seemed okay. If you're into that whole 'reading' thing. I took the book mark- page 245, I have to remember that- and studied it. It was just an old, folded piece of newspaper. It was probably nothing. But my curiosity got the best of me, and I opened it up.

_**December 15**__**th**__**, 2002**_

"_**Man, 42, Dies On County Road.**__"_

Why is _this_ her bookmark?

'_Orlando mourns a tragic loss during this weekend. Kyle Angelo, 42 years old, skidded off of Straw Way…_

My heart stopped beating for a second.

_Angelo?_

I put my back to the wall, sliding down into a sitting position.

I read on.

"…_skidded off Straw Way, colliding with a tree. Angelo died immediately, his five-year-old daughter and fourteen year old son sent to the hospital in near critical condition. His car was unable to gain traction on the wet road, due to what some refer to as '__**the thunderstorm of the century'. **__Luckily, the two children had been wearing seatbelts, unlike Mr. Angelo, so their lives had been saved. Memorial service will be held…"_

Oh my god… _I'm such an ass, making fun of her for being afraid of storms! _

Well, I knew what was wrong now, I just… That's terrible…

…

"_Finn?"_

"Mh."

"Finn!"

I jumped. "Page 245!" I took a breath. "Oh.. Uh, morning. I must've fallen asleep."

I looked up to meet the soul-less eyes of my human alarm clock, but instead found teary, warm, chocolate ones.

"Willa?" I whispered. It was light out; I must've fallen asleep in the hallway.

"Why.. Why did you go through my things?"

Her voice sound choked-up, wavering just like Amanda's on the rare occasions we fought. Immediately, a pang of guilt echoed through my chest. Willa crouched in front of me, a bit hunched. Her eyes were red and puffy; she was biting her lip.

"Wh-What?" was all I could manage. But then I looked down, and saw: in one hand was her book, the other… the opened piece of newspaper. "I'm sorry… Willa, I was just curious…"

She bit her lip, her eyes squinting and flooding with tears.

"Willa, I am so sorry." I whispered. We both knew I wasn't just talking about snooping anymore.

The dams broke and the waterworks began. She buried her face in my shoulder and started _sobbing, _and immediately I could tell she'd been holding it in for a while. For years.

I hugged her, kissed her head, and tried to hold her together as she fell apart.

…

**Ah, Filla for the Winn! Ha, get it? Kay… a little darker. But do ya like it?**

**REVIEW!**

**Filla friendship everything.**


	26. AU STORY IDEA(givefeedback!)

**AU. Amanda, Jess, Charlie, and Willa are all sisters. Living alone. Amanda is 18, Charlie is 16, Jess is 11 and Willa is 7.**

**May or may not make a multichip out of this at a later date. Yes? No? This would be chapter one.**

**This would be the next REWIND, after I close up Rewind. AND REWIND WILL BE CLOSING SOON. Know what I mean? Next not-so-serious happy-ish fic. That's going to attempt to rip your heart out.**

**Will eventually be Famanda.**

**Amanda**

The door slammed behind me.

"Jeez, Amanda. Bad night?" Jess laughed from the couch.

"Hey, Jessie." I muttered. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, dumping my jacket on her head so it covered her head. She giggled and threw it back, and I smiled. "Yeah, a bit of a bad night. Lots of weird people in the restaurant tonight."

"Ooh! Got any good stories!?"

"Hmmm…." I sat on the couch next to her. She sat cross-legged to face me. "Well there was this _one _guy, who walked in and tripped. And he fell right on Jeannie!"

"Jeannie is the mean one. Right?" Jess said eagerly. "Grumpy Jeannie!?"

"Grumpy Jeannie." I nodded. "And then, she spilled _all _of her food on her. She looked like a spaghetti monster."

Jess laughed, probably picturing Jeannie covered in red sauce and spaghetti with vampire fangs and hulk muscles. I smiled.

"Hm. Shouldn't you be asleep?" I said, suddenly remembering.

She squinted, like she was trying to remember something.

"Charlie said she'd put you to bed."

"Oh… Charlie just got home little while ago." She said, "Like ten minutes."

I closed my eyes, and sighed.

"Where is Charlie?"

"In her room. I wanted her to make me some cake but when I asked she wouldn't open the door and she said no. She said her head hurt. Charlie's gonna get in trou-ble…" She laughed.

I sighed. "Why don't you head on up to bed? I'll tuck you in in a minute."

"If Charlie made me cake, she wouldn't be in trouble, right?" She jumped off the couch, and ran up to her room.

I sighed.

"Charlie!" I yelled up the stairs.

Eventually, I heard the thudding of her feet on the ground.

"What? I've got a splitting headache."

"Why ever do you have a headache?" I muttered.

She hesitated. "Why do you think? Been taking care of the little rats for the past eight hours."

"It's only been seven, because Willa's school called and told me you were there an hour late. And Jess tells me you just got home."

"She's lying-"

"You smell like a highschool party."

She sighed in defeat.

"Everyone's alive! I was only there for like an hour anyway. They're fine. And I didn't _do _anything!"

"Charlie!"

"What! No harm no foul!"

"Charlie, you left our little sisters home to go to some dumb party! You _smell _like alcohol!"

"I didn't drink that much!"

"And you drove right home?"

"Yeah."

"Charlie!"

"What!? I came right home!"

"Do you not remember a drunk driver is what killed mom and dad!?"

This shut her up for a second.

"Be-…Because some _stupid _idiot made terrible choices, our parents are _dead!_ Because of his bad choices, we're now living off of the _minimum wage _paycheck of an eighteen-year-old girl, and the money from the will! Charlie, it's pretty damn hard right now. And I can't lose anyone else!"

Charlie looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Char. It's just… Charlie, you're sixteen. I need you to make better choices. I love you, okay? I don't want you hurt. And, what if the house caught fire? Do you think Jess would be able to concentrate long enough to tell the firemen Willa's in here? Or even, if the social workers find out we left an eleven-year-old and a seven-year-old in the house _alone,_ they'd take all three of you from me for _sure_."

"I'm sorry."

I sighed.

"It's… It's alright, Char. Just, _please_ don't do this again. This is becoming a weekly thing."

She bit her lip.

"Go get some sleep, Char." I whispered. She nodded, and got up to leave. I stood, to go find Jess. But suddenly, Charlie turned around and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I make things difficult." She whispered.

I kissed her cheek; she was getting way too tall for me to reach her forehead.

"I know you don't mean it. You just want to have fun. But can't, like,… physics club, or something, be fun?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." She laughed.

"Mh. I tried."

"Besides, Manda, _Pat Marrow_ is in physics club."

"Oh no, not _Pat Marrow_." I laughed.

She sighed.

"If you knew Pat Marrow," She muttered, walking away. "You wouldn't have even _thought_ Physics club."

I laughed.

"Night, Char."

"Night, Manda."

I sighed, getting off the couch. I pulled some pajamas out of the laundry bin and changed in the kitchen, because really. Who wants to walk _all the way_ to the bathroom.

I crept into Jessie's room, as she was already asleep on top of the bed, sideways. I lifted her up, with some difficulty, and slid her under the covers, pulling the blankets up to her chin. I kissed her forehead, and crept out.

I opened the door to my room and flicked on the lights, not at all surprised to see the small frame of a seven-year-old under the blankets.

"Manda?"

"Hey, Wills."

"I waited up for you, Manda. I wanted to see you today…"

That almost broke my heart. Today was one of the not-so-uncommon days that I had started work before she got out of school and ended after her bedtime.

"Well, I'm here now, hun. It's way past your bedtime."

"I know…" She muttered. I sighed, picking her up, a hand under her butt, one on her back, and carrying her back to Charlie's room (the two shared the room; I used to share with Charlie, and she used to share with Jess, but Jess wanted her own room and I now slept in our parent's bed. Charlie didn't mind. Most of the time.)

"Hey, little girl." Charlie whispered when I carried Willa in.

"Charlie, where were you?" Willa whined. "Th-there was a thunderstorm, Charlie… I was scared…"

I looked at Charlie, whose face was drowning in guilt.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Charlie whispered.

"That's okay, Charlie." She whispered. Charlie looked down at her lap.

I lay Willa down on her bed- really, my own bed. Something crinkled, like she had lay on a piece of paper.

"Manda!" She screeched, now wide awake and jumping off the bed.

"What!?" I nearly yelled. Charlie had come running over, as well.

She pulled back the covers, revealing a photo on her bed. She snatched it up.

"Y-you wrinkled it! You broke it, Manda!" she yelled. Tears began to leak out of her eyes.

"Willa!" I crouched in front of her. "What? What did I break?"

I slowly took the photo out of her hand and stood, so Charlie could see it, too. It was a picture of our family- parents and all- in front of the Disney World castle.

I bit my lip.

"Wills…" I whispered. Charlie gingerly took the photo. Her hands were shaking. "Willa, it's… It's just a photo."

"I-It's the last photo! The l-last one we all took! When everybody was happy!" She sobbed.

I pulled her into a hug, and she buried her face in my stomach, since that's as tall as she was. I picked her up.

"Willa, everyone will be happy again soon. Are you sad?" I whispered.

She nodded, bursting into a second round of tears. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Man-Manda… C-Can I sl-sleep wi-with you please?" she managed to get out between sobs.

"Of course, hun."

"A-And… And.. Charlie?"

"Yeah, I'll come sleep in the big bed with you two." She whispered, kissing Willa's forehead. She stood behind me, and let her head rest on my shoulder, so she was now eye-level with Willa.

"You will?"

"Yeah, I will."

"You promise not to leave again?"

"I promise, Wills." Charlie muttered, a bit choked up.

Willa lay in between us. She insisted we left the light on, because the thunder was scaring her. So, I couldn't sleep. Charlie's eyes were closed, her arm draped around the tiny Willa (also asleep).

The door slowly opened. Jess wandered in, and closed the door behind her. She looked up, seeing all of us in the same bed.

"Havin' a party without me." She shook her head. "I'll remember this one."

I laughed. "Come here, ya weirdo." I lifted the blanket up. She slid onto the bed, and curled into me.

"Night Manda."

"Goodnight."

I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Manda." She whispered.

"I love you too, Jessie."

…

**Sooo yeah, read the author's note at the beginning. This is probably going to be my new story. Rewind's closing.**

**Yup.**

**Like it?**

**It's Alternate Universe.**

**REVIEW!**

**Really, I think that was adorable.**

**REVIEW!**


	27. She's My Sister

**Because Willa and Finn's little siblingish friendship is adorable.**

**Finn**

She laughed, holding up a picture of me and her. "There. That one."

"Really?"

The picture was after all of us had painted Amanda's and Jess's rooms in their new house. We'd gotten into a little bit of a paint fight- me and her had gotten the worst of it, as I was covered in red paint from Jess' room, and she was covered in light blue from Amanda's. For a long time after that, the rest of the keepers had called us 'purple'.

"Yeah. I like it. Purple."

"Purple." I laughed, nodding.

**OOOO**

"Stay still- Finn- _Stop_."

"Willa-"

"Sh! Sit down, shut up. Just a little more."

"_Willa!_"

"You have to look _perfect _for this, goddammit!" She laughed.

She poured more crap in my hair, sculpting it to make it look 'decent' and 'neat'. I'd never admit it- but I'm grateful she's doing this. I'd be shaking too much to do my hair. I'd be too anxious to pick out an actual outfit. I'd probably leave my pants at home. Or the ring- oh god, the ring.

Willa had helped me with that, too. Helped pick the most beautiful white diamond and gold ring. Simple, but beautiful. Just like Amanda.

"Willa, oh god- I can't do this!" I muttered quickly.

"Finn." She grabbed my shoulders. "You love her, right?"

"Of course."

"And you want to spend… _forever_ with her?"

"Absolutely." I whispered.

"Alright. I know you can do this. She loves you. You can do this."

I bit my lip.

"We'll all be right there with you. She'll look beautiful. As always. You'll do that dorky thing where you can't focus on anyone but her. It'll work."

I nodded a little. "This is going to be good. Good…. It'll work."

**OOOO**

I smiled. Of course, Philby had told me he was going to propose to her. But it wasn't really a surprise before that, either. I mean, the two were _in love _with each other.

She walked up to me, a shy smile on her face. I pulled her into a hug.

"Congrats." I laughed.

"Thanks, Finny."

"So how's it feel? Being married?"

"Well, I'm not married yet, I'm engaged. And Finn, you'd know! You've been married to Amanda six months!"

I smiled.

"Yeah. Just wanted to know how you liked it."

"Well I've loved all five minutes of it so far."

I smiled.

"Finn?"

I looked up.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah… It's great. Everything's great. It's just… You know… how in you and Manda's wedding, Jess walked her down the aisle?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking… Since, you know… My dad's… dead… And you're like... Well… Finn, would you want to walk me down the aisle?"

"I'd be honored, Wills."

**OOOO**

Willa, looking pained, worn out- but _happy, oh_ she was so happy. She handed the little bundle to me.

Two chocolate-brown eyes peered back at me; too big for the little bald head they were in. Well, bald, save for a few strands of his- _her- _father's orange hair. The baby cried and cried, peering up at me. Her face twisted into a little smile, and her crying slowed to a stop. She looked at me, perplexed.

"H-Hi…" I whispered, my eyebrows up. The baby laughed, and so did Willa.

"Say hi to you goddaughter, Finn. Bridget Amanda Philby."

"Amanda? Her middle name is A- D-did you say goddaughter?" I breathed. I didn't take my eyes off the giggling kid. "Are you laughing at me, Bridget?"

The kid must take after her mother- she's _tiny_.

_Then again, she's a few minutes old._

I finally looked at Willa.

"Finn…" She laughed. "You're crying."

I sniffled, handing the baby back to her mother. I looked down.

"Yeah. I guess I am."

"Hey…" She whispered. I looked up at her. "Thank you."

"Hm?"

"Since Phil's in London.. I mean, you were the first person I thought to call… I didn't interrupt you, did I?"

"Yeah. You interrupted my night of Saturday Night Live re-runs and waiting for Amanda to get home from work, just so you could have a baby, that you then named after my wife and made me god-father of. How selfish."

She smiled, looking down.

"How are you, Wills?"

"Tired." She whispered, as the bundle of blankets in her arms 'coo'-ed and shifted.

I leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead, and then Bridgit's.

"Why don't we try and videochat the proud new dad, huh?"

**OOOO**

**I just love their little sibling thing so freaking much. Four unrelated mini oneshots about them. Woohoo.**

**REVIEW!?**


	28. Headcanons READ THE NOTE

**Alright… So, basically…**

**Panic attacks suck.**

**I have this terrible headcanon where, since Jess' dreams can get terrible, and she had a bad childhood because of people testing her bc they want to know how her brain sees the future, and because she was captured and forced to be evil as Jez, she's a bit scarred and has panic attacks.**

**Why am I telling you this?**

**I want you to send me your headcanons and I'll write a mini-oneshot or drabble about it.**

**Canon: A fact proven true by the author or book. (ex: Maleficent is an Overtaker)**

**Headcanon: A fact accepted or made up by a reader that is not true or has not been confirmed. (ex: Maleficent's really a spy for Wayne **_I so do not believe this it's just an example_**)**

**Just clearin that up.**

**Happy headcanons, sad headcanons, ship headcanons, family headcanons.**

**I just want your headcanons, man. I'll write drabbles.**

**So I'm going to write a few and then you're going to send me things like anything, from light, like 'Headcanon: Finn is in love with Pokemon' to dark, like 'Headcannon: when she was an OTK, Charlie's orders were to do the unthinkable: Kill her best friend. Sometimes, on cold days when Maleficent can regain some power, she has to fight the urge to obey these orders again' or anything in between, and I'll write a drabble. Get it? Got it? Good.**

…**..**

_**Anyway,**_** I have panic and anxiety attacks. They suck. A lot. I wanted to write a bit about it.**

**Headcanon: "Jess has bad panic attacks."**

**Amanda**

Jess had had a rough childhood.

Jessica Lockhart had been abused, cheated, abandoned, and treated like dirt. And so she gets panic attacks. Minutes- sometimes a few, sometimes much longer than a few- of pure terror, where she's not 'all there', and she's in her own little world and her own little world is absolutely torturingher. She can't move, she can't breathe, her heart's beating out of her chest and her fists won't uncurl.

The past follows the girl who sees the future. It's almost ironic, almost funny, in some sick, twisted way.

And it's _heartbreaking_.

She's sitting in front of me, right now, squeezing my hands as hard as she could. Her eyes are clamped shut, and she's shaking, both from the actual fear and the attempt to hold her sobs in. I could barely see her—it's three a.m. and mostly dark—but I can hear her sobs and I can picture those giant grey eyes with tears in them, perfectly from memory.

"Jessie, breathe in…" I whisper softly. "Hold your breath, count to ten… Eight, nine, ten, okay, breathe _out."_

"M-Mand-"

"Don't try to talk, hun. Just breathe. Okay?"

She obliges, but it's nearly twenty minutes before she settles down enough to allow herself to collapse against me, burying her face in my neck and allowing me to hug her.

"Calm down. You're still shaking, come on. Lay down. Jess, you know I don't like you climbing up to my bed when you're having an attack." If, in her shaky state, she were to slip off the ladder leading to my top bunk, she'd fall and probably crack her head open. I tell her to just wake me up, and I'll climb down to her. She doesn't listen.

"I know." She whispers, muffled by my shoulder. I pulled the blankets over both of us.

"You know, all of the sweets before bed probably didn't help."

"Thanks, mom."

"I'm just saying. You don't ever listen to me."

She just sighs, pressing her face further into my shoulder.

"Night, Jessie."

…**.**

**Alrighty, theres one… aand… I'll do two for now, I guess.**

**Headcanon: "Willa's fearless- save for being deathly afraid of spiders."**

**Philby**

As I took out the final wave of the undead, I heard the shriek. It scared me half to death, as zombie games, dark rainy days, and random screams don't exactly go well with each other.

"Willa!?" I stood up, dropping the controller.

"Uh… Phil!"

I heard footsteps thunder down the hall as she ran down the hall of our tiny apartment. I turned, chuckling a little as she appeared, flustered, in the living room.

"Hi." I laughed.

She was wrapped in only a towel, which she fought to hold up. Her hair was a pile of shampoo on her head, and she was dripping water and soap all over the hardwood floors.

"Hi…" She sighed.

"Why are you standing, naked, in my living room? Not that I'm complaining, but the world needs saving from evil zombies, and I can't be distracted." I nodded towards the game station hooked up to the television and laughed.

"I'm not naked, I have a towel. It's _our _living room. And _your girlfriend _needs saving from an evil spider, so the world can wait."

I laughed. "Really, babe? A spider?"

"Sh. You, go kill." She pointed down the hall, stomping her foot lightly.

"Anything for you, Your Majesty." I bowed, mocking her, and made my way down the hall, careful to avoid soapy puddles. The spider was about a quarter of the size of a pea, and was most likely already drowned, but I grabbed some tissues and scooped it up anyway, flushing down the toilet.

"_The terrible beast has been slain, Your Highness_!" I yelled down the hall. Seconds later, she appeared in the doorway.

"_Oh,_ so noble. How can I _ever _repay you?"

She pushed past me, expecting our conversation to be over, and started the shower water again.

"Hm… You could let me in on the whole 'shower' deal." I laughed.

Her eyebrows rose, and she smirked.

…**.**

**Hmmmmm….**

**T **_**plus**_** rated?**

**Maybe.**


	29. More headcanon drabble minis

**Headcanon:** **Charlene isn't the little perfect athelete Mrs. Perfection she seems to be;** **I think that all of that is just for show. Like, when she's at home by herself, she, like, looks at herself in the mirror and judges herself**

**Headcanon by: Kingdomkeeper1121**

**Charlie**

The blonde girl in the mirror stared back at me.

Bags under her eyes, frown on her face. I shook my head. The exposed girl in the mirror did, too.

My fingers traced the scar that started at my hip, and went up to my mid-stomach. An Overtaker encounter had given me that ugly conversation-starter.

The scar ended at my ribs. Each rib jut out clearly, a canyon between them. I looked sickly. Emaciated.

_Ugly._

I know, I've lost a little weight due to the stress of things, lately… But… I looked _terrible._

The skin blanketing my ugly bones, itself, had flaws- too many flaws. Tan lines and freckles and birthmarks.

I felt around my face- nose too big, lips too small. Deep purple bags under my eyes.

'_Perfect'_. Perfect Charlene Turner. That's how the media puts me.

Perfect?

_What _are they seeing?

This girl, this _stupid_ girl in front of me isn't _perfect._ She's too far from perfect to be considered.

Who could love someone this far from perfect?

How do I have people fooled? How do I have people thinking I'm perfect? One day they'll see.

One day they'll realize. I'm _not._

And they'll hate me.

…**.**

**Oooh. That was… I'm sorry, I'm terrible about writing appearance-based insecurities.**

**Alrighty, next? One of the 34765894545 headcannons I got from Mandy (aka her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks) (THANK YOU FOR SENDING SO MANY I LEGIT LOVE YOU DUDE)**

**Headcanon: Willa goes to theater camp.**

**Headcanon By: her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks**

**Amanda**

We'd known she'd gone to theater camp basically every year of her life, since she'd turned had a pretty good idea that she could sing. But I've never heard her.

So, in our little game, when she'd picked dare, a thought had bubbled up inside of me.

"I dare you to sing. Something Broadway." I smiled. "Miss Theater Camp."

She pressed her lips into a line.

"Oh, come on. You told me you perform every year at the end of camp!" Charlie laughed. "A big musical!"

"Well, yeah. But never… for like, close friends."

"So? What's the difference?"

"I dunno…." She sighed. "What do I sing?"

"Something Broadway. Les Mis?" Charlie suggested.

"No. Too depressing."

"Okaaay…" I laughed. "Um.. that one you love… Wicked?"

"Too loud."

I glared.

"What about a _Disney _play." Jess smirked. "Newsies."

"Alright. Santa Fe." Willa sighed. "Prologue. A guy sings it, but. What can ya do, right?"

We waited. She took a breath, and-

"No, I-"

"_Sing._"

"Ugh."

She opened her mouth and belted out what must've been 'Santa Fe'.

'_Close your eyes, come with me, where it's clean and green and pretty…'_

My mouth fell open.

'_And they went n' built a city out-ta clay.'_

She could've been a Broadway star, with that voice. Jess was in the same predicament as me, gaping. Willa could hold a note forever, it seems, with perfect… vibrate-o, or verbrato, or vibrato or _whatever _the term was.

"Whoa, kid. You've got a voice."

She took a sip from her water bottle, shrugging. "Hey. I can't do sports, I suck at playing clarinet, and I can barely ride a bike. It woulda been unfair for me not to have _some_ talent, ya know."

"That's a little more than 'some', Wills. You could out-sing a Disney princess!" Jess laughed. Willa just smirked.

"I know." She looked at jess.

"That you could out-sing a Disney princess?"

She nodded.

We looked at her, confused.

"I _have_." She laughed.

…

**Haha, cuz they come across the characters all the time and yeaaahhhhh eh.**

**Sooo, next is by me again.**

**Headcanon: Willa and Jess aren't so popular in their high school. But they'll defend each other **_**to the grave.**_

**Jess**

There was a circle of kids around her locker.

_Oh, god, Wills, what NOW?_

I joined the crowd, trying to figure out what was going on. Fingers crossed that it wasn't Willa, I pushed through until I could hear it- still too short to see.

"_Alright, _then why the hell were you in my way, anyway?" An annoyed voice questioned. Victoria, a snobby girl in our grade who basically fits the 'bitch' stereotype easily.

"It was an accident! A mistake! Accidents happen! I'm sorry!" _Ugh. Willa, what did you do?_

"_You_ were an accident. How the hell are you famous?"

"I-"

"I don't care." The girl snapped. "It was a redder-ee-col question."

"You mean _rhetorical?"_

"Did I ask!?"

"You _should've_." Willa laughed. "You came across pretty stupid there."

I heard a _slam!_, and immediately pushed through the crowd to see Willa being held against a locker.

Willa could smack-talk people like no tomorrow. She's a genius. She can manipulate them with a few carefully planned words and win a fight easily, confusing her hulking opponent to defeat.

When it comes down to _physical _fighting… Well, she's not good if she's got nowhere to run. She's tiny.

"_Listen, you-"_

"Hey!" I yelled.

Victoria, five-foot-ten, bulky from playing lacrosse, and still hulking over Willa's five-one figure, snapped her head towards me.

_Why does she pick fights with the big ones!_

"Come on, break it up, leave her alone." I said. "You're like a foot taller and twice as muscular. That's not a fair fight."

"Three times as muscular, and I don't give a damn about 'fair'."

"What'd she do?" I sighed, and Willa's eyes met mine apologetically.

"This little punk decides to spill her coffee on my shirt."

"Sucks, doesn't it?" I grumbled. "I'm sure it wasn't on purpose. She's a klutz."

Victoria turned back towards Willa.

"Hey! Come on, beating her up won't do anything."

"Yeah, you've tried, and look at me now." Willa mumbled. "Completely unchanged, save for a black eye."

I winced. The bell rang. Kids started dispersing, and Victoria sighed.

"Whatever. I don't have time for you right now." With one final shove into the lockers, she let Willa go and made her way to class. It was just me and Willa in the hallway.

"Thanks, Jessie." She muttered.

"Don't call me 'Jessie' in school, please. Not a very intimidating name, and if I keep having to scare bullies off of _you_, I'll need an intimidating everything."

Willa smiled a little, and I touched the purple circle around her eye lightly. She winced.

"When did you get this, and why did I not see it before now?" I whispered.

She smirked a little.

"No, Willa. I'm serious."

The smirk faded. "About a week ago. I pissed her off a little too much, I guess. I don't know why the bruise won't fade… and every girl knows that makeup can hide anything." She said softly.

I sighed.

"Stop getting her angry. Avoid her."

"What fun would that b-"

"Willa, I am _serious._ I can't always be around to save your sorry butt."

"Well I can handle myself!"

"Like you were just now, right? Situation _totally_ under control!"

"I would've been fine!"

"Oh, yes, _in pieces,_ but other than that-"

"I fight pirates and ghouls and _monsters_ every night. I can handle a freakishly big lacrosse player."

"It's different, and you know that."

She bit her lip. And, before I could do anything, she pulled me into a hug. Shakily, I wrapped my arms around her, too.

…

**So that one was accidentally long… but…**

**Did ya catch the reference?**

**ANYWAY,**

**Headcannon:** **Famanda has a kid young, like age 20.**

**Headcannon by: Her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks**

**Finn.**

We lay, side by side. Amanda sighed, curling into me. I smiled, wrapping an arm around her.

"Good morning…" I smiled. No answer. I looked down at her.

She still slept peacefully. Her brownish-gold hair was sprawled on the pillow. Her delicate shoulders were hunched, her back curved as she clung to my arm. Her skin was beautiful, somewhere between tan and pale… everything about her was beautiful. Her face was so peaceful. I leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"Finn…" She whispered.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." I whispered. I pulled her to be up against me, giving her a long kiss on her forehead.

"Mh… You're warm…" She smiled. She buried her face in my chest. I smiled, kissing the top of her head. Moments like this was what I love- so close together, so peaceful.

We stayed like that for a while.

"Finn?" She finally whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are you scared?"

"Of having a kid when I'm still young enough to be in college?" I whispered. She nodded. "Of course I'm afraid. I'm terrified."

She looked at me, eyes full of tears and a terrified look on her face.

"But," I continued. "I've got no doubt we can do it. You are the smartest, most beautiful and talented girl I've ever met. We can do this."

She smiled, pressing her face into my chest again.

"Sh, you dummy. Being pretty hasn't got anything to do with anything."

"Well, our kid's gonna be gorgeous." I slid my hand to be on her stomach. "Speaking of, how's the little guy doin' in there?"

She smiled, and I saw a glint in her eyes- hope. Security.

"The little guy's both hungry and is trying to make me puke." She smiled, pressing her face into my chest again.

I shifted, putting my head on her stomach. She groaned.

"Now, little guy, you can't be doing that to your mother. She's nice enough to carry you around for nine months; the least you could do is make it a little easier on her."

Amanda laughed, groaning. "I don't think it's working, babe."

"Oh, well. I tried." I whispered, planting a kiss on her stomach. She smiled a little.

I pulled her into a hug again, my face buried in her hair. We fell asleep like that.

And I couldn't be happier.

…

**Hmmm okay I'll do one more.**

**Headcanon: Jess goes back and forth with a couple of guys before she finds someone**

**Headcanon by: her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks.**

**JESS**

I'd run out of there faster than I should've.

_What's wrong with me!?_

A sob escaped my lips- there- I'd gone and blown it. He'll never talk to me again. He'll never look at me again.

"_Jessica Lockhart, I love you more than anything. I want to spend forever with you… Will you marry me?"_

And, after standing in shock… I _ran._ I'd ended up in the garden of the restaurant, on a bench near some dying flowers.

I just… everything had gone through my head. Every_one_, straight back to Rob. Every stupid guy who'd cheated on me, who… who _I _had cheated on… All the times it hadn't worked out.

I couldn't. I'm _terrible_ at relationships. I couldn't do that to him.

"Jess?"

I jumped, turning around.

"Ryan- listen, I'm so sorry, I just…"

"Hey. If you don't want to marry me, it's completely fine. It's alright. It's kinda why it's called a 'proposal', and not a 'claiming'."

Despite my tears, I laughed.

"No, I really do. I _really _do. It's just…"

"Just…? If you're not ready, I'll wait-"

"No, it's just… like… every guy I've _ever _dated… was _terrible _for me. I pick the _worst_ guys, and I always get hurt, in the end." I mumbled. I ignored his 'vaguely insulted' look. "But then there's you, and you're amazing and funny and handsome and smart-"

"Well, thanks." He laughed.

"-and you're _perfect_… And I'm so… so _not._ I don't want to hurt you."

He sighed.

"Jessica Lockhart." He cupped my face in his hands, sitting next to me on the bench. "You _aren't _perfect. _I'm _not perfect. But you love me anyway. And I love you, for every scar you have, every hair out of place, every insane joke you make and every mental breakdown you may or may not have."

I chuckled.

"I love you, and I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. You're the most passionate, insane, and adorable person I've ever met. And I'd like to wake up next to you every morning, and make you breakfast because god only knows how terrible your cooking is. And every night I'd love to watch you paint, because the look you get in your eyes is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I love everything about you Jess, and if you're not ready, I'll wait- as long as you need. It could be till we're eighty. We'll have a wrinkly old person wedding. I-"

I cut him off by kissing him. I pushed him down, now on top of him, lips locked in a solid kiss.

"Ryan, _I'm in love with you_." I whispered. "And I want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me?"

He laughed.

"Maybe."

…**.**

**Aw… I quite like that.**

**KEEP SENDING ME HEADCANNONS! ANYTHING!**

**REVIEW!**


	30. AUTHORS NOTE- TOUCHY SUBJECT

Alright. So. Hi, guys. THIS IS A TOUCHY SUBJECT.

I recently read an old blog page on Wild Ride, Ridley's blog, about possible couples of KK3 (like I said. OLD page)

And someone suggested Chess. Yeah, _Charlene and Jess._

And the responses were…. Interesting. No, _infuriating._

They talked about how that'd be too weird. How it's innapropriate, and yada yada. A lot of "what are you thinking!?"s.

I for one don't mind it at all; I'll write a nice oneshot for it soon. I think it's absolutely adorable. Keep in mind, this won't be in any of my multichaps, I'd just like to write a oneshot for it. And all those who don't like don't have to read it.

Basically, I was wondering… what would you guys think of that?

I know. This is a touchy subject. But you know what? Not everyone's straight. Love's Love, dude. Love is Love.

Also, I'll be updating On The Run soon.


	31. Jesslene!

**Jessica/ Charlie Chess Jesslene WHATEVER ya wanna call it it's adorable and i ship it hardcore. I. SHIP. IT. SO. MUCH.**

**Jess**

Amanda Lockhart is evil. Don't trust the good-girl, 'I just wanna hug _everyone_ and have a good time', animal-loving exterior. Don't trust the colorful clothes or the cheery smile.

She's freakin diabolical.

"It's weird. They all cancelled last minute." Charlie mumbled, picking up a Mickey ears pin and putting it back.

"Yeah." I muttered, biting my lip. "Weird."

Or, you know. Some sick, stupid… absolutely lovely setup.

No. Stupid setup.

The _wonderful_ previously mentioned sister of mine had decided to take my love life into her own hands. We'd had plans. All four of us, the girls. Amanda had convinced Willa- how, I'm not sure- to ditch us with her. They're somewhere now. Enjoying the… not-awkwardness of whatever perfectly normal situation they're encountering.

Damn it, I'm going to kill her.

"You alright?"

I jumped.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay." Charlie laughed. "You've been trying to glare a hole through that Stitch doll for like five minutes."

"Yeah, sorry. Just… Thinking."

"Ooh, careful. Could hurt yourself."

I scrunched up my face. "Ha-ha, real funny."

"Well, what about?"

"Mm… Nothing…"

"Oh really?" She smirked. Mischievous glint in her eyes.

_Whoah._

"Um… yeah. Where first?" I said, quickly.

"Hmmm… Rockin Roller Coaster, I'd think."

"Seems sufficient." I laughed.

"Come on." She grabbed my hand, dragging me through the park. Up sunset boulevard, into the fastpass line.

She sat on the railing, smiling at me.

"What?"

"Nothin." She laughed.

I nodded a little. "Oookay."

"Soo…" She sighed. "We've got a good half hour."

"Ugh, I know."

"So how's school?"

"Uh, school?" I shrugged. "It's just school. Not fun."

"I feel ya. Mine sucks."

"But you're on all those teams, right? Gymnastics. And cheering?"

"Yeah, I am. Which means practice. Every day. Till late."

"Ooh."

"Yeah. I wish I could hang out with you guys, more." She sighed. "I miss you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. And Wills and Amanda."

"Right." I bit my lip looking down.

"You sure you're alright, today?"

"Mhm. Positive."

"No school troubles?"

"Nope."

"Mmm… _Guy _troubles?" She teased.

I chuckled, looking down.

"Oh, god. I'm right, aren't I? Spill."

"Just… this… person… That will never, ever like me." I whispered. Her eyes softened; her beautiful eyes. And I frowned.

"Why would someone not like you, Jess?"

"It's complicated. And we're up."

I dragged her into the ride carts.

…

"That was _amazing_." Charlie laughed, walking out of the Tower of Terror.

"You say that like you've never done it before."

"Well, not four times in a row, no."

I laughed.

"Ooh!" She grabbed my hand. Again. Huh? "Ice cream!"

"Sure!"

"And _you_." She said, walking up to the cart and buying two. "Can tell me more about this guy."

She let go of my hand to pay.

I smiled, biting into the ice cream. "Not much to know." I sat on the curb, and she sat next to me.

"I'm sure that's not true. What's he like?"

"Nonexistant." I nodded.

"Mh?"

"_He_ doesn't exist."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"You've confused me, Jessica Lockhart."

"I'll bet." I mumbled, standing up. "Star Tours?"

"Sure." We ambled through the park, the sun dipping lower in the sky. "You gonna tell me who this is?"

"You gonna keep heckling me?" I laughed.

She nodded. "Yeah. Do I know them?"

I bit my lip, looking down the street to Pixar Place.

"Closely."

"Huh?"

"You're bad at picking up signs." I sighed, angrily. I jumped, realizing what I'd done.

"Um."

"Uh, Charlie, you might…" I took a deep breath. I have to tell her, now. "You might hate me. A lot. A whole lot."

"No I won't."

"Promise?"

"I swear."

I looked down.

"I like you, Char."

Her jaw dropped.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Yeah, we can... We can go home now."

"No, we can't."

"Huh?"

"You have to ask me out, first. You like a person, you ask them out."

"Don't do this, Char. You're just being nice." The urge to cry was too much.

"You don't want to go on a date?"

"I do! I just… why would you?"

"Because. You're hilarious. And you're spontaneous, and you're fun, and you're beautiful. And, you know, if I told you I haven't sort of always had a thing for you… I'd… I'd be lying."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She laughed. She looked up at me. "Soo…"

"So how about that date? You, me, Primetime Café. ASAP."

"Suddenly all smooth, huh?"

"I've always been smooth."

"Like five minutes ago, when you couldn't look me in the eye?"

"Psh? Whaat. That's not how I remember it."

"Oh, god. What have I gotten myself into?"

"Best date of your life, hopefully." I laughed. She slipped her hand into mine and I smiled, looking at our hands.

"Best date of _your_ life."

I laughed, looking down.

"This… Am I awake? I have some pretty damn realistic dreams, and-"

"Jess." Charlie laughed. She kissed my cheek.

"Alright. Real. Wow. Really real. _Wow."_

She laughed, pulling me into a hug.

"Come on, you weirdo. We got a date to get to."

…**.**

**Noooot my favorite Jesslene I've written… But I wanted to write one where it all began before I dive n completely. Ya know?**

**But they get WAYYYYYYYYY cuter when they're actually dating. And I'll be posting a LOT of Jesslene/ Chess for the next few days, I think.**

**Round of applause to Kingdom Kid, for their WONDERFULLY AMAZING AWESOME Jesslene fic. The FIRST to grace the keeper archive!**

**Hehe**

**I'm the second. Or the third. Depends on if Lyssi has put one up yet. I GOTTA GO CHECK.**

**Review, then!**

**REVIEW!**


	32. Injured

**Cant get enough Chessssssss**

**This is just fluff. Nothing really happens. They're just sitting in Wayne's apartment cuz Jess is hurt. No point.**

**Char**

Jess gave me a small smile, her nose brushing against mine, one hand on my shoulder, one on the couch behind me. She lay on top of me, our foreheads together, my hands around her waist. Her eyes are half closed, and oh god, she's _cute_.

I lift my head, bringing my lips to her smile, melting.

"Mh…" she laughs, breaking it off. "Hi, Char."

"Hi." I chuckle, dropping my head down onto the couch again. She drops her head, too, resting against my chest. "How are you, Jessie?"

She sighs. "I'm alright."

"Are you?"

"Tired." She whispers, and I nod.

"How's your head?"

"Hurts."

"And your back?"

"Huh?"

"Jess, you fell ten feet and landed on your back. How is it?"

"Oh yeah. That hurts too."

I nod again, putting my hands on either side of her face and kissing her temple.

"You scared me." I whisper, lips still against her skin. "You fell, the pirate pushed you, I mean. And when you hit the ground… you didn't move…"

"People don't spring up after falling off a roof."

"I know." I hug her a little tighter to me, at which she jumps.

"Ah, okay… sore…" she whispers. And I know she's hurt worse than she's letting on.

"Jessie? Babe… how about we get you some ice?"

"Nooo…" she whines. "I'm cold…"

"What do you want, then?"

"A blanket and a hug. And maybe a few kisses."

I laugh, closing my eyes. "Alright. Sounds good to me."

I fish my phone out of my back pocket and send a text.

**To: Wills**

**Mind coming here n getting Jessie a blanket?**

I don't want to get up and disturb Jess. She's been trying to get comfortable since we got to Wayne's apartment in the first place; now that she is I don't want to disturb her. Willa's only a few rooms over, anyway, in the big bedroom watching TV with Amanda and Finn.

I hear footsteps from down the hall and Willa walks in, phone in hand. "Hey, guys. How're you doing, Jess?"

"Alright."

"Yeah? Want me to get something to help the pain?"

"I'm just sore."

"I know, Tylenol will help that."

"Okay. Thank you…" Jess mumbles, muffled by my shoulder.

Willa finds some quickly, giving it and a bottle of water to Jess. Then, she covers the both of us with a blanket.

"You're not having trouble moving or breathing, are you, Jessie?" Willa asks, before she goes to leave.

"No… Why?"

"Just making sure. We'll be in the bedroom, call if you need anything."

Jess sighs, resting her head on me again.

"You want to watch some tv?"

She shrugs. Shakes her head. Bright lights hurt. _Lightly_, I move my hand in circles on her back.

"How's your head?"

She shrugs again, relaxing.

"Jessie? Babe, no. You can't sleep right now, hun."

"Whyyy…" she moans.

"You hit your head. You can't sleep right now. Only for an hour or so, to make sure you're alright. Okay?"

"But…"

"Jessie…"

She nods, slowly. "Okay." She keeps her head up, now, zoning out on my face. Her eyes squint and I can practically see the gears turning in her head.

Suddenly, though, there's fear in her eyes and her fingers close around my arms.

"_Uh_…!" she pants.

"Jess?"

"Sorry... got dizzy. Felt like the world was tipping."

Oh god, she's so not okay.

I kiss her forehead again, my hand on the side of her face and my thumb rubbing over her cheekbone. "Just take a deep breath, Jessie, that's the concussion messing with you."

She nods.

"Water?" She whispers. I grab the cup off the coffee table, holding it to her lips. It sorta spills a little on me, but I don't mind. As I put it back, she wraps her arms around me again.

"Hi, baby."

"Hi, Char."

A few minutes of silence pass. I'm smoothing back her hair now, and kissing her forehead, anything I can attempt to do to help, but it's not much of a comfort and we both know that.

"I don't want to lay down. My stomach's not right." She says, suddenly.

"Alright, come on. Let's sit up."

Slowly, I manage to shift us into a sitting position.

"Better?"

She's on my lap, her knees on either side of me. She lets her head fall onto my shoulder and presses her face into my neck. She nods a little, but groans.

"Not much?"

She shakes her head.

"What hurts, Jess?" I grab her hand, intertwining our fingers. But she grabs my other hand with her other hand and guides it up to her head.

"Your head?" I whisper, kissing the side of it.

She nods. Next, my hand is guided to her stomach.

"And your belly?"

She nods again.

"Does it feel like you're going to be sick?"

She shrugs.

"Alright…" I sigh. "It's been long enough. Two hours since you hit your head. You're alright… Why don't you try to get some rest?"

She nods and we lay down again. She's out in no time, and I'm left to lay in the dark, playing with her hair.

"Love you, Jessie." I whisper, kissing her forehead, before closing my eyes and drifting off myself.

…**.**

**AWwwwww how pointlessss**

**BONUS DRABBLE: "Nightmares"**

…

"Charlie!" I screech. I collapse next to the girl. Sobbing. Screaming.

Not her, not her- _please_- not her. _I'll do anything_.

But Charlene lays motionless. Not breathing. The rain is washing the blood off of her face, and she looks so… so peaceful, so damned peaceful.

"_Charlie!_" I'm leaning over her, hands on her shoulders. "_Say something!_ "

_PLEASE!_

I just collapse, my head against her chest, like so many times before. But now it was different, her heartbeat did not pound beautifully on my ear. The rain pouring down was frigid, and it was windy and I was shaking, but not from cold. Not from cold.

And someone's shaking me.

_Jessie, you have to get up. Come on, baby_.

I open my eyes, plummeting forward into the light. Arms are around me. No. They can't help me. She's gone.

"Babe?" someone's lips are pressed against my ear but I'm _sobbing_, at the top of my lungs. No, if she's not here, my world is collapsing around me.

"Manda… what's going on?" Willa's sleepy voice carries to my ear.

"Jessie?" I hear, from Manda… further than I'd thought…

"Baby, it was a dream. It was just a dream." I hear. "I'm here, baby."

My eyes open wide and I pull Charlie into a hug; shaking, both from cold and fear…

_It was a dream._ Oh my god.

And I can't say anything.

"I'm so-orry…" I sob into her neck. It barely gets out. "Ch-CHAR! Charlie.. I l-love you!" My words are broken up by sobs.

"Shhh…. I love you too, Jessie." She's whispering into my cheek. She's planting kisses up and down my neck. She lays down, pulling me down with her and kissing my forehead. I'm shaking and I can't sit still, but she's got her arms firmly around me so that all I can do is bury my face in her chest and calm down.

I'm hyperventilating.

"Charlie, you got it?" Amanda whispers. Charlie nods, and Amanda says, "I'm going to take Willa downstairs, then."

Oh, right. I'm probably freaking Willa out. She'd been kidnapped by OT's and she's emotionally unstable and here I am, freaking out.

"I'm sorry- I-"

"Shhh, Jessie…" She whispers slowly. "Jessie, I promise you, it's okay. I'm here."

I nod as she presses her lips to mine.

"You're okay." She hugs me to her chest, rubbing my back. I'm safe. She's safe. And here, with her next to me, I feel safe, and warm. So much warmer than the rain in my dream. I drift off to sleep, her chin on the top of my head.

…**.**

**Hehehe… jessleeeeeeennnneeeeee**

**I LOVE THEM OKAY**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
